Drive Thru
by princessblair
Summary: My eremika drabble dumpster: ranges from K to M so be warned.
1. Drive Thru

Hiya! I've decided to transform this thing into my eremika drabbles that are just too short to make new stories of... hope you enjoy each and everyone of them and let me know what you think!

Title: Drive Thru

Prompt: Genderbent Eren and Mikasa

Summary: Fem!Eren Fem!Armin They're both craving fast food, or is it something else? My entry for Eremika week! Modern A/U

Warnings: female!Eren female!Armin and Male!Mikasa

Rating: K

A/N: Hey guys, this is my entry for the eremika week. Prompt was genderbend and I wanted to do something very light and fluffy since my entry for tomorrow is kinda the opposite, so anyway here you go and I hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"Hurry up." Eren mumbled to Armin darting her eyes over her figure wondering what's taking her so long. Armin was lightly pulling on her skirt, drumming her fingers on the wheel. Eren checked her watch, it was now 3:15 pm and they had approximately fifteen more minutes till <em>his <em>shift ends. She grumbles at her blonde friend again. "Sheesh, do you want me to drive?" Armin sends her an amused look; she was probably expecting Eren to say that. "Yeah sure, let's switch and I'll count our money". She pulled over. Eren's frown lightened a bit and crawled to the driver's seat while Armin jogged to the passenger's.

"Don't make me regret making you drive."

"Yeah, just count our money."

The drive was filtered in a comfortable silence, the clinks of change being counted filling the air. Armin giggled; the ridiculousness of the situation makes her laugh to no end. Eren joined in the laughter, biting her glossy lips to stop herself from laughing too much. "Just ask for his number next time, Eren." Eren ignored her advice and just smiled. She probably should since if they were to continue this, they'd probably be broke by the end of the month.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I have your order?" The voice from the box boomed. They should cringe at the loudness but after coming here for a whole straight month, they were used to it. "Three large fries and a sundae." Eren stretched her head out a bit to give their orders. The voice from the box repeated the order and gave them the amount they needed to pay. Eren shifted in her seat to hide her excitement and proceeded to drive to the other window.

"Here's your order, have a nice day." The boy pushed their bag of orders through their way. Eren had let her touch linger for a moment, giving the boy a shy glance that was met with a curious stare from the boy. The boy's hair was quite long, it reaches out up to his shoulders, stopping slightly on his red scarf that Eren would always see him wearing. His face would always be impassive, only giving her polite nods. Armin would giggle whenever Eren would try to hide a blush- which was almost always. She had been so intrigued by him; she couldn't simply stop coming here nor just talk to him. He radiated mystery.

Their moment was broken when Armin's giggles boomed obnoxiously from the passenger's seat. Eren grumbled her thanks to the boy and drove away.

"Pull over then let's switch again."

Eren didn't bother answering, instead she crawled over to the driver's seat again. Armin drove in silence as Eren dove into the bag, munching on some fries. She would occasionally feed Armin with some fries. She stopped, however, and Armin notices. She looks over her companion seeing her frozen, her hand still inside the bag, staring intently at the contents inside it.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked.

This seemed to bring Eren out of her stupor as she pulled out a piece of napkin with writing in it.

Armin glanced at the tissue, making out its contents.

_Mikasa Ackerman- 778 99384 81 _


	2. Movie Night

Title: Movie Night

Summary: Movie nights with Eren aren't amusing as he makes it out to be

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild swear words, spoilers from stuff, i guess

A/N: none really, just please enjoy! If you have any prompts or stuff shoot me a message or w/e, I promise I wont bite :)

* * *

><p>She pulls out the popcorn from the microwave and poured it over a glass bowl. She stacks the plate of sandwiches that she had prepared over it, and head towards their living room. She spots her boyfriend popping the DVD on their player and scrambling to get on the couch. Eren looks up to her when he hears her humming and pats the space beside him.<p>

She plops beside him and places the food on the coffee table they had just bought. He smiles and pecks her on the lips.

"What'd you pick?" She asks, grabbing a handful of popcorn for her to munch on.

"The Sixth Sense, I love this movie." He explains. She sighs; she doesn't like it when they watch a movie which he had already watched. The movie starts and she focuses her attention on the movie, ignoring Eren's hand which is creating circle patterns on her inner thighs.

She shifts in her seat as she realized Eren had drifted his hand deeper inside her thighs. She tries to swat his hands away but he crawls it back on top of her legs, closer to her crotch area than before.

"Eren, watch the damn movie."

He ignores her and just stares at her intently as if she's the fucking movie he picked. Her eyes cross in annoyance, he was the one who had suggested a movie night despite her protest of being too tired, now he's the one fooling around while she's trying to watch!

"I don't need to watch it anymore, Bruce Willis is a ghost."

She throws up her hands in the air in frustration.

"Really, Eren? Again? Do you have to spoil every damn movie night?"


	3. Play Date

Title: Play Date

Rating: T for language

Warnings: language, little bit OOC (but seriously i love it when they are) and modern A/U

Summary: In which Eren's a douche, Mikasa's a nerd, Armin's a stage director and Levi is the drama club teacher- what more do you want? Oh, it's inspired by the scene in a walk to remember, yes :)

* * *

><p>"What? You mean I have to kiss her? For real?" Eren's face was contorted into disgust as he waves his hands in front of the girl whose nose is buried in the script. He hadn't signed up for this and it was entirely Jean's fault for daring him to sign up for the spring play. If he wasn't so grossed out about the whole ordeal he could've beaten Kirschtein up, but he did not need another detention. Not when he already has something much worse.<p>

"Yeah that's what's written, yeah?" Armin pushes his glasses with the tip of his fingers, eyeing the Jaeger boy cautiously. He had never liked the jock and much more now that he's hurting the feelings of his best friend whom is currently trying to push back her tears with the way she looked. It never had done her good to have a crush on the biggest douche on campus, but her feelings were hers and it's not something they could control anyway. But yeah, the senior's biggest asshat? _Really Mikasa?_

"We –we could just angle our faces so that our lips d-don't touch." Mikasa squeaked, her voice sounded meek and submissive. She flinches when Eren's head turns to her sharply and gives her a cool regard.

"You are very lucky, nerd that you can even get to breathe in the same air as me." A look of pain flashes on her eyes and she didn't bother hiding it. He had always ignored her up until now and it stung that he was disgusted with her mere presence. Was she really that ugly?

"Stop that right now, Jaeger." Levi, their drama teacher popped up on stage and gave Eren a once over. Eren's jaws clench at the sight of the shorter man, their tense standoffs had hardly been a secret.

"I bet you haven't even kissed a girl. Maybe that's why you're so afraid?" Levi mocked as he pats Mikasa's head to comfort her.

Eren could only grip his script tighter reminding himself that he _really _did not need another detention, and that punching a teacher would surely be his one-way ticket to expulsion.

* * *

><p>Christa, the drama club's costume designer had been specifically tasked to fix him up for tonight. He had memorized his lines clearly and concisely as he can, which is a very hard feat considering he's lazy. Still, he managed to, and he's told himself repeatedly that since he's most likely going to make a fool out of himself he might as well do well with it.<p>

That and the fact that everyone will be watching including his football friends. They are seriously not going to let this one go down and this will probably ruin any chances he has with Annie, the head cheerleader. Well, it's not like he can back out now, they're starting in 10 and the butterflies in his stomach are starting to make him nauseous.

Christa tugs on his necktie tighter. He glares at her but she only gives him a sweet smile as she heads out the door.

"You're up in 5, Jaeger." _Fuck._

Things had gone smoothly so far and it was almost time for Mikasa to go out on stage. He hasn't seen the nerd, nor did he want to. She'll probably be wearing her stupid glasses and her braces even if she's acting, why the drama club even accepted her, he did not know. So, imagine his surprise when this beautiful goddess entered from the left stage where Mikasa should have entered.

He was left gapping, searching for lines he doesn't even remember, mighty lords he doesn't even remember his own name. All he knows is that, jesus fucking Christ, who the fuck is she?

She glides in effortlessly delivering her lines without so much as a stutter, while here he is stupidly trying to get by; he has probably mentioned his line five times. She looks at him and helps him remember, mouthing his lines and realization dawns up on him.

Mikasa mouths his lines to him. That girl that entered, that should be Mikasa's role.

This goddess is Mikasa.

Holy fucking shit.

Jean's obnoxious laughter startles him into reality and he could only stare more at Mikasa stupidly. He quickly fumbles over his lines and she gives him a smile of encouragement.

The play goes by quite swiftly, with Eren still struggling whenever he had a scene with Mikasa. Lucky for him, their roles are supposedly a couple so grabbing her hands into his wasn't entirely out of character.

And when the time for them to kiss rolled in, he made sure she didn't angle away from him. He smacked his fucking lips onto her and made sure she liked it.

"I don't think hitting on me during a play constitutes as flirting, Jaeger." She tells him airily.


	4. Play Date pt 2

Title: Play Date Part 2: AKA Eren, get a fucking clue

Rating: T, cause yeah I've got a bit of a potty mouth

Warnings: Language, kinda OOC characters

Summary: Eren just couldn't get enough of Mikasa after that play so he bugs Armin and her out of their minds.

A/N: Cause I loved it so much (the OOC and the A/U of it) I just had to continue it, so forgive me. I am a very lame person. I dedicate this to DarkBlack-Rose0404 cause they are amazing and they should know it :) hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't think a kiss on stage constitutes as flirting or consent, Jaeger." Armin ducks behind a bookcase avoiding the taller boy that has been trailing him for half an hour now. Jaeger could get a clue, but his brain couldn't possibly get any lower IQ and wouldn't permit him to have luxuries. Instead, here he is on a beautiful Tuesday, following Armin like a dog during lunch break begging him.<p>

Begging him for what, you ask?

Eren Jaeger is begging Armin Arlert to set him up on date with Mikasa Ackerman, his best friend. And if that isn't bizarre enough, he had missed his usual lunch buddies (that consist of all the airhead jocks) in order to bug Armin for it. It's annoying the hell out of Armin but to be honest he'd rather be the one Jaeger annoys than Mikasa. She would just hyperventilate over the jock and he'll be the one picking up the pieces.

So, yeah, all in all Armin doesn't plan to help Jaeger. Mikasa could do so much better than a shallow idiot drooling after her.

"That's what she said." Armin gives him his best _'are you kidding me?' _look he could muster. What is he, 10?

"No! I mean that's really what she said after we kissed." Eren's hands are up in the air in a defensive stance. Armin softens his look but still continues scouring for books, ignoring Eren.

"What makes you think I'll even help you? Didn't you look at her last week as if she has a disease?" He moves to another row of books, specifically the Reference section and grabbed a dictionary. He flips through the pages casually still ignoring the boy beside him.

"Yeah I did. And I want to tell her I'm sorry for that." Eren looked sheepish, rubbing one of his hands behind his neck, his eyes looked sincere- at least Armin could give him that.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Yeah I did that but it seems she's avoiding me." He explains. At the moment, Armin finds the exact word he's looking for and shoves it directly on Eren's face.

Eren reads where Armin's hands are pointed.

"Imbecile?" He asks.

"Yeah that's what you are, so get a clue, Jaeger."

Armin stalks off to leave a very confused Eren behind.

* * *

><p>Mikasa Ackerman thinks today isn't just her day. First, the morning had started to her waking up late. If that wasn't bad enough, she had to quickly dress up and in her rush she didn't notice that the socks she had put on weren't matching. That would be fine and dandy if she had worn pants. But she didn't. She chose just the day to wear a skirt. And if that wasn't bad enough those stupid cheerleaders had snickered at her and reminded her every damn time they see her that her socks do not match. The best part about it though is that she had at least one cheerleader in all of her classes.<p>

So okay, a fashion faux pas shouldn't be on her lists of priorities anyway, she isn't popular. At all. But yeah, in her rush to get to school early she had forgotten her science text book, and they had text book exercises today. Of course, of all the days that Mr. Smith could've noticed she didn't have her textbook, he had chosen today. He had quickly ordered her to share with her classmate.

And thus, this brings us to the worst part of her day.

The closest human being that had to be next to her just had to be Eren fucking Jaeger. Yup, the same one she had a crush on for the whole span of her dreary high school life. The captain of the football team, and how could she not forget the very same guy who had been friends with the people who bullied her just for merely existing. She guesses she couldn't really hold it against him; he hadn't instigated anything towards her. But the fact of the matter is whenever his friends would, he would watch or laugh with them.

He leans in closer to her just a little bit and she could smell him. He reminds her of deodorant, grass and masculinity and it makes her nervous, very nervous. So she scoots away.

He looks at her questioningly, she could feel it but she doesn't meet his eyes. That would just be too sinful. She tries to focus on the task at hand; answering questions at the best of her abilities, and just slide her chair back to where she was before.

"Hey why are you avoiding me?" He whispers in her ear and it sends delicious shivers up her spine and that should be illegal. Voices shouldn't be allowed to control people like that, that's too cruel for an inexperienced person like Mikasa.

"I'm not." She insists but that's a lie and both of them knew it. She had been avoiding him out of fear that she might just launch herself on him. The kiss they shared had simply been the best she's ever had. Not that she had many to compare, the one she had shared with Connie (a peck on the cheek) could hardly be called a kiss. She's an academically inclined person, for god's sake, she shouldn't be mulling over trivial things such as kisses.

Not to mention, their social standings are like light-years apart. He's simply too popular to notice a nobody like her. Oh yeah, his friends too, they might be big on the matter.

Point is, she shouldn't be even thinking about Jaeger and how much he smells good, or how hot he looked or how sexy his voice so—

Okay, she needs to stop now. She moves her chair a little bit farther creating significant distance between her and Eren while still seeing what's on the book. She pushes her glasses that rests on her nose.

It was seriously not her day when Eren just had to scoot closer to her and he grabs the back of her armchair, trapping her into place. She gives him a nervous glare (how do you even do that?) but he only gives her a smug smile. She could melt, she really could, but not here where there are far too many witnesses.

A throat clears in front of them forcing them to look up.

"Miss Ackerman, do you and Mr. Jaeger have anything to share to the class?" She wanted to sink and probably the melting idea was a good time now. Eren looked apologetic towards Mr. Smith and the blonde teacher continued hovering over people's works. She sighed in relief.

She continues her work, but had taken too long at an answer. She knows the answer somewhere but she couldn't exactly remember where. Stumped, she peeked at Eren's work, since he wasn't working anymore and was just blatantly staring at her now.

She gives him a surprised look when she found that all of his answers are correct. His grin widens.

"I'm not entirely stupid you know. I'm in the top ten of our class." He murmurs as he sweeps away the hair that was obstructing her ears. She freezes and she dies a very happy death right there.

What a nerd, Mikasa.

When she had finally thawed, she resumes working on her answers and tries to grab her phone but a piece of paper being shoved her way stopped her from checking her messages.

'_Say, will you go out with me?'_

* * *

><p>Send me messages, reviews, prompts whatever, I really love them!<p> 


	5. Discreet

Rating: M

Warnings: Implied uh activities... kissing? idk lol

Summary: They should hate each other, they really should.

A/N: Obviously, I'm bad at summaries and this story is kinda meh, but yeah I'll try and spew something better next time.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Eren we need to stop. I have classes in five." Mikasa pulls away from Eren's kiss that only shifts the boy lower to her neck, sucking the supple flesh between the juncture of her neck and shoulders. She moans at the contact that makes her hands unconsciously tug on him closer, urging him on. She quickly regains senses, however, when his teeth tugs on the skin that makes her flinch from the pain.<p>

"You jerk!" She shoves him away, fixing her clothes. She smoothes her skirt down and tug her panties up ignoring the snicker of the boy in front of her. She picks up a neck tie and carefully knots it back on her neck making sure all of the hickeys he left are well hidden from plain view. Despite her annoyance she gives him one last kiss on the lips and pulls away before he locks his hands around her waist again. Which is the reason they're here anyway, both of them completely ignoring their duties as their respective school's class presidents.

Mikasa Ackerman is the Rose School Academy for Girl's senior class president while Eren Jaeger is the Gronton's Private School for Boys' class president. Their school are sister schools which isn't a problem for them to constantly meet since they're practically in the same building, location wise.

The problem is though, they should hate each other. Ever since time in memorial, the two had constantly battled it out with each other, constantly spewed insults, constantly hurled sad attempts at pranks. Of course, their underlings couldn't do anything to stop them, even if both of them are perfectly qualified as presidents it seems that the mere presence of the other just crawls under their skin.

Thankfully the two of them are smart enough to deduce that it was probably sexual tension they're suffering from. So they went at it like bunny rabbits on red bull whenever they had the chance and continued their charade of hatred whenever they're in public.

Which is why Mikasa is hiding her hickeys before she goes back to her class. They were supposed to be discussing the ball that will take place two weeks from now that will include both of their schools. No talking had taken place; obviously, as they were too busy eating each other's faces.

"We'll talk later, Jaeger." She gives him a stiff nod as he laughs.

"I doubt we'll do any talking later, Mikasa." He says her name patronizingly and she narrows her eyes towards him. He leans in closer towards her ears.

"You'll be screaming my name later, like you always do." She huffs indignantly and stalks back to her school. He followed suit, smug as ever.

He sees Armin, the vice-president on his way to their class.

"Hey Eren?" Eren gives a look like he's annoyed as hell with Mikasa, they need to keep up with appearances, after all.

"Yeah?" He asks making sure his brows are crossed in apparent anger.

"Did you talk to Mikasa about the ball?" Eren acted irritated at the mention of her name and tugged on his collar.

"Nah, she just blew her head off about me being lazy. I'll try later, Armin. Sorry." Armin nods his head in understanding and grabbed his forearms to stop him from walking. He looked at his vice-president quizzically.

"You still have lipstick on your neck, Eren. Tell Mikasa you don't have to hide, we already knew last week when she screamed your name during the sports competition ceremony." Armin gives him a knowing look as he stared at his friend slack jawed.

Meanwhile on Mikasa's side, she was three minutes late to her class. She quickly pulled out her notes and book to lay it across her desk, ignoring the _'psst'_ of her seatmate, Sasha. She focuses all of her attention to the teacher but a paper was slipped her way. She read it.

_How'd the talk go?_

She scribbles her reply.

_Not good, Jaeger's an ass. I'll talk to him later, I promise._

Mikasa had hoped that was the end of it but Sasha pushed another paper towards her. Her cheeks flame in embarrassment when she had read its contents.

'_Kay Mikasa. Just want to point out you're wearing his tie. It's blue, our school tie is red- in case you couldn't remember._

Sasha just snickered at her friend.


	6. Nurse Me Back To Health

Title: Nurse Me Back To Health

Rating: K

Warning: Nothing I guess, unless you get offended by hospitals or stuff

Summary: No summary cause I'm lazy AF lol

A/N: I'm on a roll today, this is the third thing I've released and I feel tired but awesome. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this as much as as I had imagining it :D

* * *

><p>"Are you my nurse?" The dark haired man asks her as she fiddles with his IV, adjusting its drop to the doctor's recommendation. She doesn't reply right away; too busy jutting down his progress for his medical records.<p>

"Yeah, I am." She doesn't look up from her notes, carefully reading his data and profile.

Eren Jaeger, 25 , Male

Single

Dehydration, low sodium intake

Monitor heart rate levels accordingly

She catches him staring at her and it makes her blush. He's an attractive man, she admits that, but it wouldn't do her any good to have crushes on her patients. She hides away her face from his view, forcing an indifferent expression on her face instead of the stupid smile trying to break its way.

"Where's your sexy nurse outfit?" He blurts. She gives him a slightly annoyed deadpanned look, a little bit insulted at what he just insinuated.

"This is my sexy nurse outfit." Pointing to her uniform that consist of loose green pants and equally loose green shirt with a single pocket at the right of her breast. It hardly showed any of her curves, it's not like she had any to show anyway, she mulls.

"Is this not sexy enough for you?" She adds in an offended tone.

"No! I didn't mean it—oh man- so-" She grabs his wrists to check his pulse while looking at her watch. She stares at it for a minute more and Eren was sure it wouldn't be accurate with the way his heart was pounding violently against her soft fingers.

"Don't worry, I don't care." She gives him a stiff nod as she settles his data back on the foot of his hospital bed. She leaves him in peace without so much as a goodbye that leaves him sighing at his stupid mouth.

'_I'm sure it's against the hospital regulations for nurses to date patients.' _He thinks.

So, he tries his best to get better faster only to return after a week to sweep Nurse Ackerman off her feet.


	7. Little Coffee Shop

Title: Little Coffee Shop

Rating: K

Warnings: nothing really...

Summary: Uh... lol *brain fart* just read it please

A/N: I'm getting increasingly lazy with the summaries and titles (obviously), this story doesn't have any names mentioned as I was practiving using my promouns. But yeah when I wrote this I had Eren and Mikasa as the couple so feel free to do that or not, whatever floats your fancy. Anyway, enjoy it's a little bit angsty, kinda like my other fic but it's the boy's turn this time, meh I'm giving too much away. I'll just leave this here.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out to have coffee with some friends, do you want to come?" The man said. He turned to look at his girlfriend checking her reaction. He couldn't tell if he should be relieved or irritated when he saw her head nod in agreement. A part of him was happy that she will be with him; the other part is in desperate need of space away from her. He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and nodded his head towards the door to indicate that he will be waiting for her outside while she dresses up to go outside on a cold day.<p>

He pulls out his cell phone to keep himself busy but after five minutes he hears their apartment door close softly. "That was fast." He lightly noted and they head towards the elevator in a comfortable silence.

He doesn't grab her hand nor does he offer any sort of physical contact with her, instead they walk beside each other in thick silence. He shoves his hands inside his jeans and he looked back at her, he was walking far too fast for her short legs to follow. "Come faster, it's too cold to be slow." He scolded. She tries to keep up with him, doubling her efforts by running while trying not to slip.

"You look cute." She broke the silence, easing the man out of his musings. "You see me every day." He said, not amused. "I don't say it enough." She simply answered not at all bothered with his cold shoulder towards her. She presumes he's still mad at her; he has every reason to anyway. She just smiles as she tries to catch up to him again tugging on his thick coat.

The man is clearly annoyed with her presence, his irritation now etched on his features; shrugged her hold on him. He was never the one for public display of affections, she knows that. It doesn't stop her from trying though. She gives him another smile.

The walk to the coffee shop was a quiet affair on his part. The girl had been rambling about useless stuff he couldn't bother to pay attention to, not that she minded. She would give him some not-so-secret glances every once in a while that he would return with a cold glare. She couldn't figure out why he even bothered to bring her along, not that she's complaining; but he looked like he was fuming with her antics. She doesn't think he's happy with her.

She was forced out of her thoughts when they arrive at the coffee shop, the delicious aroma of freshly ground beans piercing through their senses. Nothing makes him happier that the scent of coffee and the taste of it, so his mood instantly picks up. She smiles as she notices his lips quirk a bit. It doesn't matter where his happiness came from, as long as he's happy.

He greets his group of friends, giving them a slight wave of his hand. They spot him right away; his height doesn't allow him to be easily missed. He scouts a seat for her when he noticed that there was only one spot open for them. "I'll be right back," He said as he excused himself in front of the couple that was just behind their group to grab the free seat. "Here you go." He doesn't smile at her, just simply motioned towards the chair to tell her to sit. She does.

"Sorry, were we late?" He asked his friends. They shake their heads waving off the apology. "Don't worry we just got here, we don't even have coffee yet." A girl in front of him answered. The other girl smiled shyly at him, which earned her a glare from the both of them. It was clear the gesture was not appreciated.

"And yeah sorry, I had to bring her, didn't want her alone on Christmas." The girl beside him frowned, she didn't like that he was talking about her as if she wasn't there. He chuckled lightly much to her annoyance. "It's fine." One of his friends answered.

They fell into a low chorus of chatter, asking how each other is doing and so. His friends don't bother talking to her; she assumes that they don't like her. She tugs on his sleeve. "Hey," She tells him. "What?" He asked, irritated with her again. "I feel left out." She murmured softly. She was never the one for pretenses, wearing her heart in her sleeves. "What do you want me to do?" He asks, half-tuning her out, not caring for her at all. "Let's go get coffee." She asks. He nodded in agreement, since she knows he wouldn't turn down a cuppa, they stood and excused themselves.

They stand in line, there were quite a few people waiting to order as well. She attempts to take his hand on her own but much to her dismay he shrugs her off again. "Stop that." He warned. She said sorry sheepishly, she didn't want to burden him any further by acting like a clingy girlfriend. She supposes she should be happy that he even brought her along; the thing is though he never leaves her at home anyway. Well at least almost, he left her at home once but that never happened again.

She skimmed through the menu trying to find a drink that would suit her mood, she wanted some hot chocolate. She never cared for coffee, a trait she didn't share with her boyfriend. She was going to ask what he was going to order but they were already at the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The barista greeted with a warm smile that she returned. She peeked at his face but he looked impassive as usual. She nudged him in the ribs to encourage him to be nicer. He growled at her actions, but he forces a smile anyway.

"I'll have an Irish coffee and she'll have some hot chocolate." He scoured his pockets to produce cash and she beams at him. She didn't even tell him her order and he already knows what she wants. He doesn't take notice of her elation and just handed the confused barista his money.

A few months back, a lot of people would ask her why she was dating him when he looked like he was uninterested in her. But days like these it are the ones most special to her because she knows deep down he really cares for her. She really cares for him too; of course, she loves him.

They move to side to where the coffees are being handed out waiting patiently for their orders. She couldn't stop peering at him every once in a while with a silly smile on her face. He doesn't give her any indication that he's paying attention but she doesn't mind.

The barista calls his name, and hands him their orders. He grabs both cups, careful not to scorch himself and reaches out her hot chocolate to her. "Here. Be careful, it's hot." She grabs the drink with her both hands and she flashes him another smile. When he was sure she had gripped the cup firmly he let go of it only for it to fall to the ground as if she never held it at all. "God! You are so clumsy!" He shouted. She was visibly shaken at the scene before her. The barista left his post to help with the mess that she made as he was cursing her under his breath.

"Excuse me sir, who are you talking to?" The barista asked. The man stopped, one of his friends who were watching the scene made his way through the crowd. The man's eyes had stilled to a wide stare to where she had just been. _He swore she was just there._

"Sorry for the trouble, we didn't think he would cause a scene." His friend apologized to the barista. He couldn't hear what they were talking about he was still processing what has happened.

"His girlfriend, she died 3 months ago. He took it too hard and he's been hallucinating ever since."

He couldn't understand what they were saying. She wasn't dead, she was just there beside him, being annoying just five minutes ago. No matter what he told his brain, tears started streaming down his face for his heart knew just what is going on. "What do you mean she's dead?" He whispered. His friend sighed beside him as if knowing he was going to ask this question _again._

"She died when you had a fight, remember? You didn't want her to come with you; a burglar broke into your home and shot her when she tried to put up a fight. More tears flowed from his still face as he allowed the information to sink.

He woke up from his stupor and he tried to look for her in the crowd. She couldn't have run so far, she was just here. He wasn't that angry at her anyway, so he tries to chase after her to tell her he's sorry. He was stopped by his friend.

"No, look. She's gone; we have to get you back home. You didn't take your meds this time, have you?" He didn't answer. He couldn't talk. He couldn't get over the fact that the girl he loved didn't know he cared for her at all.

* * *

><p>Oh BTW, yes I'll continue play date! I love that AU too so maybe sometime this week I'll post something about that. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys don't know how much I love you all!


	8. Mr Tan Jerk

Title: Mr. Tan Jerk

Rating: T for language

Warnings: kinda gender sensitive things? idk...

Summary: I should just really skip the summary part since I'm too lazy to do them

A/N: Since I am an Interior Designer I thought that it'd be fun to write Mikasa and Eren as something related to my field. It was fun and I even get the chance to wirte off things that royally piss me off about my job, especially since there are so many sexist pigs in this type of industry like people who think that interior designers should only be women or gay guys and no straight man exists. So not true. And people who stereo type architecture as a male-only industry kinda irritates me, so yeah. I just made it kinda bubblegummy-ish idk. Anyway enjoy and I really had fun writing this!

* * *

><p>"I'm on my way to the site." Mikasa hits the 'end call' button on her phone and drops it on the passenger's seat. She searches the area for any available parking space. After five minutes of searching, she hits the gas when she spots one. A red Volvo cuts her off and in her annoyance she hoists her handbrake and steps out of her car.<p>

She taps on the glass of the car, her irritation clear on her perfectly made up face. The driver opens the door and she steps aside to let him through her arms crossing under her breasts.

"Do you mind? I was about to park there." The driver was the same height as her, and apparently a very sexy male. His dark brown hair war perfectly coiffed to the side, his green eyes glinting in amusement and his tan skin is making her hands itch to touch them. Her frown buries deeper, there is nothing she hates than gorgeous guys that are too cocky and judging by the sexy smirk he's sending her, he's well aware of the fact that she's ogling him.

"Sorry, you were too slow." He triggers the car alarm on his keys and threw on his suit as he left her gaping behind him.

She could only climb back to her hybrid and curse every planet on the universe for her luck.

x

"Yes Mr. Levi, I'm here. It took me so long to find a parking spot." She hits the button again irritated on how her day is starting. She grabs her purse and blueprints from her backseat and stuffs her cell phone on her pocket.

Mikasa almost ran towards her project site but had to resist as she had to look good for appearance purposes. She had never understood the logic; she's an architect not a model, but apparently she had to look good for them to even take her remotely seriously. No matter how talented she is, she would always be regarded lightly for just being a woman.

She huffs her breath and tries to keep a steady feet on her heels while juggling her prints. Finally she reaches the construction site that was mostly composed of debris and dirt. It's dirty and she loves it.

"Finally, Architect. I was beginning to think you were going to ditch me." Levi, her client shook her free hand that she had gingerly pushed out. She narrows her eyes on him, resisting the urge to insult his small stature. She isn't paid enough for the shit she puts up with.

"I told you, I had a hard time looking for a parking spot, a jerk cut me—"

"Levi, I have the floor plan over here, where's the architect you've been talking so much about?"

Oh her eyes were practically non-existent with the way she squinted towards the intruder. He was the same sexy male that had cut her off. Oh yes, Mr. Tan Jerk is his new name now, she's sure. She had to ball her fists against her blueprints to stop herself from hitting him with it or maybe worse, launching herself on him. She's sure the latter is much worse.

"You!" She shouts towards him. "He's the jerk who cut me off!" She points at him while looking at Levi who looked like he was unamused.

"Oh ho ho! Who's this chick here, Levi?" Mr. Tan Jerk rubbed his chin and his sexy cocky smile was back on his face as he shamelessly checked her out.

"You pig!" She was so close to hitting him.

"She's the Architect." Levi interrupted. Mr. Tan Jerk just laughed.

"And who is he?" She says haughtily.

"He's the Interior Designer." Levi replies nonchalantly. "Architect Mikasa Ackerman, this is Interior Designer Eren Jaeger." Mr. Tan Jerk boldly offers his hand for her to shake, keeping his cocky smirk firmly planted on his face. She scowls at him and stubbornly pulls her chin up, refusing to shake his hand.

"It would do you good for you two to get along; you'll be working with each other for, hmm, what, like five months as you two have calculated." Levi nods his head at the two, giving them a pointed look and turns off to talk to the contractor. Mr. Tan Jerk shifts his eyes to her once again and gives her another sexy grin.

"So, do you want to get along with me over dinner?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Despite her fight not to swoon, her female hormones ultimately took over.


	9. FPS

Title: FPS

Rating: T for language

Warning: Kinda gory, violent, w/e... if it offends you please feel free to skip.

A/N: none cause I am lazy :( oh yeah, sorry about the lousy names lol i really couldn't think of anything else

* * *

><p>Mikasa takes a deep breath, steadying her hands as she aims for the space between the eyebrows. She loads her barrel, making sure she has enough ammo to make the shot as well as the pre-mediated panic it will cause once she gets it right. Check, she has enough. She takes a peek on her scope again to assume position, another deep breath. Exhale, relax… the element of surprise is her advantage as a sniper and she only has one chance to perform it well before she reveals her position.<p>

She squares her shoulders and hovers her hand above the trigger. Her target is in check, he is unsuspecting and camping behind a tank like she had predicted. This is why she is one of the best, because she can successfully calculate the movements of her prey.

It's time, she knows. She pulls the trigger and as she had expected, she head shots the guy and the rest of his comrades panic, desperately looking where the shot had came from. This is better than she had predicted, she has another advantage she could use so she scopes for another target.

Her crosshair meets green emerald eyes that are looking straight at her; the man is pointing his rifle towards her direction. She doesn't panic; instead she hurriedly packs up, slings her gun and looks for a hiding spot while she scours her bags for her hand gun.

She finds her baretta and she makes sure she keeps it at eyelevel, she's sure he is following her as she can hear footsteps drawing close to her. Waiting patiently, she exhales, she relaxes. This is why she's the best, because she can think fast and act fast.

She chances a peak behind the wall that is covering her but to her surprise she doesn't find anyone. She lets out a little scream in real life when she sees a dagger directly pointed under her chin. The green eyed man had found her.

"Thought you can outsmart me?" He sneers as he slashes her throat. The usual grey scaling of the environment and distinct 'you're dead' floods her screen that makes her groan in her seat. She grabs a piece of cookie from her table and eats it disappointedly.

She was about to log out from the game but a private message stops her.

_TitanKiller09: Hey, you were pretty good, but I'm better. What's with the girly name, man?_

'_Eh? Who's this?'_ She thinks. She quickly searches her friends list but doesn't find anyone with that name. She types her reply.

_RedScarfedGirl: Who are you?_

She bates her breath and stuffs another cookie on her mouth. The characteristic ding comes and she reads the reply.

_TitanKiller09: The dude that just killed you? Remember?_

_RedScarfedGirl: Oh, are you stalking me now just because I'm a girl?_

It wasn't a weird occurrence for her to be hit on, usually she just ignores it.

_TitanKiller09: LOL? You mean Guy In Real Life? There's no girls in the internet, much less in a FPS game._

Her lips pull lower at his message.

_RedScarfedGirl: Sorry to burst your bubble, sexist swine. I am one, deal with it._

She expects him to finally stop irritating her but his reply infuriates her even further.

_TitanKiller09: Prove it_

She fumes in front of her computer screen, mentally cursing the guy, she was so going to prove it and shove it up his ass.

_RedScarfedGirl: Fine, add me on skype, username is MikaAckerman. Do it now, I'm a busy girl._

An invitation pops up at the bottom of her screen. She angrily accepts it and reads his skype username.

'_ErenJaeger09? What kind of a dorky name is that?' _

She calls him immediately and his cute but smug face pops up in her screen. She gives him a smile and a peace sign.

"There's no girls in the interweebs, dork" She mocks.

He doesn't talk when her face pops up on his screen so she just ends the call thinking that she already gotten the point across, anyway. She makes a move to shut her computer down but another message pops up on her screen.

_TitanKiller09: You are so pretty._


	10. Play Date pt 3

Title: Play Date 3: AKA Mikasa, don't be so oblivious

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, extreme fluff overload, influx of teenage hormones that I swear to god I never experienced during my adolescence

Summary: Continuation of Play date 1 and 2, so please read those first to understand. Eren pursues Mikasa, this time, it's hardcore.

A/N: I feel like a fucking bingo machine where I just spurt fics left and right. This is the fourth drabble I've written today and ofc, expect it to be unedited cause I'm a lazy MF. 'Cause my gf loved the play date thingy so much, I've written her this so this is dedicated to her my very very lovely and perfect girlfriend. Anyway, please enjoy the sudden spam of fics since I'll probably stop flooding you guys with this shits tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Mikasa ducks behind the lockers, her deep panting gradually catching up to her. She has been hiding from Eren ever since their science class and every time he had seen her, she had made up some lame excuse and ran away. She closes her eyes to let her heartbeat regulate itself; she hadn't exercised like that before so she knows it will take a while for her to be back to normal.<p>

In her false assurance, she hadn't noticed a figure creeping up at her.

"Found you!" Eren grabs her by the waist, securely trapping her against the lockers. She screams in her surprise but was quickly muffled by his big hands.

His big hands that if she could just dart out her tongue they might taste as good as they lo—oh man, she seriously needs to stop these trail of thoughts.

"Look, stay quiet and I'll put my hand down, ok?" He stares at her intently, _too intently_ for her sanity that she only nods her head as an effort to at least have a semblance of control over her body. She was super close into shoving her lips on his and it isn't her brightest ideas considering it's Eren Jaeger.

"What do you want?" She asks, although she already knew what he wants with her.

"I asked you during science class, I know you read my note," he gives her an unamused look when she attempts to shake her head, trying to deny his claims.

"I don't want to pressure you but… Do you think you can give me a chance?" Oh dear Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Thomas Edison, a brain will short-circuit definitely if Eren Jaeger continues to smile at her like that. A simple brain like hers couldn't simply handle his megawatt smile. She wouldn't just melt, she will shrivel in dust particles and run away with the wind. He is simply too much for her and this is why she can't date him. She's sure he had shaved off fifty years off her life just with a smile.

They are too close to each other, she thinks. Their noses almost touch, his hot breath (god, even his breath is hot) is fanning her flushed cheeks and his eyes zeroes in on her lips. She can almost feel it, her second kiss. Their first one was perfect, and she's sure this would be better but—

"Sorry, was I making you uncomfortable?" He pulls away slightly, just enough to give her space but not enough to let her escape. She looks beautiful to him and he's not planning on letting her go. Not now, especially when her lips are parted, slightly glossy from all the licks she's been running through them; the way her eyes are hazy behind her glasses with want and the way her breaths are short and absolutely hypnotizing. It was a miracle for him to even have control to pull away; he doesn't want to scare her off, after all.

"I-uh" Her brain has officially went into autopilot and apparently her speech was the first sense to go and she couldn't even process what's happening. Her brain simply just wanted to ogle the amazing human being in front of her and nothing else matters, really.

"Can I at least offer you a ride home?" He pushes the stray lock of hair behind her ear as she goes into another brain coma. The sensation was simply too much for her, and _holy shit_ out of all the people to experience it with she couldn't fathom that Jaeger would even be remotely interested in her. Luckily for her, her brain decides to finally wake up when she hears Eren chuckle. Her cheeks and ears flush a deeper shade of red that resembles a tomato.

"I- uhm, I have a drama club meeting today." That went better than she had expected and she averts her eyes to stop embarrassing herself any further. He didn't like the idea of her looking away though, as he tilts her chin back to his face his green eyes assaulting her once again.

"You guys meet at the theater where we practiced, right?" She nods her head obediently.

"Perfect, I'll be there after classes then."

Her shell-shocked face was simply priceless that he couldn't simply resist planting a chaste kiss on her rosy lips.

X

She was almost like a zombie for the rest of her last period, to the point that she had completely ignored the usual jeers of the cheerleaders about her mismatched socks. She was almost robotic and her best friend Armin had noticed.

"Mikasa, are you…" He gives her a confused look, "okay?"

She stares blankly at her notebook not quite hearing what Armin had said. He pinches her on her forearm.

"Ouch you jerk!" She slaps his hands away and he laughs quietly, unsuccessfully trying to lower his voice. They had attracted the attention of the teacher, however.

"Mr. Arlert, is there something funny?" He shakes his head meekly and covers his face with a book in embarrassment. Mikasa flips him off, and he only stuck his tongue out.

X

"Meeting in five, okay? You're acting weird today, whatever it is, don't skip on us." Armin reprimanded. He knows exactly what's going on, Jaeger had talked to him during lunch and he had blatantly told the guy to piss off. He eyes her warily; the stupid dreamy face still locked in on her face.

"Yes, mom. Gee Armin, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She waves him a quick goodbye to head over to her locker. Quickly stuffing her items in it, she almost ran towards the theater but was stopped by a hand.

"Be careful, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Her heart skips a beat. She swears her heart had dislodged itself and is running a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She avoids his eyes.

"I'm here to bring you home, right? So, I'll wait for you." Her hands start to sweat; her brain felt like someone had turned it off.

"Why are you even doing this? Is this a dare they told you to do?" Of course, it was too good to be true, that's the only logical explanation for it, she decides.

"No, that's not true-"

"Last week, you told me I was even lucky to be breathing the same air as you…" She casts her eyes downward, too afraid to find the truth in his eyes.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, Jaeger. We both know I like you so if that's the dare, you already won. I don't see you even being slightly attracted to me. Please just go home." She pushes the door to enter the theater, and puts a fake smile on her face.

She may be a nerd, but she's a fucking good actress as well.

X

"What happened, Mikasa? Just thirty minutes ago you were floating on air and now you look like you went to hell and back." She tried to lie but he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I don't deserve that." She looks at Armin guiltily. He lets out a dramatic sigh when she had made no move to talk.

"Okay, fine. At least tell me when you're ready, okay?" She nods her head and pulls him in for a hug.

"You two love birds done kissing? We have a play to plan." Levi, their drama club teacher narrows his eyes at them and they laughed.

They spent the next hour planning what to do for the next play.

X

"Do you want to walk home together?" Armin asks Mikasa as they pack up their stuff. She shakes her head no.

"I want to be alone for a while. You know, to think." She explains to him and thankfully he doesn't pry anymore and heads out the door. Satisfied that all of her stuff is in her back pack she pushes the straps on her shoulders and heads home.

She was about to exit through the gate until she notices a lone black car in front of it. Thinking it might just be a teacher's car; she ignores it and continues her walk. The engine revs as soon as she had made significant amount of distance away from the gate. Slightly surprised and unnerved, she brushes it off and continues walking, humming slightly as she grabs the straps of her bag.

She lets her thoughts drift to Eren and it made her confused. Mikasa could certainly vouch that she can solve a lot of difficult algebraic problems but she can't seem to figure him out. It would be in her best interest if she stays away from him since she can barely function around him, anyway.

She was too lost on her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the black car was following her. It was until she had passed two blocks did she realize that there was someone staring at her and that _what the hell_ the black car from the school was creepily keeping up with her pace.

She breaks into a run in her panic; she wasn't very athletic so it wasn't hard for the car to catch up. She had advantage, however, that she knew all the shortcuts in this neighborhood. She makes a quick turn after she crossed the park. Her biggest mistake was she had turned around to check if it was still following. She should've learned from all the horror movies she watches on Netflix, she really should.

Clumsy old her tripped on the crack of the pavement, her glasses flew off and she banged her chin on the ground. The car halts in front of her and she hears some footsteps behind her but all she could think about was how sorry she was to her mom and dad that she had to die because she was too clumsy. She almost cried but a voice stops her.

"Oh god, Mikasa. Are you okay?" She looks up at the intruder, her eyes a little cloudy as tears threaten to fall on her cheeks.

Eren pulls her up from the ground and effectively carries her to stand on her feet. She notices a small trickle of blood oozing down her neck; her chin took most of the fall.

He pulls her hand towards his car and opens the passenger's seat for her.

"Get in." it wasn't a question or a statement, it was an order. She obeys him, wincing slightly when she bends her knees. She inspects her injuries but her eyes are a little bit blurry.

Her glasses!

She was about to open the door again to look for her glasses but Eren had entered the driver's seat and had stopped her. She gives him a questioning look.

"Your glasses are broken. Let's buy you another one after we take care of your scratches." She agrees quietly.

"I'm sorry." He broke the silence but he doesn't look at her, instead he keeps his eyes on the road.

"We're you just-" She stops and lets her brain look for the most appropriate word for the situation.

"-stalking me?" Even if her sight was blurry she could see the dark crimson that was covering his cheeks. This boy is puzzling the shit out of her.

"I wouldn't put it that way." He glances at her and she returns it with a disdainful look.

"I was just following you; see if you'll be okay. I've watched you for years, Mikasa."

"Eh?"

"You've always been clumsy. You hate apples. You hate the fact that you're allergic to cats and dogs. You wanted to try out for cheerleading during our freshman year but had backed out the moment they had made fun of you. You don't wear your hair too long; you cut it just around your shoulders, that's perfect for you. You always think that you aren't athletic but in reality you're stronger than you seem. You like walking to school even if it's winter and you're freezing."

Her eyes widen at the sudden information he's feeding her. She didn't know how to react so she stays frozen.

"And your favorite color is green."

He stops in front of a house she assumes is his.

"Because it's the color of my eyes."

* * *

><p>Before you guys stone me to death for the cliffhanger, yes I'll be continuing this, when, I'm not yet sure. It all depends on the mood and stuff since usually lack of responses puts me in a funk, lol. *shamelessly asks for reviews and stuff*<p> 


	11. Hold

Title: Hold

Rating: K

Warnings: several deaths, etc. so expect extreme angst

Summary: He tries to push her away but this time he can only hope she bounces back to him

A/N: Take this angsty story and run away with it before I post a whole lot of fluff. I'm trying to work on play date right now but I don't seem too satisfied with what I've done so, yeah... this first then I'll try and edit that stuff later. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you guys enjoy 3

* * *

><p>"Eren, let me…" Eren sends her a sharp and angry glare that instantly shoots through her heart. She had been convincing Levi and him to let her stay by his side during this particular expedition. She had expected resistance of course, but she didn't think her Captain would tell her that if Eren would allow it then so would he. She hadn't stopped asking him even if they're gathered in front of the gates, ready any moment to head outside the confines of the walls.<p>

"I don't want you protecting me, Mikasa. It was cute before but now it's just annoying." He turns away from her, listening to Commander Smith as he gives his final orders. Mikasa tunes him out, instead focuses on catching Eren's attention once again. Her gut has been telling her something bad will happen and if she could only make him understand that then…

"Eren, just let me…" She continues. Eren is having none of it, though.

"Shut up," He growls lowly "Just do your fucking job and leave me alone. I don't need you." Her heart pangs once again against her chest, his words finally sinking in. She nods her head in understanding as she steers her horse towards her assigned position. Even if she didn't have his permission, the least she could do is keep him under her gaze.

The commander's distinctive order to raise the gates blows through their pack as she braces herself for combat. It was eerily silent, all of the soldier including herself wait in bated breath as the wall guards slowly raise the gates. When they finally open, the front liners march steadily, leading the legion to their much expected deaths.

Her job and task was simple enough. Her Captain had assigned her to the right rear. She has been assigned to protect the wagons, protect the supplies at all costs but avoid combat unless it is absolutely necessary. It was too simple for a woman her talent, she concludes, but she knew Levi had wanted her as farthest away as possible from Eren. Though she had protested several times, her Captain only had allowed her to switch positions if Eren had allowed her to do so. No permission has been granted, even if she had severely emphasized that she felt something will go awry.

She pushes her thoughts aside and she pulls on her horse's bridle to command him forward. Heart heavy with worry and unexplainable fear, she faces her mission.

X

Mikasa is unusually calm as she checks the sky for smoke signals. She passes through rows and rows of body and listens intently for any thunderous sounds that she associates with Eren's shifting. She doesn't hear them but she isn't quite sure if that is good or bad.

"Ackerman, prepare combat for that aberrant. He's too fast." The soldier driving the wagon tells her. She looks behind her shoulder to check for the titan mentioned. It is fast, unusually so, and its patterns are hardly readable but she knew she could take it on. There are a few trees littered that she can hook on, she can do this.

She gives the man a stiff nod as she draws her blades, pinning her wires on a fairly big tree around the same size of the 7 meter aberrant. The titan passed her; instead it goes for the wagon so she sinks her line on the shoulder blades of the titan. Pushing her hips forward she readies herself to aim for its neck. Fast

Steady

Precise

She makes the cut and the titan creates a big thud of dust around her. She avoids it seamlessly and she calls for her horse. It arrives not a minute too late. She quickly saddles up and she grips the leather, ordering the horse to catch up with the wagon.

X

Eren eyes the several bodies that had been left filtering the ground. His blood boils in anger, almost tempted to shift but Captain Levi gives him a silent order with his eyes not to. He obeys, eyeing the rest of the people tasked to guard him. Jean has been assigned to his right, the usually vocal guy hasn't said anything for a while but instead, his jaws are clenched in anger and determination at the task at hand. Eren shifts his gaze over to his left where Sasha is positioned. Her usual bright face has been replaced with a grim expression that he would normally associate her with. In war, there are things that change and among them are the people that fight them too.

A piercing scream startles the group, bringing their attention to their left. A 10 meter class had eaten their scouts.

"Don't look behind. Our task is to keep Eren safe and reach the basement, even if it means our lives." The Captains voice was clear and demanding. They focus their attention back to the road, their shaking hands grip their reigns tighter.

X

Armin joins their group a little later, after being ordered by Commander Smith. He briefly informs Captain Levi of all the information they had gathered. The Captain nods.

"If your reports are correct, there should be three heading our way." Levi clarifies.

Armin nods at him, his eyes still directly focused on the horizon. "Yes, and if my calculations are correct, they're four minutes away from us."

Levi peers above his shoulders, the outline of the beasts already in sight.

"You're right," He tells Armin. "We will take them down. Kirschtein, take the left. Braus, stay with Eren. Make sure he doesn't shift and keep him safe." They shout their consent except for one.

"Captain, let me shi—"

"Eren, no. We need you to get to that basement." Jean interrupts him. He was about to protest once again but Armin beats him to it.

"Jean's right Eren, we need to get you there as soon as possible. I'm sure Jean and Captain Levi can kill them right away."

He stays quiet as he watches Jean latch his hook on a tree.

X

Their group successfully disposes the titans that they encountered, and settled their way back into following their plan. They were all on the edge though, Jean ears twitch with every scream that they hear, Sasha winces at the bodies they pass, Armin's eyes widen at every time they see black smoke piercing the crystal blue skies. The normally stoic Captain is grim with the amount of casualties the legion is suffering, and with them being at the safest spot in the formation as possible- it wasn't a long stretch to think that they see most of the deaths.

It was best that they do not dwell on them; they follow the Commander's green signals and change their course naturally. Avoid engaging in combat as possible as the wide plains aren't ideal for the use of their gears. Though, there is quite an abundance of short-trunked trees, Eren highly doubted it would help a lot in taking down a high-meter class titan.

The ground shakes beneath them and all heads turn to the sound.

To their left, another aberrant is quickly gaining momentum towards them accompanied with what seems to be a regular ten meter titan behind it.

"Arlert, how long do we have till they approach?" Captain Levi peers behind his shoulders towards Armin's nervous eyes.

"Three minutes for the abnormal, five for the normals." Levi recognizes his response and he draws another set of blades from his gear.

"Jean take down the normal on the left. Braus get the right. I'll kill the abnormal, Arlert make sure Eren doesn't get even a single scratch." They all nod their heads as they wait for the titans to come. Sasha turns her head and she lets out a small whimper.

"Captain-"

"What?" Levi turns his head towards the direction where Sasha's eyes were trailed on. A large group of titans, probably around four, are slowly heading towards them.

"Sir, they're slow but if we don't take down the first ones we'll have a problem."

"Shit." Jean curses.

"Let me shift." Eren insists. His eyes are darting worriedly towards his comrades but none of them pay him any mind.

"That's our last resort, Jaeger. Arlert just try and stall the larger group. They look like regulars so it won't be too much of a problem for you. Eren just focus on following the green signals." Levi maneuvers himself at the feet of the aberrant after he shouts his orders.

Everything was a flurry of pained shouts, a swift blur of red and irresponsible choices afterwards.

X

Eren groans in pain as he tries to push his eyes open. He does so successfully but he notes that they burn at the sight of sunlight. His head was pounding mercilessly and breathing was too taxing. He could hear his shallow breaths from his ears, his body was numb and he notices that he couldn't move his left leg. He groans once more.

"Eren, are you okay?" Eren slowly turns his head to the voice and Armin's head pops into his view. He winces at the sheer effort for him to move his head.

"No- it hurts." He croaks. It was a miracle he was even able to produce a sound let alone talk.

"Do you want some water?" Armin doesn't wait for his reply; instead he is already helping Eren up from his position to an easier one with his back at the head board. Placing a cup of water on his hand, Armin urges him to drink it. He does and it eases some of the coarseness his throat was feeling.

His thirst saturated, he gives the room a full sweep with his eyes and he rests his gaze on his friend once again. Eren notices Armin's fleeting eyes are never meeting his, they're swollen and red almost as if he was-

Noticing the absence of another figure in the room, he nudges Armin's hands lightly.

"Where's Mikasa? He asks. As if on cue, Armin completely avoids his eyes and he trembles in his seat. Looking like a lost cat that is being cornered by a butcher.

'_Maybe he didn't hear me.'_

"Armin, where's Mikasa?" Eren asks again, her lack of presence is starting to worry him but he isn't the one to complain since she would probably be hovering above him like a mother hen if she was present. Still, it didn't bode well with him to not have her be by his side. It's extremely odd.

"Eren, I-" Armin chokes back his sob and clutches the white sheets of bed he's lying on. He lets out a small muffled cry that confuses Eren even further.

"She's injured isn't she?" Eren's voice was now dangerously low at the thought of her being harmed in anyway. Starting to feel irritated, he was about to get off the bed but Armin's small hands stop him.

Armin looked pained as a cascade of tears fall on his face once again, not answering him. Not knowing what to do, Eren pats him lightly on his head to help comfort him, now fully convinced Mikasa is simply tending to her injuries.

"What happened then?" He inquires. He couldn't fully remember anything after the Corporal had sliced the aberrant's foot, the rest are all blank.

"You- you don't remember?" Armin furiously wipes the tears away from his face as he tries to calm down.

"No, all I can recall is the Captain giving us orders then he shot his hooks on the abnormal's foot. That's it." He explains. '_Maybe someone had died' _Eren thought, but most of them are trained to avoid death as much as possible so he pushes the thoughts aside.

"Captain Levi did kill that titan. Jean and Sasha had a hard time to kill the ones assigned to them so I had to hold of the larger group longer. The Captain helped me but another wave was approaching so we decided to just try and out run them but…" Armin looks at him in the eyes. "You tried to kill them. Captain Levi told you not to transform as it will take too much toll on your body so you obeyed."

Armin shifts lightly on his seat and he casts his eyes downwards.

"That doesn't mean you didn't fight, though. You pulled out your blades and you tried to help with one 15 meter abnormal." He continues.

"We thought you were already okay but a normal titan had grabbed a hold on your line and you snapped back."

"So that explains why I feel so sore." He mulls. Armin nods his head slowly in agreement.

"Did Captain Levi save me again or…?" Eren asks. The blonde boy shakes his head dejectedly and he grabs the handles of the bedside drawer. He pulls it out slowly and Eren's eyes widen.

"Mikasa did, Eren. She saw it coming for you so she killed it but she hadn't noticed you were directly underneath it."

Eren shakes his head in denial.

"She-" Armin's voice quakes "She pushed you out of the way when she finally realized the titan was going to fall on top of you."

Eren shakes his head more vigorously now, certain that Armin is lying. He eyes the items the other boy is holding and he sneers at it.

"She would kill you if she knew that you had stolen her scarf." He grabs the red material along with a piece of what seems to be a clean pair of boots. He looks at it disgustedly, fairly sure that this is all just a prank as he throws it across the room- farthest away from him as possible.

Eren stays silent for a while, letting the entire information sink in. He drowns Armin's sobs beside him to let his thoughts swim.

He pushes his covers away, deciding to pay Mikasa a visit. Armin stops him once again.

"Don't Eren. You're not well enough yet."

Eren glares at him and he attempts to move but his own body stops him, his right foot not moving to his whims.

"I have to get to her. I have to tell her she needs to stop protecting me. She's in her room isn't she? She's-" He started rambling nonsense that he knew was probably not true but the denial was still think on his veins, his brain couldn't accept something as mundane as—

"She's dead isn't she?" He whispers. The eerie silence taunts him that his thoughts are right. The sunlight laughs at him with rays that he doesn't want to feel and heat that he did not appreciate burning into his skin.

Armin's sob answers his question.

"She's dead…" He states. His thoughts run a million different miles.

"Where's her body?" He says it so lightly thinking that if he says it any louder it would probably be the truth. He's sure it isn't.

"We weren't able to… that's all we could retrieve." Armin points to the boots and scarf that he precariously threw away, much like what he did to the owner.

The realization finally sinks in and silent tears fall from his eyes. He doesn't try to make a sound, too afraid that it might break his composure.

"That's all?" he murmurs almost to himself. He eyes the items and he ignores the pain all over his body, reminding him that everything is real. He jumps out of bed despite Armin's protests not to do so and he swiftly crosses the room to grab them. He sinks in to the ground while he cradles them to his chest, tenderly hugging them, careful not to put too much pressure as if they will break.

Armin stops trying to scold him and instead he wraps his hands around Eren, giving him comfort that he knew wouldn't be able to fill the thaw on his heart.

"This is it?" Eren desperately clung to the scarf, the reminder of their bond together. He glides it across his cheeks letting the smooth fabric rub his skin. He takes a deep breath as he buries his nose inside it, it smells like Mikasa and home and he's sure he's farthest away from the both of them.

His tears don't stop although he still doesn't make a sound. He fingers the sole of her boots, they're almost worn down from all the training she would do. Training that didn't even save her-

He finally screams, muffling the sound inside her scarf.

"Mikasa, I'll kill them all…" He promises. "After that, please wait for me. I'll find you." He begs.


	12. Big Baby

Title: Big Baby

Rating: K

Warning: None

Summary: There are a few things that brings the titan shifter down. She is one of them.

A/N: Obviously you get it by now that I am lame with summaries and IDK why I try though. but yeah, anyway enjoy the fluff fest!

* * *

><p>He moans as he rolls over in pain. Eren's body is sore all over. His joints feels tight, his muscles are screaming every time he would attempt to move them and he feels like he's about to die. He tells her just that.<p>

"M'kasa m'dying." He whines. She gives him an exasperated look as he tries to snuggle his burning head on her stomach. She moves away with ease and gingerly places him back on the bed.

"This is why I told you not to play with Carla outside. In the rain." She scolds. Dipping a piece of cloth on a basin filled with cold water, she places the fabric on his head that makes him moan exaggeratedly once again. She sighs dramatically.

"Not m' fault she's irresistible. Don't be mad, loveyuh." He mumbles. Honestly, he doesn't have enough energy for her scolding much less have a conversation with her. She grabs a towelette from a drawer and she dips it on the same basin.

He peers at her; she still looked pissed at him so he lets out another moan of pain. He hardly caught the brief _'big baby'_ she whispered but he groans, nonetheless. She slips her hands inside his shirt as she wipes some of the heat at the nooks of his armpits and neck. He flinches a bit at the sudden cold that shivers his skin but she holds him down. Her strength is still superior and much more now that he is sick.

As if on cue a bubbly small human being stomps inside the room to make her presence known.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYY!" The tiny human being screams. Eren winces at the sharp sound.

"Carla, daddy is sick because of your little stint yesterday. Please try and be quiet for him, baby." Mikasa drops the towel on the basin as she picks up the little girl. The little girl happily lets herself be picked, her dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes blazing with excitement. When she is securely wrapped around her mother's arms she squints at her daddy. Her small pudgy fingers pointing towards his way.

"What's wrong with daddy, mommy? Is he dying?" Her small voice was anything but happy, and Eren groans dramatically at her.

"Yes Carla, daddy is dying." He cries. Carla laughs and buries her head on her mother's shoulders as she watches her daddy try to open his arms to grab her. Mikasa is having none of their antics though.

"No Carla, daddy isn't dying, yet." She gives Eren a death glare that effectively shuts him up. "Let's go fix you some breakfast, okay?" Mikasa looks at the mirror of her orbs as if she's looking at her own reflection. Carla is her living embodiment except for the little girl's hair and stubborn chin. That she got from her stupid dad.

"Okay mommy. Get well soon daddy. I love you so much." She adorably croons towards her hero. Mikasa smiles at her sweet child thanking the gods that it was her husband that caught the fever and not her little angel.

"Don't go Carla!" He flails around the bed to make Carla laugh. Her small giggles fill the room.

"Idiot." Mikasa whispers as she carries their child to the kitchen.

x

She drops Carla on a tall wooden seat Eren had specifically built for her. Mikasa quickly prepares her some bread and a soup she had made for Eren.

"Mommy, what does idiot mean?" She asks innocently. Mikasa's eyes widen at her slip and she mentally slaps herself for teaching the little girl a slightly bad word. Not wanting to admit to her husband that she's probably a bad influence to their daughter, she answers avertedly.

"It means daddy is handsome, sweetheart."

"Okay, mommy." She giggles. Mikasa can only pray she doesn't mention that word again.

She pushes the bowl of soup and bread towards Carla and the little girl eagerly eats her breakfast. She smiles at her little angel as she swipes her long brown locks away from her face.

X

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDYYYY!" Carla squeals towards Eren and she bounces on the bed, hugging his legs. He laughs at her enthusiasm despite the fact that his ear drums probably popped off at her scream.

"Carla, what did mommy tell you about screaming?" Mikasa asks. The little girl looked at her sheepishly, entering the blanket that is draped across her daddy.

Mikasa sighs as she sets herself to take care of two big babies.

Eren gives her an apologetic smile that she waves off. She presses her lips on his forehead and leaves the room to make lunch. Before she leaves, she catches the conversation between the two.

"Don't hide Carla! You are so pretty so you have to show your pretty face." He pats her little head and she giggles.

"Daddy you idiot!" The girl replies with gusto.

Mikasa hurriedly left the room in both shame and amusement.


	13. Eren Jaeger Appreciation Club

Title: The Eren Jaeger Appreciation Club (EJAC)

Rating: T

Summary: They gather every week to appreciate the beauty that is Eren Jaeger.

Warnings: Extreme uhm fangirling. that's it. that's the whole story. not much romance though, just pure fangirling

A/N: This is uhh... uhhhh... I can explain. Screw that, I can't.

* * *

><p>"Rough night?" Sasha pushes past Mikasa as the latter opens her apartment door. Mikasa's hair was a bird's nest with every strand sticking in random angles that looked painful to smooth down. Her lips looked swollen and she didn't look like she had any sleep at all. Still; Sasha, Annie, Krista and surprisingly Ymir had appeared at her front door. It's not a rare occurrence at all since every Saturday they have their weekly meetings at exactly 8 am at Mikasa's apartment since hers is the most spacious.<p>

Mikasa could've sworn she had cancelled but low and behold, here are her annoying friends.

She wasn't given any ample time to answer Sasha as the woman had already entered her abode and settled herself and the others in. Like usual, she had brought her box of memorabilia and mementos that they gather for.

You see, they're a club. A club of what?

Eren Jaeger Appreciation Club, that's what. Or EJAC for short.

This is a very exclusive club, there are a lot of fans but this little group takes pride on the fact that they're his number one fans. Well, at least to them. Mikasa is sure everyone claims they're his number one fan.

Really though, you wouldn't think a corporate, stoic, serious-business girl like Mikasa would be into these hypes. But Eren Jaeger wasn't just any hype, he's the biggest German movie star in Hollywood right now, it isn't even funny. The multitude of adoration he receives on a day to day basis is a fine evidence on how the whole world worships him.

He's pure talent, they claim. His fine fine _fine_ looks doesn't hurt either though, girls around the world swoon whenever he would run his fingers through his hair on red carpet events. His sparkly green eyes could melt girls' underwear even if it's just on your TV screen. Oh, don't let them get started on his body because _mama mia_ you can run your eyes on his sculpted body and you can swear your eyes would develop its own six pack. He was that damn hot.

And so, they gather here, on her apartment, every Saturday to discuss just how fine he is. It's probably pathetic to some, it's kind of sad if they think about it but it makes them extremely delirious and drooling afterwards and it's important.

Mikasa herself established the club after learning that the rest of her office friends had the same amount of adoration for her idol. She had invited them over once and the rest is history.

"Why is Ymir here?" Mikasa asks deadpanned. Sasha gives her a warning look that she ignores. She plops down on her couch beside Annie.

"What, lesbians aren't allowed to ogle men now?" Ymir crosses her hands below her breasts as she sits down beside Krista. The blonde girl gives her a sweet smile that she returns with a sappy one of her own. Mikasa rolls her eyes at the suffocating sight of love.

"Oh please, your sexuality is Krista. I can hardly call you a lesbian." Mikasa retorts that makes Annie snort and elbow her on her ribs. Ymir just glares at her but quickly retracts it when Krista notices. Ymir gives her another stupid smile.

"Never mind all of that!" Sasha exclaims. She excitedly deposits her box atop the coffee table. She rubs her hands in anticipation. "Let's just appreciate the god given gift that is Eren Jaeger." She pulls out her favorite poster of the movie star. Three gasps resounded throughout the apartment as if they hadn't seen it before. It was normal but there was something missing—Sasha notices.

Sasha eyes her.

Mikasa's eyes hardly widened at the sight of Eren's poster wearing only his cargo pants. He was smiling boyishly towards the camera and his topless self was grabbing the back of his neck that emphasizes his biceps. _Yum,_ but today Mikasa doesn't seem impressed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasha accused, narrowing her eyes towards the black haired woman. Mikasa shrugs.

"Nothing, just tired. Didn't I text you that I'm too tired?" She sighs. Sasha's eyes narrows even more to the point that her eyes almost formed a line.

"Were co-workers. We didn't have any work yesterday since Levi is out of town." Sasha sensed something is fishy. She isn't sure what, but she'll get to the bottom of it.

"I stayed up late watching 'Titans: Eradicated' ." That shifted Sasha's attention to more important matters such as…

"Oh man. He's so delicious there isn't he? I love the way he says: 'I'll kill them all!' it's so powerful and angry!" She claps her hands in excitement and the rest of the group nods in agreement.

"He can kill me anytime he wants just as long as he whispers that in my ear." Annie adds in. She's usually the more quiet type, preferring to just listen in at Sasha and Mikasa go at it with their crude comments. Since today Mikasa seems to be a little off, she pitches in the conversation.

"That's what I'm talking about, sister!" Sasha raises her hands to high five Annie but the blonde girl only stares at her as equally as deadpanned as her seat mate. Sasha retracts her hands in shame and pulls out another item.

Krista squeals beside Ymir as Sasha reveals the object. It's a rare collector's item of Eren's figurine that he had signed at the bottom as there were only 50 of those distributed. Even if Mikasa is off-putting today her mouth widens in delight.

"You're shitting me." Mikasa growls. She crawls towards the table and stares at the figurine longingly.

"Ha! This was my surprise. I had to fight tooth and nail for this in eBay. Worth it though." Sasha sets it on the table for Mikasa to get a closer look. The oriental beauty tried to touch it but Sasha swats her hands away.

"How much did you buy it?" Ymir asks. Sasha frowns.

"Let's just say I'll be eating ramen for the rest of the month." She looked dejected at the thought of missing in on her precious food but lightened up instantly when Annie spoke up.

"Show us the signature."

Sasha eagerly nods her head and turns the figure showing off Eren's signature. His writing is wispy, manly and if you ask the club, very sexy. They notice that there's a small little heart at the end of his autograph.

"Aww, would you look at that there's a little heart." Krista croons. Sasha's smile by now resembles a very satisfied puppy at the sight of her friends' envy.

Her stomach growls, though.

Mikasa pays her no mind so she just decides to enter Mikasa's kitchen herself. It was quite a walk since her apartment is big.

The rest of the group continues to stare in awe of the figurine until they heard two screams coming from the kitchen and a loud crash.

Mikasa and the others run to the source of sound but Sasha's loud screech stops the black-haired girl.

"MIKASA, WHY IS THERE A NAKED EREN JAEGER IN YOUR KITCHEN?!"

* * *

><p>I should say sorry for this. But really this is me right there fan girling over my idols<p> 


	14. Hold pt 2

Title: Hold (Part 2)

Rating: T for violence

Summary: He has saved the world, now it's time to find his.

A/N: This isn't much, I just wanted to end the other story with a better note, I had this on mind while I was writing it and I couldn't simply let it stay angsty too long. It's a better ending, yes, but there are still so much stories about them to tell!

* * *

><p>The battle had stretched for far more than Eren could even remember. The ground smelled putrid and the stench of rotting flesh fills their nostrils but no one had the time to stop and be disgusted. There were a few more titans littering around the area, most of them are the hardest to kill since they've survived the most. The ones left had probably killed off a fourth of the legion and it makes Eren's blood boil.<p>

These creatures killed his family and they were going to pay.

He lifts his large hands to grab the small titan latching on his legs. He picks it up easily; it's no more than six meters but his fully developed titan form had already surpassed 15 meters without sweat. Sneering at the titan, he twists it's head on its neck, a faint sound of nerves being snapped, powers his blood lust even more. He gives a forceful tug on the titan's head to pull it apart from its body. Satisfied, he drops the monster on the ground to head towards a group of titans surrounding his comrades.

Eren's glowing eyes widened marginally as he saw Connie being grabbed by a titan. Acting on impulse, he pushes the titan off his friend to attract its attention. He had succeeded but now his worry is that he is far too injured to fight off a wad more. His healing has significantly slowed down due to lack of stamina and he fears that a critical blow may be fatal.

The titan slams against his frame as Eren tries to push it off. He holds off its head at an arm's length to stop it from biting any limbs off. He's pretty sure his thighs aren't even whole anymore, his ribcage is partially bitten off and his neck is spurting out blood everywhere. His form wasn't even recognizable with the amount of scars and bruises his body is covered with.

Still, he tries to fend off the titan. It's chomping its teeth mindlessly and is flailing its arms at its sides. Eren give it a swift kick under its feet to throw it off guard. Thankfully, it's not as smart as the others so it wasn't hard to pin it down. Eren glances around the battlefield noticing that there are about four more titans their group is handling. That's good, it's almost over.

He grabs the titan's neck and pushes it away from its body. It squirms underneath Eren and is thrashing around violently to the point that Eren almost loses his balance. He anchors his feet on the ground to keep a firm hold on his stance.

This titan may be incredibly stupid but it's extremely strong and its skin is amazingly pliant. Its head wasn't moving anywhere, the skin is keeping it in place and it's taking too much energy on Eren's part.

He elbows the titan's solar plexus but it doesn't double over in pain.

"Jaeger, pull him up. I'll try and cut its neck." Eren recognizes the voice as the Captain's and he nods his head in compliance. He drags the titan by its neck, the monster's feet dangling underneath it when he had pulled it up.

He didn't expect it to be able to stretch its neck, however. The titan bites his wrists off that effectively made him lose his hand. Startled, he tries to clamp it down with another hand but the titan had lunged for his head.

The last thing he heard was Levi's shout that he had done well.

X

He opens his eyes and he immediately regrets it. It's bright, too bright but it feels like he's floating. He doesn't know exactly where he is and he's not sure anyone is there with him.

"Hello?" He asks. It's just pure white blinding light around him, no people or bed he's lying on but it still feels incredibly soft. A voice beside him startles him.

"Eren…" He slowly turns his head towards the source, his heart beating loudly against his chest. He knew that voice anywhere and he sorely misses it.

"Mom?" He whispers, not quite believing it. He could only make out an outline of the figure; it's blurry and hazy because of the white background. He rubs his eyes to get a clearer view but it doesn't help at all.

"Yes," She spoke. If his mom is here… then?

"Am I in heaven?" He asks her candidly. His voice shook a little with unexplainable fear.

"No," Eren looks around, bewildered. If he's not in heaven, then he isn't dead? "You're dead." She answers him. He was beyond confused now but he feels her hands around him and it feels like he's 9 once again.

"Where's Mikasa then?" He wanted to see her and fulfill his promise that he will find her. He has to, he wants to.

"She's not here, Eren. She's already gone back."

"I don't understand…"

He feels her hands sweep his hair like all the times she had done before and it consoles him. He frowns.

"We're here in the waiting room. This is where your soul will go after you die." She explains. His brows furrow deeper in more confusion. She continues, "You can choose to go back and be reincarnated."

"So Mikasa has gone back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He could feel his mother smile. He didn't know how he knew that, it was just that he felt it, in his mind he can see her smile even if his eyes wouldn't let him.

"Because she couldn't handle seeing you die again." His firsts clench in anger at himself as he remembers all the pain he's put her through. Even if she's already dead she still has to get hurt. It wasn't fair for her.

"I'm so proud of you, my baby." His mother wraps her arms around him for a hug. He still couldn't see her but he could feel her phantom embrace. He wanted to hug back but when he squeezed in front of him, only air had greeted him.

"You've grown so much." He could hear the quiver in her voice and it made his heart swell in longing for his mother. They had missed so much from each other and no amount of time could ever make up for the times they had lost.

She weeps for her son that was forced to grow up so fast. Her heart breaks from the amount of death that he had to witness that no normal teenage boy should even see. At the same time, she's extremely proud that he had saved the human race; that he was brave enough to fight for what he had believed in despite everything he had gone through. Her little boy is already a man and she couldn't really believe it.

"I wish you would've been together with Mikasa though…" She trails off, her voice chuckling slightly at her insinuation. He grumbles at her attempt to bring them together. There really was no need…

"She's grown up too. She's very beautiful. I wish I could see your children someday."

"Mom!" He looked scandalized and she laughs. She pats his head adoringly and pinches his cheek that earns her a squeak from her son.

"She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" Her question was rhetorical. He doesn't make a move to answer her.

"Why didn't you go back then," He asks her.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to see what you have become."

"I'm a monster."

She gasps beside him and swats his hands lightly to scold him.

"Don't you dare say that! You're a hero, Eren. Never forget that. It is because of you that we could have a world to go back in to."

His heart felt lighter when she said that. It was too much hard work for him for a long time and now he simply wanted to rest.

"I did it, didn't I, mom?"

"Yes, you really did."

"Can I go back as well?"

"Yes and I'll be joining you" He feels her smile once again and his own mouth follows suit.

"Will I still remember you?" He sounded like a lost child but to be honest, that's exactly what he is.

"No…"

He mulls her answer over as they bask in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, he finally speaks up.

"I'm going to go back for Mikasa. I've already saved the world, mom. It's now time for me to find my world." A light shuffling beside him makes him think she had nodded her head in agreement. She knew exactly what he was talking about, knowing firsthand how much he really loves Mikasa. She is his world and he wasn't able to show that to her when she was still alive. He needs this chance.

"Yes, let's go get Mikasa."

X

Eren wakes up to the sound of his alarm and he angrily throws it across the room. It's Saturday and no one should even be up until noon.

"Eren!" His mother calls him from downstairs. Groaning dramatically, he pads his way to the stairs.

"What?" He murmurs sleepily, he finds his mom cooking breakfast and his mouth waters at the scent of bacon.

"We don't have any bread."

He grumbles at her but she gives him a stern look.

Huffing, he stalks back to his room to change his clothes for some more appropriate attire. He reemerges minutes later to give his mom a quick kiss before he heads out the door.

It's a beautiful day but it's simply too early for Eren. He yawns loudly, forgetting his manners as he drags his sleepy feet through the sidewalk.

Checking the street for any cars, he crosses the street carefully. His head drops once again when he's safely planted on the sidewalk but was stopped by warm hands circling his waist.

He panics, thinking it was a mugger. He was about to fight it off but…

"Eren?" He knows that voice… he's heard it a thousand times before. He knew it just like he knew that this isn't his first lifetime.

But… he wasn't supposed to remember… neither did she.

He twirls her around to face him; her beautiful face comes into view. She's exactly as he had remembered her only her hair is longer and she isn't so muscular anymore.

Her eyes are the same shade of storm, her hair is still thick and black but now it reaches up to the small of her back and her lips are still beautiful albeit they're glossy now and pinker from the cold. She doesn't let her hold on him waver and he doesn't allow her to, either. They stay still, content at staring at each other.

He had found her.

Something is missing.

He pulls his red scarf away from his neck to place it on her. She takes it gingerly, burying her pert little nose in his scent and places her hands back at his waist. She snuggles her face on his chest reveling on his presence.

How could he think of anything else when his entire world is currently holding him with her arms?


	15. Hold pt 3

Title: Hold pt. 3

Rating: K (whoa first K in forever)

Warnings: cheese overload

Summary: She eases her way slowly in his life but he thinks that's where exactly where she belongs.

A/N: I loved this A/U so much that I didn't even try and stop myself from making another one. This is extremely cheesy that you can make a pizza out of it, so if cheese is not your thing you are free to move on and skip this. And also, couldn't help but put Grisha and Carla here since I'm sure they're the first eremika shippers ever.

That's totally my headcanon though.

* * *

><p>"You're staring at her again." Grisha pulls a chair to sit down on, settling himself beside his flustered son. Eren has turned red from embarrassment but not from shame, but instead of turning away he still continues staring at Mikasa and his mom baking cookies together in their kitchen. He hadn't invited her over, but his mom had practically begged Mikasa to come live with them on the account that she always wanted a daughter of her own and the inexplicable feeling of Carla that she has known Mikasa before.<p>

It's been three months since she has found him and he wouldn't let her out of his sight ever since.

"I feel like I haven't looked at her enough," He explains to his dad. His voice is calm; a paradox of his blushing face and Grisha couldn't help but smile. "I don't know how but…" Eren glances at his dad. "I have this feeling that I've met her before. I know her name; I didn't even ask her for it…" He trails off.

Grisha nods in agreement with a small smile on his face.

"Science will never be able to explain this, son. I feel that way towards you, your mom and Mikasa as well."

Eren sighs at his confession and rests his head on his hands.

Mikasa's and Carla's giggles fill the room as they taste the cookie batter they just made. Their eyes are twinkling with satisfaction as they both nod at the taste. Carla sweetly asks Mikasa to scoop them up over a cookie sheet and the girl sets to work again.

Eren watches her movements intently.

"I'm so worried that…" Eren whispers, not wanting any of the women to hear his fears. "That if I look away, I might not see her there again."

Grisha is surprised that his son was capable of feeling that. Just a year ago, he would often encourage Eren to make more friends. He wouldn't say that his son is an introvert, but more of it is mostly on his son's intimidating personality. He wasn't a bad kid, no, but he has a tendency to be over-zealous on things he loves. More especially now since—

"I don't know what I did in my past life but most of the time; I think I'm not good enough for her."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Grisha jokes. Eren cracks a small smile towards his father. "Seriously though, you've been very good to her."

"Maybe, you've been reincarnated so that you can have another chance and make things right, hmm?"

Mikasa places the baking sheet she has just finished into the oven they have preheated. Carla check over her work and claps her back.

"I'm never letting her go." Eren states it clear and concise.

"And you shouldn't, your mom is driving me nuts about getting you two married already." Grisha chuckles. "I have to keep reminding her that you aren't 18 yet."

"She's already 18." Eren says lightly.

"Finish college first." Grisha tries to keep a serious face but fails. Both of them laugh quietly, trying not to startle the two girls that are now patiently peering over their baking cookies.

"Hey, you two! What are you laughing about, huh?" Carla hears her two boys laughing and drops her mittens at the counter. She gestures to Mikasa to come and follow her over to their dining area where the men are sitting and unashamedly staring at them.

"Nothing, dear. Eren's just excited about your cookies." Grisha lies. Eren had to pinch his lips together to stop himself from erupting in another fit of laughter.

Carla just sends the two fools a suspicious glance and takes a seat across the two of them. Mikasa follows suit and pulls a chair beside Carla before giving Eren a confused stare. He waves it off and opens his palms in front of her to take her hands. She gives it to him and sends a warm smile.

"I'm not buying it, Grisha."

"Nobody said you had to." Came his cheeky reply but a good hard stare from his wife and he folds like a puppy in front of her.

"How long do those cookies take to bake, Mrs. Jaeger?" Mikasa had unknowingly done damage control and had Carla's eyes sparkle in excitement over her question.

"Oh dear, just call me Carla. I'm going to be your mother-in-law anyway."

"Mom!"

"Carla!"

Mikasa blushed and hid her cheeks on her scarf and Eren was horrified at her boldness. Carla however, was not sorry at all and her face was full of mirth and mischief.

"They take around 20 minutes or so. I'll finish them up and you kids can go up and 'study'" Carla wags her eyebrows towards the pair and Eren's face has burned from horrified to just kill me now.

"Mum, can you please just… ugh."

"Mikasa dear, my son is not the most eloquent human being in the world as you can see." Carla wipes tears from her eyes as she laughs and her husband stares at her in amusement. Can't say the same for Eren though as he looked like he was just about to melt from embarrassment.

"He's really sweet when he wants to be, though." Mikasa defends Eren and he blushes in reply.

Carla nods her head in agreement and abruptly stands up. "Go on, the day is young." She ushers the two teenagers from their seats and encourages them to leave the room. Eren sighs at his mom but is thankful nonetheless.

"We're going outside then," He announces.

"Take your coats, it's a little chilly." They mumble their yes and head out the door. Eren fishes for Mikasa's hand and laces it with his, his lips curved in a content smile.

"Where are we going to go?" Mikasa asks.

"Secret." He teases her. She frowns at him and he huffs, she already knows his weakness.

"The park. Wanted to walk or something."

She doesn't reply but she holds him tighter. It's her own way to remind herself that he's real and he's with her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replies to her thoughts and she briefly wonders if she had said that out loud. Or maybe he's just getting better at reading her, she's not quite sure.

"I didn't say anything…"

"Yeah but you had this anxious look on you face and you were biting your lips. Plus, you were squeezing my hands too tight."

She hastily lets go of his hand but he catches her, effectively stopping her from pulling away.

"I don't mind."

She exhales in defeat and she lets him lead her over to the closest park in their area. It's relatively small and unpopulated but it's perfectly quiet and beautiful. They walk around aimlessly, just enjoying each other's company and warmth.

"You know you're amazing, right?" Eren tells her. She averts her eyes away from him and hides a giddy smile.

"Yeah, you tell me every day."

"I feel like I don't tell you enough, like I've taken you for granted in our other life…" He looks at her with uncertainty.

"I don't remember much and I'm not sure if it's true or not," She starts.

"The fact that we knew each other's names is enough proof that it is." Eren cuts her off but she ignores him.

"The Mikasa then would've hated to hear you say that you've taken her for granted. I'm sure she would've done everything just to keep you safe, as I would and neither of us would expect anything in return."

"You really believe that?"

"I do, as weird as that sounds." She looks up the sky and stretches her free hand, palms up, she catches a lone snowflake.

"Do you feel a pull towards me, then?" Eren watches carefully, looking at her face to learn more.

"Hmm… not really a pull, more like I'm super comfortable around you." She answers him honestly.

"And I don't think it's like those in the movies where you think that you know someone their whole life…" She stops walking and tugs on his arm to face her which he complies.

"I don't feel like that at all… I need to know more because what I know isn't enough."

Her confessions echo around his mind. He mulls it over and recalls the first time that they've met and he couldn't help but agree. Nothing is ever like the movies and that their emotions are something that they're uniquely sharing.

"You're right."

"I find that I am most of the time, are you still surprised?" She pinches his nose and laughs. He pouts at her dramatically that makes her roll her eyes at his silliness so she kisses the pout away from his lips.

"We've got to go back, I'm sure your mom and dad are already devouring the cookies." He lets her lead the way back to his house; loving the way she would often look back at him and check if he's alright, the way her cheeks are red from cold but she ignores it since she's with him, the way she would fill their silence with her heartbeat. Seeing her alive and well, he's glad he has lived long enough to be able to find his home.


	16. Weddings and Rings

Title: Weddings and Rings

Rating: T~ 'cause my potty mouth is really out there

Warnings: Language and squealing females

A/N: Obviously I have a thing for weddings, proposals and stuff

* * *

><p>The mess hall is abuzz with mindless chatter, the low hum of voices cheerily filling the usually quiet room. People are excited, and years and years had passed since he had joined the legion but not once had he witnessed them this energized about something.<p>

"Please! Tell us the date!" A younger cadet squeals, her right hand pushed up in the air to catch the attention of Mikasa. The elder woman smiles at the beaming face of the girl, pushing her red scarf upward to hide her blushing face.

"It will be sometime this spring. Right, Eren?" Mikasa nudges him with her elbows and the man beside her yelps in pain. She panics, forgetting her own strength a little as she cradles his ribs with her warm hands. He groans at her.

"Yeah, new beginnings and all that shit women like." Eren rolls his eyes at the swarm of swoon the crowd had made. They are starting to get on his nerves with all their questions and Eren was beginning to think that he should have forgone breakfast and just slept in instead. Of course, Mikasa would never allow that- he had already planned it earlier on but the girl was equally excited and had dragged him out of his bed the moment the sun had made its presence known.

Eren casts a side-way glance towards Mikasa, careful not to linger too much as the hoard of people might notice. Her face was glowing, absolutely glowing and it shone so much that she couldn't really contain it. Even Jean had noticed the way she had been and the twinkle in her eyes were an added bonus. She would often stare longingly into space now, a contented smile resting on her face. While before; he wouldn't often see her bounce happily, but now…

Her steps are lighter and there's a certain spring to it.

"Can we come to your dress fitting?" Hanji asks. The Squad Leader had been perched substantially too close to Mikasa that had the black-haired girl push closer to Eren. Hanji had even thrown Armin out of the picture, insisting that the blonde had simply no business in womanly matters such as this. Armin had understood right away and had politely asked Eren to come but Hanji had declined. He was important to the event and no blonde boy was going to take him away from these overtly excited species.

Mikasa nods slowly, checking Eren's face as if she's asking for permission. He only rolls his eyes at her, trying to convey through his body actions that yes, he's annoyed he's here, please leave him the fuck alone.

Who even invites men to these stupid wedding planning stuff anyway?

The crowd once again sways with _ooh _and _aahs_ after Mikasa claps her hands and vigorously agrees to their request. Eren briefly wonders how these women will fit inside a small store. Survey Corps women aren't exactly known for their finesse anyway.

He resumes sulking, his head petulantly placed on top of his hands as the women begin questioning Mikasa again. He chances another glance but he finds himself unable to look away.

He supposes he can endure all of this for a little while. It's for her and he only wants that smile to last longer and for it to be permanently etched on that face. Really, he couldn't ask for anything more, he had been selfish before so now he can only dedicate the remaining years of his life into making her happy.

How could he not?

He drops his hands along with his head, his eyes cast downwards on the floor further avoiding any eye contact.

A giggle resounded beside him so he lifts his head just a little bit. Mikasa had now let her scarf go so that the beautiful flush on her face is in full view- for him to imprint in his mind. His eyes trail her left hand. A simple gold band adorns her ring finger and his heart clenches.

Hands shoved in his pockets as he fingers the ring he _almost_ gave her.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I really am. I'm filled with so much angst lately so... anyway, give me 'dem reviews 'cause they help me write faster *shamelessly begs now*<p> 


	17. Eh?

Title: Eh?

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

Summary: It is surely shaping up to be a bad day

A/N: I am sorry, I really am about the last chapter so this is my sorry letter to all of you. And uhm to the anon who had requested for the play date continuation, I'm working on it atm but I have to think of more ideas to write since it's so meh at this point so... Anyway, here's a little drabble as my sorry, hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Mikasa wakes up with a start, the alarm's ring digging painfully on her eardrums. She groans, pushing away the thick wad of blankets draped over her that she couldn't even remember using. She tries to remember the night before but all of it comes to a blank, the last thing she can recall was working on her laptop at her home office and had sneaked in a little nap.<p>

'_Well, so much for a nap.' _She thinks as her toes touch the cold hard wood flooring. She pats her foot around for her slippers but was sorely disappointed when she finds none. Her mouth lets out a deep sigh along with a quick swipe over her face trying to wipe the sleep off her face. She was unsuccessful, another yawn breaks in and she just pads her way over to her bathroom not quite noticing the _change_ yet.

RING!

Her cell phone pierces the quiet atmosphere with its obnoxious sound earning another groan of disapproval from the woman. She had already grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom and had settled into bringing it while she picks the offending ringing thing.

'_This is a bad day I can feel it.'_ She is sure. She checks the caller ID and was tempted to hurl it across the room at the name.

"What, Eren?" She tries to keep her tone bored and impassive but instead it came out a little irritated than she had expected. She figures she's just too tired to care at this point; he's the reason why she's so overworked, anyway.

"Hmm Mikasa, you're already late." He scolds lightly. Her eyes narrow at him despite that he couldn't see her but she's beyond logic at this point.

"Your point being?" The acid from her voice leaks burning the receiver. She walks back to her bathroom, running the tap to brush her teeth, after all hygiene is very important to her.

"My point is that you're late. You're my secretary; bosses shouldn't come in before their subordinates."

She curses lightly but all that comes out are garbled words foamed by the toothpaste. He laughs on the other line. She spits the lather violently on her sink and gargles exaggeratedly for him to hear.

"I wouldn't be this goddamned tired if you would just finally do what you're paid to do and leave me to do what I'm supposed to be doing." She hisses.

"Oh? What should _you_ be doing then?" His tone teasing and husky. She instantly regrets what she had said since her mind had taken a turn towards thoughts that she shouldn't be even thinking about towards her boss.

She was almost tempted to say, '_you'_, and thanks the heavens above that she wasn't that too far gone in her fuzzy mind to let it out. She would rather die than for him to know that she's constantly fantasizing about him. He's far too cocky already, she wouldn't stoop so low to add herself on the notches in his bedpost.

"I should be answering calls, organizing your schedule and making sure you're well accounted for. I am not your personal maid." Her haughty reply comes as she exits the room to make her way towards her dresser. She spots her usual crisp white shirt and business suits.

"You sound like you woke up at the wrong side of the bed, baby." She hears him shuffle and laugh on the other line.

"Don't call me that," She interjects. "I'll be there in thirty. Don't call me anymore."

She buttons her oxford and almost ends the call but his voice stops her.

"What now, Eren?" She rolls her eyes.

"Wear something sexy for tonight." He orders. Whenever he would want something from her he knew exactly how to push her buttons so that she wouldn't be able to say no. How could she, when his voice is sexy and had almost melted her panties off.

"What for?" She keeps it short, just in case he hears how bad she has it for him.

"Hmmm… our engagement party, baby."

_Eh?_

"Eh?"

Her brows furrow in confusion. She didn't remember penciling in an engagement party for him nor did she recall that he had a fiancé. She didn't even think he's the type to keep a woman for more than a week so what the hell is this fucker talking about.

"Surprised, baby? Check your left ring finger."

She does and a huge ass diamond ring is snuggly hugging it.

She screams in both horror and disbelief.

* * *

><p>Oh come on Mikasa, we all know you want that huge ass ring on your finger, please. Feedback is appreciated and I'll love you forever if you do *swears on her scout's honor*<p> 


	18. Eh? pt 2

Rating: T+

Warning: Suggestive themes, Language

A/N: Since you've asked so nicely (right), and I was inspired (right)- here's the continuation of 'Eh?'. Following this story will be smut based on this so skip that if that sort of thing offends you. Just to give a warning.

The dress mentioned here is: www . lulus products / renaissance-court-lace-black-dress /44697 . html (just remove the spaces please)

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Mikasa hisses, her nostrils incredibly flared as she stopped stomping enough to enter her boss' personal space. He seems unfazed and completely ignores her, his gaze steely glued to the computer, probably editing another proposal from an incompetent subordinate.<p>

She huffs indignantly when he offers no sign that her presence is known. His eyes still wide and completely focused on his work while his hands slave away while typing on his keyboard, teeth pulling lightly on his bottom lip in concentration.

Her eyes follow the dart of his tongue as he mists his lips with it and her thoughts instantly fall to the gutter. Is his tongue as talented as he is? What would it feel buried inside her and—

She shakes her dirty thoughts away and refocuses on her task at hand. She angrily removes the ring that was situated on her left hand. She pulls her hand back (the years of playing for the softball team finally paying off) as she throws the ring across the room and hits her boss squarely on his chest.

He yelps in both surprise and pain, his chair almost falls over as he struggles to regain his balance.

"What the fuck?" Eren finally acknowledges his secretary who looked as equally as pissed as he is, her hands crossed underneath her breasts giving them a yummy emphasis. Her face is scrunched to a frown but to be honest she looks more like she's suppressing elation than anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" She repeats; her voice low due to the fact that their office isn't quite exactly known for its discretion. They'll have a field day if they hear any of conversation between the two and she is not risking her reputation for this _ass ._A very fine _ass, _but an ass nonetheless.

"It's an engagement ring." He states simply as if he's talking to a child. He returns back to his work remembering that the deadline is this afternoon and that no sexy secretaries would stop him from doing that. "I didn't think you were such a prude to not know that." He adds.

She feels her hair cackle above her head, her eyes twitch in irritation and her nostrils flaring in dangerous speeds as she attempts to calm herself down. "Excuse me?" Her tone insinuating the every little bit of her offended levels.

"You heard me." He makes no move from his spot, still giving her a half-assed attention span to revise drafts sent to him by his idiotic staff. He would give it to her though, if Mikasa had been the one who had produced the reports, he wouldn't be even editing it.

Meanwhile, Mikasa takes steady deep breaths to abate her annoyance, trying to count to ten. It doesn't work because next thing she knows her hands are slamming on his desk, startling the brown-haired man. His glasses flew askew resting at the bridge of his nose at his surprise.

"Do you want me to report you for harassment, Ackerman?" He challenges her, his gaze trailing lower to check if she had obeyed his order. She did and quite frankly she looked every bit of his innermost fantasies. Her long black hair was left to flow freely past her shoulders giving her exquisite skin highlights with its contrast. Her face was almost devoid of make-up except for a thin swipe of pink lip gloss that Eren wanted to lick off her. Oh, let's not get started on her dress because it should not be legal in any state. It's a little black dress that hangs snuggly at the top of her shapely legs giving Eren an unrestricted promise of what's about to be his. Its sweetheart bodice is covered by an intricate detailing of lace that to be honest, Eren couldn't care less about, because all he can think about is how much he wants to take it off her and bend her over his desk.

"What are you wearing?" His voice husky and dry from the display, his eyes blown full with lust as her anger dissipates turning into a sudden shy route. She shifts lightly on her feet, head bowed down to hide the blush forming in her cheeks at his ogling.

"You said I should wear something sexy…" She attempted to bury her face behind her hands but Eren quickly stood up from his chair to pull them away from her. He clenches her wrists with one hand and the other lifting her chin up to meet his hazy eyes.

"Can you turn around for me?"

She obliges, revealing the oval shaped cut that exposes the expanse of her skin. It cuts low up to the small of her back and was daintily pulled together with a large black ribbon on top. His mouth water at her little twirl, his hands itching to grab every piece of her flesh. No matter how much he wanted to, he stops himself. She was still royally pissed off with his little stunt and he still has to make her see the light of his actions.

Then he'll bang her. Definitely into eternity.

She scowls towards him, her shyness momentarily forgotten as she remembers the dilemma. Spotting the engagement ring being twirled around his thumb and index finger, she fleetingly snatches it from him and resituates it on her left hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" She repeats. Mikasa raises her left hand to gesture towards the ring that she had took from him, his smirk growing deeper at her possessive show.

"We're engaged, apparently." He chuckles, her eyes narrowing at his cheeky reply.

"I don't remember being asked." Pert little nose upturned in haughty indignation.

"I did, actually. Believe it or not; it's quite an entertaining story to tell." He makes his way back to his desk and signals her to sit on his guest's armchairs in front of his work space. Her frown deepens at his nonchalance and just nods her head for him to continue.

"I asked you last night." He sends her an amused look as he watches her eyes widen in horror.

"How the fuck did you get in my apartment?!" She reins to keep her voice down but it was too damn hard when he keeps on giving her unwanted surprises left and right.

"Easy there. Best remember I'm still your boss even if we're getting married." He saves the document in his computer before he sends her a teasing wink. She looked like she was ready to blow her head off with his riling and he couldn't simply resist. God, it was easy to push all her buttons.

"Explain now. Full detail before I go to Mr. Smith and file a sexual harassment case against you." Her teeth grits together.

He laughs at her even more, how could he take her threat seriously when her chest is heaving so deliciously that completely back trails all of his coherent thoughts?

"Fine," He concedes, "Well you gave me your spare keys last month, remember?" He checks over her, to see her nodding pensively.

"Okay well, last night I was calling you about the data representation document I was set to present this afternoon, remember that?" He waves his hands in front of her to give her an inkling on what he's working on right now. She nods again.

"Right, since you didn't answer my calls and this is due today. I panicked and being the thoughtful bo-"

She clears her throat.

"Pff—I dropped by your apartment and called out for you. Seriously, when you hadn't answered as well, I began frantically searching for you all over."

She rolls her eyes at his over-romanticized detail of his story. Nevertheless, she keeps quiet.

"I found you in your study- office- whatever and you were fast asleep on a project that wasn't even due this week!"

"Hey! You wanted me to send them in by Thursday so you could look over them." She counters. He ignores her protest.

"So anyway, being the gentleman that I am—"

Another clearing of a throat.

"I carried you over to your bed and the conversation during the trip was interesting." He wiggles his brows suggestively. She gives him her best 'are-you-kidding-me' look. He doesn't continue, instead he laces his hands on top of his desk, waiting for her to take the bait and ask him what they had talked about. She was so done- seriously done with her boss' childish antics but on the other hand she's too damn curious on what he has to say.

"What did we talk about?" She demands rather than asks.

"Oh good you asked so nicely because—"

"You're wasting my time."

"You're so impatient, Mikasa." His drawl sends shivers up her spine that makes her wet and that's not a good thing. This man in front of her is dangerous, very dangerous as he can spot liquidizing females from a mile away.

His smirk tells her that he's already noticed.

"You said the sweetest thing, really—"

"Just please get to it, Mr. Jaeger." Her tone was purely business but his shit-eating grin widens at the name she called him. He loves it- absolutely basks in it whenever she indulges him with the way her tongue rolls his surname.

"I asked you to marry me since I figured I cannot simply live without you. You practically run my whole life and I don't even know how you get my dry cleaning amidst all the-"

She sighs at his ramblings.

"Right, sorry. You said yes! Can you believe it?" Her face looks more disgusted than shocked but he continues. "Well, neither did I but the Boy Scout that I am had a ring ready for the occasion!" He exclaims joyfully and she shushes him, keeping them from being gossip fodder.

"Hush! I don't want people saying that I'm screwing you when clearly I'm not." She admonishes.

"You want to anyway." He states and she had the audacity to look scandalized, her hand hovering above her heart in an offended manner. "You know what the most interesting part was?"

She humors him. "What?"

"You told me you've been in love with me for six years."

She freezes, he's beaming at her. She's fucked but he's so dead.

"And you know how long we've been working together?" His grin widens. She doesn't answer him knowing full well the extent of how long they've been together professionally.

"Six years." He claps.

She's horrified!

"Good thing we've been in love with each other for the same amount of time, yeah?" He returns back to work as his brain dead secretary processes what he had just said.


	19. Eh? pt 3

Title: Eh? Part 3 or as I like to call... my very first eremika smut ever

Rating: M, very M.

Warnings: PWP, language

A/N: Uhm. To the people who are easily offended with smut, please feel free to skip this. It's probably too much *shrugs*. Anyway I'd like to thank all of you for your support and really, I love you all so much and whenever I feel down I just read and read your reviews 'cause those stuff makes me happy and fluffy all over.

Thank you again!

* * *

><p>"Did you wear my gift?" Eren blows on her ear lightly right after he gives her lobe a languid lick. She squirms underneath him, both of his hands placed strategically on either side of her armrests effectively keeping her in place, trapped on her chair. His teasing had started early on during the day and it took almost all of her willpower not to cave in and beg him to fuck her senselessly.<p>

Not here, not when there's a meeting scheduled 15 minutes from now and that their colleagues might enter the meeting room any moment.

She gives him a slight push right after she sighs a quick yes at his question, his grin widening by a huge margin. He keeps still despite her feeble resistance, his breath fanning her cheeks with a warm gust.

"Very good, Mikasa." He darts out his tongue once more, licking the soft milk of skin just underneath her jaw. She moans in arousal, feeling the cool air hitting the wet trail he left on her burning skin. Mind foggy with lust-induced coma, she makes a move to grab his collar to plant her lips against his. Her plan however, was foiled the moment Eren hears footsteps nearing towards the room. He backs off, buttoning her blouse that he popped off earlier during their make-out session.

He smirks at his work of art; her hair was tousled from hands running on it, her lips are swollen and incredibly red from the biting and sucking he did, her clothes are rumpled that seemed like a bunch of hands had grabbed her from the way they were wrinkled. She looked totally sexed out and they haven't even started yet.

Pushing his own arousal aside (and he's thankful Mikasa had chosen him tight trousers to wear today), he sits to the right of Mikasa. He leans back, legs crossed sexily as he watches his secretary drool over him. He's a sight to see as well, his tie was hastily thrown on and his clothes were impossibly wrinkled as well. His fly wasn't even zipped so Mikasa reached out and fixed her boss' appearance, her diamond ring brushing against his clothed erection.

"Fuck, don't do that." He warns her but with the way she's blushing, makes him think that it wasn't intentional. Still, he keeps caution as the doorknob turns slowly- a pour of people floods the room. The noise the crowd brings clutters the room, hushing the sound of the heartbeats of the other two occupants.

The two try to compose themselves and thankfully no one questions them as they take their respective seats and pull out their materials. The crowd hums in a low murmur, chatting amongst each other before a round of boring report analysis starts.

Mikasa couldn't even bring herself to answer the woman beside, her who's asking her how her weekend has been. She couldn't even check to see if there's someone beside her at all, not when her mind is far too gone in haze and her focus is solely on Eren who is looking as smug as ever. Fucking bastard.

She squeezes her legs together while her hands rummage her pockets to fish out her phone. She pulls it out and sends a lazy text to her boss.

_You fucker, you like this don't you?_

She hits send the moment she finishes, not caring for the possible consequences of her message. A throat clears, a beep rings throughout the room. Eren waves his hands to catch everyone's attention, ignoring his blinking phone.

"This month, we need to address certain points in our group…"

Mikasa drones Eren's monthly assessments of their group's performance. She watches him with earnest as he animatedly gestures towards a presentation he did based on their activities and outputs. His hands reach out to emphasize a certain aspect, his back and biceps pushing against the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

She's thankful that he forgot his suit jacket because man, she's about ready to run her hands up and down those muscles. She imagines him grabbing her hips tightly, her nails raking the tanned hard flesh above her while he makes her scream in ecstasy.

Someone clears their throat.

"Ackerman, since you're spacing out, you clearly know all the figures already. Tell me, what's the cause of our annual hike this month?" Eren crosses his arms, his biceps screaming to be licked and—

'_Oh shit, is he talking to me?'_

"Uhh.." She looks at him confused, her eyes still diluted with lust. He sighs at her display.

"Just tell me what caused our highest point this month." He rolls his eyes and takes his seat beside her, his fingers tapping impatiently as he waits for her reply.

Right, she gets back to work mode- pushing all of her _other_ thoughts aside. She shuffles for the papers she had prepared the night before (Or morning, because Eren always insists that her nights are reserved for him alone).

"This month we had expected a recess in our sales," Her voice is surprisingly even and business like, not a hint of nervousness in its wake. "But due to the fact that we launched our new campaign, the consumers were most likely swayed by our new advertisements."

Mikasa gives Eren a side-way glare before she continues, "That and the fact that Mr. Jaeger had boosted sales with his new line of products which are relevant. That's why our sales sky rocketed this month in unbelievable amounts."

His smug smirk is back in its place; his fingers are now drumming faster but all Mikasa can think about is how she wanted them inside her.

Of course, it didn't help that Eren's sheer talent in their area is also too damn attractive. And the fact that he's well aware of this.

She swears she's a collective puddle when it comes to her boss.

The meeting continues with each of her colleagues giving a brief presentation of the projects they have handled this month. Trying so hard to keep her focus at work, she pulls out her little notepad to take down notes in case Eren asks her for a minutes report after the meeting.

Her phone vibrates at the side of her thighs as she lets out a little squeak earning the attention of all the occupants in the room.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit edgy. Please continue." She huffs a short breath of air and hauls her phone out.

_Mikasa, you really should watch your smart little mouth. You'll never know if I decide to punish you for it._

She hastily types her reply.

_I'd like to see you try._

She listens in to the current speaker but another buzz interrupts her.

_Will do, princess._

She blushes at the prospect of him punishing her after work. Her days are significantly more interesting than before ever since they've gotten engaged and…Well the sex is so good, most times; she can hardly register her name.

If she had thought he was going to wait for privacy till she gets punished, boy she's in for a real surprise.

Both his hands cradle his phone, his fingers swiping away to look for a certain application he had in store for her gift. He opens it but not before he leans in beside her and whispers in her ear.

"Try to keep quiet, princess."

She gives him a confused gaze but her eyes weren't able to hold it that much long as they widen in surprise. There were sudden vibrations down her nether regions and _fuck…_

"You asshole, you fucking gave me vibrating panties?!" She hisses through her teeth as she tries to keep it quiet. She's good thankful of the fact that no one seemed to notice the sudden buzzing sounds down _there._

Her phone beeps once more and she struggles to let her hands move to check the message.

_Isn't it quite a contraption? My friend invented it and you can hardly tell it apart from normal underwear. He even made an app for me to use for you!_

She musters, really tried to muster a cold death stare but all she manages is a weak narrowing of her eyes, her lips softly parted towards him as she struggles to maintain her composure.

Eren's grin widens.

Her hands shake to press in some semblance of a reply.

_Bastard._

Eren spies around the room to check if his subordinates are still talking, his attention was fully captured by his wheezing secretary beside him. Satisfied when they take no notice of her, he swipes his finger on a dial in the app.

The buzzing turned up a notch, the sensations rubbing mercilessly on her clit, her arousal soaking the chair underneath her. Her mind is fogged up because _holy fucking shit_ she's in a room full of people she works with and her boss is trying to fuck her up.

_Watch your mouth, princess._

His message pops in front of her, giving her a clear warning on who's controlling the matter. The fight in her had long gone, not when her lust is threatening to rack her body into oblivious ecstasy. She pushes down the moans that bubble at her throat and instead let her short pants push out from her parted lips.

Complete brain signals had closed off, her wants taking the front seat of her mind when Eren decides to full crane the device to its maximum potential.

She is going to kill him. But not before she impales herself on his dick, she decides.

A feminine voice beside her pulls her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Mikasa?" Her unsuspecting co-worker peers at her face, Mikasa seriously wanting to choke the man beside her as he chuckles.

"I-I'm f-fine…" She manages. The buzz by now is more pronounced, but no one seems to notice it or they just pointedly ignored it. Despite her insistence that she is fine, her head drops to the table with a loud thud. Her over-stimulated clit is beginning to shake, she's near release and she's sure she doesn't want to do it here. Not in front of people who should be respecting her.

Her weak arms quiver to grasp Eren's strong forearms; she gives his sleeves a light tug. Her head turns toward his direction, still heavily leaning on the table as she fights down her orgasm.

"Eren, please…" She hadn't realized that she had probably said that too loud. It came on to Eren directly through his cock- her wanton needs and the hint of desperation fueling his own desires. He glances towards his staff.

"Out." He orders. His eyes settling back on his secretary. When no one makes a move, he practically shouts at the top of his lungs. "Everyone, Out!"

They quickly fly to their feet, scrambling to exit the room thick with pent up sexual frustration.

Eren doesn't bother locking the door, knowing that no one will dare defy him nor disturb him if they value their job. He lifts his fiancé's face up to catch her lips in a searing kiss.

Her mind numbs at the sensation of being kissed but as much as she wants to relish it, the torture he had put her through was too much.

"I-I can't- I…"

He nods his head and carries her to plant her over the table. He lifts her skirt up to reveal the silky red panties he gave her and without any preamble, he yanks it down and throws it over his head.

He gives her another passionate kiss while he works on his trousers, trying to get them off as fast as he possibly can. She notices him fumbling with his pants so her hands blindly help him, pushing the offending garment out of their way right along with his boxers.

She lifts his dress shirt just a bit so she would be able to get a remarkable view of the cock she's about to take.

Mikasa moves her mouth towards it, wanting to get a taste, but Eren's hands on her shoulders stop her.

"Can't anymore, need to be inside you. Okay?" She nods her head in agreement and lies back on the table folding her legs as she spreads them wide with the help of her hands grasping her ankles.

She was a sight to behold, her skirt bunched up on her waist, her pussy in clear view for him.

He wastes no time in entering her in a swift motion, her slick arousal aiding his movement creating no resistance for him. He lets them both savor the feeling of being filled and being clenched tightly on to, both moaning at the sensation the other brings.

"You need to…"

"Yeah, you feel so good, princess."

Her walls clench around him at his words. He slowly moves inside her, his hands travelling at the expanse of her still clothed breasts. He pulls on one of her nipples, his other hand settles to keep her in place by holding her hips down.

Her mewls of pleasure entice him to move faster. It doesn't help that she's jutting her hips to match his pace.

"Please, Eren…" She begs, her half-lidded eyes searching his diluted pupils. He gives her nipple another tug as he pulls out from her completely only to smash back inside her with a force. Her eyes roll at the back of her head, his cock had hit her spot and it sends stars whirling in her view.

"You're too fucking hot." He claims, his jerks had now steadied to a frenzy of pounding. Her hips meet his thrusts, her body seeking more and more from their contact. Her moans and gasps fuel him into quickening his pace, his hips rolling whenever she would beg for more.

Eren's chocolate brown hair is matted to his forehead, his sweat rolling down his temples at the fire their actions bring. One of her hands grasp the hand holding her hips down and she gives it a painful squeeze whenever he would hit that sweet _sweet_ spot inside her.

She couldn't last long, she knew. He had been teasing her relentlessly ever since this morning and the whole day was spent as foreplay so holding back was not easy anymore. Especially when his fingers had found her sensitive nub and is furiously rubbing on them, eager to get her through the cliff of her pleasure.

"Eren…" Her pleading sounding throaty and fraught. He hoists her legs on either side of his shoulders, her knees resting at the sharp edges of his muscles drawing her impossibly closer to him. It makes it easier for Eren to produce faster but shallower pumps, his own orgasm looming just around the corner.

Mikasa whines, her eyes closing involuntary- hand clawing Eren's hot flesh under the pads of her desperate finger tips. He grips her chin tilting it up to angle it towards his face, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Open your eyes," He demands her. "Watch me fuck you."

Her gasps fill the air, his filthy words bringing her to the edge of her climax. White spots glisten in her eyes as waves of pleasure roll off her body. She clenches her muscles around him wanting to ride his own orgasm with her.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream and reduces is to chant Eren's name in ardor.

After a few more thrusts she goes down from her high, her eyes locking back on Eren while both of them regain their breaths.

"You didn't…?" She asks and he shakes his head. She pushes him on a chair and unwinds herself away from the desk, settling on her knees as she faces his cock. She licks her lips just right before she takes him full in her mouth, relaxing her gag reflex in order to deep-throat him.

"Fuck that's—" His words were muffled by his moan as she pops his dick out of her mouth to give the head a quick lick. His taste is a distinctive mix of sweet and salty and a hint of her- it makes her want to taste more and then some. She hallows her cheeks sucking the head while her hand pumps whatever she couldn't take in her mouth. His hands bury in her hair softly stroking the inky black hair he had admired for so long.

She took him full again and he wasn't able to stop himself from clutching her hair painfully. She doesn't flinch nor complain, liking the way he was rough with her.

"You better… _hah_… I'm close…" He pushes her away but she steels herself under him, her head bobbing rhythmically while her eyes give him a sultry gaze. She plops his cock out of her mouth once again to talk, "I want to taste your cum."

How could he possibly survive that?

He couldn't, his cum spurts inside her in white strings of salty goodness that she laps up like a good girl. She keeps her pace, milking him for all he's worth and drinking the fruits of her hard labor.

Another pump and he spilled himself empty inside her hot mouth. He's spent and he leans back on the chair watching her pull away from him. She feels a trickle of sperm escaping her mouth that automatically makes her thumb reach out and wipe it away. She meets his eyes once more as she licks her soiled thumb clean.

"You fucking minx." He closes his eyes.

"Says the one who made me wear vibrating panties." She pulls her skirt down while searching for the said panties. She finds it completely soaked and unusable underneath the file cabinet shoved at the corner. She grimaces.

"It's completely ruined, and fuck, now that I think about it… so is my reputation." She says grimly, picking it up and waving it in front of her boss. He grabs it and shoves it in his pockets not before he takes a whiff of her musky smell.

"They already knew anyway. I forgot we had the intercom on when we were at it last week. Smith had been giving me pointed looks all week." He laughs at her horrified face which is probably a permanent fixture now that she's with him.

"Don't be so worried, it's not as bad as last month." He adds. She covers her ears not wanting to talk about that moment, humming lightly to stop his voice from entering her senses.

"Remember when your mom walked in on us trying anal?"

She was practically shouting her '_lalala'_.


	20. Only if you're with me

Title: Only if you're with me

Rating: Unbelievably K

Warnings: None! can you believe it? neither can I.

Summary: An expedition is due tomorrow but two friends share their innermost thoughts with each other.

A/N: This is probably the second to the last story I'll be posting here since I feel like I'm losing inspiration each day so... Anyway, this is just a sorta filler thingy idk what this is, I was feeling melancholic and this is the result of it. Please do enjoy and feedback is my reason for living (really).

Oh, and thank you for your wonderful reviews omigosh cause I always jump on my seat whenever someone gives me those elusive things. Sheesh you guys are the best.

* * *

><p>"You ready for tomorrow?" Eren sits beside Mikasa who is sitting under the shade of a tree. He shifts his body to plop his head on her lap while grabbing one of her hands to signal her to start stroking his hair. She giggles and obliges him, the pads of her fingertips brushing against silky strands of chocolate brown locks. Eren sighs in contentment.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever be." She admits. Her back against the trunk of the tree whilst her eyes scan the clear blue sky right above their thoughts. "I'd rather have us run away and live peacefully but…"

Her hands work on a tangle, she disengages her other hand from the ground to softly pull on the threads of hair.

"But I don't think you'd like that." She finishes.

Eren grabs her wrists and settles her hands atop his chest, her palms burning above the pounding of his heart. It's her assurance that he's alive and beside her.

"There are times when I've thought of that as well. Running away, I mean." Honesty laced along with his tired voice. His hands play with the fringe of her scarf that he gave her. So many memories of them together had been weaved upon this simple cloth and the fact that it has witnessed all of it. The scarf is the symbol of their bond.

"But I want to see the outside world." He closes his eyes as he imagines all the stories Armin had planted in his head, his mind growing with imagination of the ocean and the promise of vast amounts of land he had yet to see.

"I want a world where I can build a family and I won't have to worry about the safety of my children." His lips curl slightly at the thought of a happy ending after this nightmare is all done. Titans eradicated from the face of the earth and peace is swept among them. It seemed like a faraway dream but with his comrades with him, he doesn't think it's impossible.

She hums, the notion of shaping her world around people she loves the most without a shadow of fear is certainly agreeable. Her hands draw circles of joy and promises atop his chest. They both smile.

"If I die tomorrow—" Mikasa says, but Eren interrupts her as soon as she mentions death.

"That isn't an option." He grits through his teeth, his eyes open to give her an angry stare. Pulling the seams of her scarf, she hides her frown, but he sees it anyway.

They don't make a move to talk about it anymore but the possibility of it happening looms over their heads.

"Tell me what you believe in." Her murmur slips along with the breeze. Leaves falling around them as they give each other a longing stare. In a world they're in, there is no time for love- they remind themselves that.

"I believe in stars," He laughs. "I believe in destiny, I believe in life after death and I believe in you." It comes out as a breathy whisper that bubbles out of his quivering lips.

"Most importantly, I believe in us and the fact that wherever you go, I will always follow. That's my existence."

Her breath hitches on her throat and she swears her heart stops beating just so she could hear those words. This is as close as she will get for a confession, she muses.

"So don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." He nozzles his head on her stomach that makes her bite her lips to stop herself from giggling. He knew exactly where she's most ticklish and abusing that spot was a low blow. She pinches his arms and he stops, he snuggles his head back on her lap.

"I wonder when our roles have changed." She voices, her thoughts swimming around the dynamics of their relationship.

"The moment I realized I cared for you." He confesses. Her lips tug in a satisfied smile as they bask in a comfortable silence despite the fact that tomorrow is a pledge of pain.

In a world they're in, there's no time for love- but they do so anyway.


	21. And I Will Find You

Title: And I Will Find You

Rating: K+

Warnings: Suggestive themes, implied death and violence

Summary: He vowed to find her and in the end, he does.

A/N: Yes! I know another A/U and I've broken my promise that I said I'll end it but I couldn't and it broke my feeble little heart. Alright, since I can't seem to stop writing these two dorks, I'll leave this thing incomplete and I'll add stories whenever I feel like it (Which is like today). Anyway this is another reincarnation fic (gosh this cliches really get to me) and I hope you'll like it as much as I loved writing it.

This could be a companion fic to the previous one, "Only if you're with me" since they do have the same theme and they're probably in the same universe etc etc.. this can be a stand alone though. whatever.

P.S. I love you guys *sobs*

* * *

><p>The final battle hasn't been won yet but a few are already cheering loudly. The faint sounds of shouts whirl across the battlefield where a litter of titan bodies and corpse of soldiers have scattered.<p>

"Mikasa," A shaky hand reaches out to touch the fatally wounded girl. She turns her head at the sound, and a faint smile passes her lips at the sight of the boy she loves beyond belief. He looks worn down as well, his right hand is missing and a huge gash on his head is bleeding profusely, dripping down his eyes that's causing the boy's eyesight to be hindered. "Mikasa…"

The heavy stench of death and victory lays stale amongst them and they think that their inevitable deaths are justified when it's this way. At least, to them, they think that they could give their friends a future that didn't look as bleak as theirs. She reaches out her hand despite the cry of her pain, to lace her fingers with his.

"You've done so well, Eren." Her smile radiates through the dreary atmosphere and his breath hitches on his throat, his green eyes starting to feel watery at the sight of her in pain. He realizes it's the same pain he's put her through a dozen of times before but the difference is that his pain will be permanent. She looks ready to give up and his heart slowly turns cold.

"I'm sorry… I promised that I won't let you get hur-"

"Don't you dare," She stops him, her tone fights to stay straight-laced but ends up sounding croaky and desperate than she had intended. "There's nothing I regret, even if it means this." Her hands clench into a tight fist as she struggles to keep her composure, the waves of pain burning her lithe body.

He swipes the hair that has fallen on her face, his body scooting closer to her even if it had hurt too much to move. Nothing will compare to the moment when you realize that you'll be holding her for the last time, so he ignores the stings and cradles her cheek with his remaining hand.

"When I'm not with you, it's cold," He whispers. "And when it's cold, it's the time that I feel the loneliest the most."

She chuckles beside him and drags her body as close to him as she possibly can.

"Remember what you told me before?" She asks him. "That you'll follow me wherever?"

"Yeah…" He coughs out a spurt of blood that lands on his heaving chest and he settles himself back on the ground. Their time is almost up. "I'll find you, okay?" He promises her.

She hums in agreement and closes her eyes, her pink lips part as she waits for her final breaths.

"I love you, Eren." Her laborious breaths don't stop her from closing in their distance and planting her lips softly on his. She smiles at the lightest kiss.

"I love you too, Mikasa." He looks at her stormy grey eyes once last time before he closes them with his fingers and shuts his own.

And their heartbeats die as one, their first kiss is incidentally also their last.

x-x

Eren was twelve when he had first started looking for Mikasa. He hasn't got an inkling where to start since he's barely even a teenager. The dreams and the memories flood him like an ocean of unfulfilled dreams and he could hardly understand them, being at a young age, so he decides to finally find the girl who is haunting his dreams.

It started when he was young, around five, maybe? So, all his life, he knew. He knew that there is someone he had to find and it was only when he was twelve did he fully understand the gravity of finding Mikasa.

She had short black shiny hair and in his memories he knew they were soft. So soft that he often associates marshmallows with them, so he never had the heart to eat them because most of the time he would inexplicably cry when he does. Her eyes are grey and in his dreams they never seem to smile. He doesn't know why he thinks eyes should smile, but for some odd reason he has a feeling that her eyes should.

He always remembers a particular event where he wraps a red scarf around the girl's neck. He hadn't owned a red scarf of his own but ever since he had remembered that, he had developed a sudden fascination with them that caused his mom, Carla, to finally buy one for him at the age of nine.

He feels like at nine years old, she should've been with him already- but she's not.

"Eren? What are all these newspapers for?" Armin lightly pushes some clippings around him so he could sit at the floor of Eren's room, his homework tucked under his arm. He looks at his best-friend questioningly as he folds his legs.

Eren doesn't look up from the article that he's reading intently. "I'm looking for a girl…" He trails off, his eyes searching for a particular word of interest. He scans his brain for what he knows. "You should help me." He adds.

Armin picks up a clipping. There are several words highlighted in yellow that piques his interest. "Is this about the girl you've been telling me about?" He asks, his eyes glossing over the word, _Grey eyes _and, _oriental heritage._ He picks up another clipping which has the same words highlighted but had huge 'x' across the page.

"Yes," Eren answers shortly.

"Why is this one marked with an 'x'?" Armin waves the article in front of Eren but the boy still doesn't look up, keeping his head intently focused on his task.

"Because it's not her. I only keep the ones that match her." He points his finger towards a clear book he had perched on top of a stack of newspapers. The rest of the clippings looked like they were haphazardly strewn away but the papers inside the clear book looked ironed out and well-taken care of.

Armin gives Eren a hum in reply, picking up the notebook that's in the smack middle of the room.

It's a list of probably the things he's looking for, Armin deduces, since he's seen the words highlighted on the papers he picked up. He scans the list.

_Mikasa Ackerman, same age as me, black hair, grey eyes, pink lips, creamy skin, no parents, doesn't like mushrooms, as tall as me, likes horses, has trouble sleeping, most likely Asian and German, likes fruits, very strong, has a red scarf, likes me, likes my smell, has a tribal mark on her wrist, has a mole on her hips._

"Eren, how did you know she has a mole on her hips?" Armin asks him, boggled and shocked that his friend knew of this.

"I just do." He pushes a particularly thick book of directories in front of Armin and the boy sighs to get to work.

x-x

It was a horrifying nightmare of giant men and people dying that had triggered Eren to lose sleep. The images of his true life friends dying before him was scary enough, but the image of his Mikasa being hurt and lying on the ground bleeding to death was enough for his sanity to tether around the edges.

He pants and grasps his cell phone; the only thing that can relax him now is to try and find her once again, even if for the past three years he had done so was a bust.

He dials a directory hotline once again.

'_Directory assistance, how may I help you?' _a bored female voice answers him. He gives his automatic reply.

"Hello, yes, uhm… I was wondering if you have a Mikasa Ackerman listed?" He sighs. His efforts have always been futile, and he isn't surprised since she should still be fifteen and that her parents should have been the ones listed as the contacts and not her. Still, it doesn't hurt to try, so he does so anyway.

"No, sorry sir. But I do have Ackermans, do you have any address or information so we can narrow down the search?" He hears her type away on her computer but he gives up.

"No, it's okay. Thanks though." He hangs up and fishes for his table side lamp. The sudden flood of light burns his eyes but he ignores it and reaches out for his drawers in search of his tattered notebook. He finds it and pulls it out, quickly skimming over the pages as he reaches a long list of names and telephone numbers.

It's a long list of all the Ackermans and Mikasas he could manage to scour.

He picks up his phone once again and tries to call where he had left off.

x-x

The year is 2014 and facebook is his dream-come-true and hell-on-earth at the same time. It's convenient when he's constantly searching for her, yes, but at the same time, equally as heartbreaking when he finds a similar name to hers but he doesn't see her face peering on his computer screen.

"Sir, I—" A female voice interrupts him accompanied with a light knock on his door, which he notes, is completely wide open. His eyes leave his screen for a moment, minimizing the window he's browsing in.

"The door is open; you don't have to knock, Sasha." He gives her a tired smile that doesn't reach his eyes and gestures her to come closer. She takes a hesitant step towards him and points at the door.

"Do you mind if I…? It's a little private." She explains. He gives her a slight nod as permission and she proceeds to close the door after she checks if the coast is clear. She places a mound of paperwork on top of his desk as well a conspicuous brown folder underneath it. He eyes her questioningly.

"It's a few more mug shots I managed to get from Jean." She explains. Her eyes dart back and forth due to nervousness.

He gives her a thankful smile in return and pulls the folder out, stashing it away where it will be hidden from plain view. "Thanks Sasha. Tell Jean, I'm up for a couple of beers if he's available." Eren shifts his eyes back to his computer thinking that Sasha would leave but she doesn't make a move, instead she bites her lips edgily.

"There's something else…" Her hands fidget under her and she nudges her head towards the folder that he had just put away. "Take a look inside."

He pulls it out once again and a drop of pictures lands on his lap. They're all mug shots of Mikasas and Ackermans for this month and a few girls that looked similar to her but had a different name. He scans them unintestedly and a little twinge of dejection pierces his hopes. But his heart stops as he fingers the last one.

"Aiko Ackerman?" He whispers. Her hair is the same shade of black he remembers albeit it's slightly longer. Her skin is pale but she looks like she hasn't gotten sleep at all. The picture wasn't a mug shot but instead, it looked like it was taken haphazardly and beneath it was a scrawl of mindless numbers.

"What's this?" His eyes never leave the picture as tears start to stream down his eyes.

"Uhm, it was Annie who found her. She was in Milan for her training and she met this girl," Sasha nervously giggles. "Says her name is Aiko and she looked just like Mikasa, Annie said."

"This is her number?"

"Yes."

That night he booked the first flight to Milan.

x-x

He was jetlagged and woozy from his flight but it doesn't stop him from calling Armin the moment his feet land on Italian soil. He shakes off the strain in his muscles and tucks his suit on his arms. He hadn't bothered changing from his work clothes- going straight to the airport.

"Eren…?" Armin's sleepy voice answers him. He checks his watch, forgetting the time difference. It's 9 am in Milan and back in New York it should be around 5 am. He scouts around the Malpensa Airport to look for some sort of café he could lounge on. He spots one and makes his way towards it.

"Yeah, Iisten Armin. I'm in Italy…" Spotting the line for coffee he stands at the end, twirling his hands nervously on the hems of his jacket.

"What?!" Armin violently whispers. If sleep had been clouding him a moment ago, Eren's statement had quickly dispelled it for him.

Eren hears Armin's tired sigh from the other line. "Is this about Mikasa?"

"Yeah, I think I found her. Well, Annie did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Annie is busy and we haven't talked for a week, Eren." Armin gives him another sigh.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Do you want me to take care of your work or something?" He asks.

"Nah, Sasha has it under control. Just uh…"

Armin bates his breath.

"Give me some sort of support, will you? I don't think I can take another lifetime of heartbreak."

"Don't worry, you'll find her." Armin assures him.

x-x

He calls her up as soon as he's had ample amount of rest. He didn't want her to be turned off by his looks; he looked far too old for his age due to stress and it bothers him now that it's a possibility that he'll find her.

He doesn't know what to expect really, if she remembers him at all or not. The rest of the squad had very vivid memories they shared so he supposes she would be just the same. And it wasn't odd that she had a different name, Armin is now Armin Smith since Commander Erwin Smith had adopted him.

"Oh, uhm hi." His voice quivers as he hears her pick the phone up. He holds his breath to catch her melody.

"Hi, who's this?" Her accent was spot on but there was something off with her pitch, it was a little too high but Eren thinks it may have been due to her environment. Maybe she's not the same Mikasa, heck he isn't even the same Eren he was before- he's here chasing after her and not the other way around.

"This is Eren Jaeger and I-uh… my friend talked to you about me four days ago? Annie Smith, remember her?" He closes his eyes to stop himself from crying, he's close to it- he feels it and it wouldn't do him any good if he broke down.

"Oh yeah, I do. I think she mentioned you're looking for someone who looks like me. Am I correct?" Aiko's voice is airy and light and it reminds Eren of spring. A new beginning.

"Yeah. Say, if it isn't a bother for you and if you're not creeped out about this whole thing, you think we can maybe meet up?" Crossing his fingers, he prays to god that she'll accept.

"Yeah, sure but uh, I'm in Milan at the moment so…"

"That's not a problem; I flew in to meet you."

x-x

She didn't remember him at all and Eren couldn't care less. She wasn't his Mikasa at all.

Her hair is shiny-too shiny. She's too girly and the amount of make-up she had on was normal but he likes to think that his Mikasa wouldn't put on that much. Her lips are pink but it looked unnatural underneath a cake of red painted on them.

But the thing that bothers him the most is that her eyes are blue. It's a perfect shade of sapphire that makes him tear up.

He takes a swig of his whiskey.

"So uhm, you're looking for this girl? What's her name, maybe I can ask my relatives around for some information?" She pushes around her leafy salad that Eren eyes offendedly. He saw the slightest peak of a mushroom and remembers the fact that his Mikasa hates mushrooms.

He had disengaged himself from the conversation and to be honest, he doesn't give a flying shit about her family because he's pretty sure he has already contacted them before.

"Eren? Are you okay?" The girl gives his hands the slightest touch and he flinches away.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. It was a pleasure meeting you but I have to go."

He drops a wad of cash on the table, leaving the girl confused and hurt.

x-x

"Armiiiinnn…!" Eren slurs as he downs another bottle of alcohol to numb his senses. He clutches his cell phone on his one hand and a glass of scotch on the other.

"Eren where the hell are you staying? I've texted you three times-"

"Are you in Milan as well?" Eren laughs at his best friend and hiccups when it became too much. He drops the drink and lies down on the cold floor.

"_When I'm not with you, it's cold," He whispers. "And when it's cold, it's the time that I feel the loneliest the most." _

"Yes, so send me your address or whatever and I'll pick you up." The blonde angrily orders him that makes Eren chuckle again.

"Oooookay Armin. You're such a good friend." He drops the call and sends Armin the text drunkenly, not knowing he sent it to the wrong person instead.

Armin and Aiko were pretty close in his phonebook.

x-x

Nothing has changed from the moment he had woken up naked and alone on his hotel except for the fact that his best friend had furiously told him off the moment he picked his phone up. He apologized and explained the situation which the blonde, had thankfully, understood and agreed to stay a bit more to meet up with his wife.

He didn't impose his presence on them and opted to go home as soon as he possibly can.

Months have passed since the incident but he still hasn't given up. His heart clenches every time a memory resurfaces and lately they've become more frequent.

He wipes away the slip of tears that had made their way on his cheeks as he remembered the day he had first met her. It was serendipity, he decides, that they meet under these circumstances. He had fought, for her, along with her and her and if life was a little bit kind, he hopes he will be able to do so in this lifetime again.

He goes back to his routine of searching her name in Google once again.

x-x

It was a surprise to him, eight months later after they met, that he receives a desperate call from Aiko out of the blue. She sounded in pain and tired that he didn't have the heart to turn her away.

She sends him a text, an address of a hospital. He quickly gathers his things to make his way, feeling excited for no apparent reason.

x-x

"We will need a bag of your blood." A nurse had informed him. He nods his head in approval as the nurse pushes the consent form through his way. He signs it just as fleetingly as he could, his mind mixed with worry and excitement with things he doesn't understand.

He was waiting for five hours already when he was allowed to see a tired looking Aiko. Her shiny hair matted to her forehead, her usual creamy skin looking pasty under the strong lights.

She gives him a lazy smile.

"Hey stranger." She greets. He chuckles at her attempt but sits down beside her nonetheless, taking her hands on his.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just thankful you're here and you've…" She sighs. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about—"

"It's okay. I understand." He interjects. He wasn't angry but he was confused.

"That night, after we met…we… well…" Averting her eyes away from him, she tries to find her words.

"You sent me the address to your hotel and… you were drunk and I was a little bit out of it…" He nods his head. He figured as much anyway. He wasn't able to answer her when a nurse came in.

His chokes on his sob as soon as he sees her.

He's found her.

"I named her Mikasa since you have this word tattooed on your wrist and I figured you'd like that…" Aiko's voice trailed off as Eren looks at the little bundle of joy, who's sleeping innocently inside a thick bunch of cloth. Her distinctive black hair, her pinkish skin and hands that were reaching out for her father makes his heart break.

"Mikasa Ackerman…" He whispers.

"Yes,"

The baby's stormy grey eyes meet her father's green ones for the first time.

He's found her.

* * *

><p>Yes, Armin is married to Annie, Yes Mikasa is Eren's daughter. I'm mean that way so you can kill me with your words through your reviews. *please don't hurt me*<p> 


	22. Carla's Nursery Blues

Title: Carla's Nursery Blues

Rating: K (wow I'm really doing this, aren't I. I'm leading a clean life now.)

Warnings: none (yeehaa)

Summary: Mommy Mikasa is probably too over-protective and it's daddy Eren's job to make sure she's not.

A/N: Here, have fluff to soothe those angst that I piled up on ya. I'll be posting play date next since i'm finishing it up- it'll be fluffy too so it won't hurt like the last chapter. I'm still sorry about that, it's cruel and I'm cruel. I love you guys and the support you give me just makes me float on what ever number cloud i'm in. Thank you so much and I really appreciate it. Give me more love and I'll give you some back!

* * *

><p>Eren grumbles in his sleep, the loud shuffling around him had disturbed his only peaceful slumber for the past four days. Testing his eyes, he opens them slowly. His vision zeroes in on his wife who is currently slouched beside the bed, her head out of his sight.<p>

"Mikasa, what are you doing?" Eren's voice is scratchy and sleep laced. He rolls to his sides to get a better glimpse of his noisy wife who looked like she was still busy with whatever it is she's trying to find.

"Have you seen my bicycle helmet and knee pads? I seemed to have misplaced them." She gives up looking for them under the bed and crawls her way to their closet. She makes louder noises and probably more mess there and that makes Eren groan knowing full well he'll be the one cleaning up her mess after. Even if she's overbearing at times, one cannot assume she's domestic and it isn't a long stretch to think that it's Eren's duty to care of their house.

"It's down by the garage. Why do you need it?" He stretches his limbs and scratches his stomach, yawning as he sees his wife dart out of the closet and instantly downstairs. She mumbles a quick thank you but forgot to answer his question.

He reluctantly follows her suit, too curious to know what has her panties up in a bunch this early morning. She had already started rummaging through their neatly piled boxes and Eren was sorely tempted to drag her away, but the determined look on her eyes stop him.

"Why are you looking for that?" Eren asks. She's raising a clear bag of the items she was searching for and attempts to put away the scatter of things she had strewn across. Her husband gives her a stinky eye as she sheepishly gives him a wide smile.

"I'm not cleaning that until you tell me what that is for."

"Oh, it's for Carla." She answers. She tries to go back in the house but Eren's hands around her waist stop her. "It's too early for that, dirty old man! I have to prepare Carla for her first day of school!"

"Is she going to go on a bike there or something?" He nozzles his head on the slope of her neck and gives the skin a quick kiss. She hums, despite her protest and he smirks against her flesh, knowing full well that he had her wrapped around his finger already.

"No…"

"Then what is it for?"

"Well, you know kids these days." She answers. Her body starts to shift under him but he holds her closer, his own body flushed against hers. "The playground is a high risk zone and…"

"Oh god, you're just going to make your daughter a bully-bait." He pinches her nose. Mikasa cries in retaliation.

"I am not! I am just concerned for her safety—"

"I'm sure your daughter will be fine." He interjects. Mikasa had been nervous all month long about their daughter's first day of school and often times he would find her sobbing in a corner. It didn't help that her pregnancy hormones are askew and is probably the reason why she's so emotional these days.

Eren gives her belly a good rub.

"Did you cook breakfast?"

"Yes."

"I hope the kitchen didn't burn down this time."

She hit him so hard, he's sure even the baby had felt the force.

x

"Carla, finish your breakfast." Eren scolds his daughter who is talking animatedly about which Iron Man figurine she was going to take to school today. She mentions how excited she is that she's going to see Uncle Armin's son there, Kale. Eren muffles a sound of disapproval; Annie and he had always been incessant how their kids were too young to be developing crushes on each other.

Mikasa swats him as she serves him the breakfast he cooked. The ones that she had prepared were inedible and he had to cook another batch for them.

Eren stuffs his face with food and watches his wife disappear behind the door of the pantry. His eyes narrow in on her.

"Mikasa what are you doing?" He shouts.

A minute has passed before she pops her head out; she makes a beeline towards Carla's backpack with two granola bars on either of her hands in tow. Eren gives her a look that screams 'seriously?' .She averts her eyes.

"She might get hungry." She excuses.

"You put a whole box of granola bars in there already along with three pieces of apples and three tetra-packs of juice. Baby, her bag is too heavy for her because of food and her first aid kit that she doesn't even know how to use."

"Daddy, I have three pain relievers in my first aid kit and mommy says that I should disinfect before I put band-aid!" Carla announces at the mention of her first aid kit. Mikasa whistles and strays her eyes anywhere but her husband's eyes.

"I'll be carrying the bag for her."

Eren sighs at both his wife and daughter. He feels his white hair starting to multiply.

x

Eren was preparing for work when he hears Mikasa's distinctive drawl across the room they shared. He quickly slips on his tie as he follows the direction of her voice.

"Okay, put your right hand in, honey."

Eren peeks inside Carla's neon orange room that she had insisted he painted himself. Eren could still feel his spinal column complaining whenever he remembers this.

The sight that greets him makes him roll his eyes.

Mikasa is dressing their fully able daughter with thick clothes that makes the little girl look like she's ready for winter.

It's spring.

"Mikasa," He calls her attention. He enters the room and kneels down in front of their daughter. He proceeds to peel off the many layers she had stacked on the poor girl.

Mikasa steps back lightly, shame flooding her cheeks at the realization that she had probably piled on too much clothes on their little girl.

"Okay, you're good to go. Give mommy a kiss and I'll take you to school."

Carla did as instructed, giving her mommy and her baby brother noisy kisses each that makes the two adults chuckle. Eren pinches her cheeks lightly and told her to wait in the car while he says goodbye to mommy.

Carla skips to the car and left her bag to let daddy carry it for her.

"You're too protective of her, Mikasa. How will she learn if you're always one step behind her?" He circles his arms around her waist and gives her forehead a loving kiss. She closes her eyes at the contact and buries her head on his freshly pressed shirt.

She inhales his scent.

"Fine, I'll try and back off just a little." She concedes and Eren bids her goodbye.

x

Mikasa had been worried out of her mind when she decides to drive by Carla's nursery, her car keys in hand. She's careful with her driving since Eren will probably blow her ear off when he hears about this, but Carla's school wasn't that far away anyway.

She parks the car quickly and enters the school which she had personally visited last week to make sure the establishment was up to par with her standards.

She travels past the long hallway and reaches the nursery division, knocking lightly on the bright red door of the classroom Carla is in.

The teacher greets her sweetly and gestures towards the play area where Carla is playing with a grown man.

A very familiar grown man.

"Eren?" Mikasa looks at her husband with a mix of surprise and smugness, a smirk planted on her lips. "Overbearing, huh?" She teases.

"Shut up."

Carla squeals in joy when she notices both of her parents shoved at the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Play date part 4 is next! Type that review for me!<p> 


	23. Play Date pt 4

Title: Play Date part 4

Rating: kinda T~ idk

Warnings: Language? Suggestive themes?

A/N: Here's play date as promised and honestly I think I'll be posting a better version of this. I have like 15 different documents of this and none of them are good enough for me so here's the only one I've actually finished. It's underwhelming to say the least and if you guys want I'll be posting a probably *hopefully* better version. But I am so uninspired and idk lately so... anyway, thank you for that sudden influx of feedback and love. I love love love reading them (I'm a dork, sorry). After this, I'll be posting a fic which ties them all together and it'll be a sort-of finale or smth... well, maybe not finale since I still want to edit this piece of shit. I'll still keep this open as I said and I'll still flood you guys with eremika fills but I won't be updating as much as before. Thank you though, seriously. I never had known I could get this much support from five people ( I think we're six people collectively shipping these two idiots over my fics). I have to mention you, you're all very dear to my heart. **DarkBlack-Rose0404, missstampede, Honeymochi, stardere, Xarcies, Jane Caulfield, ACLyoko, zeropbreakthru, anousledisquedor , JayXNitro, urgandma12, cloti93-4evah ,EowynAhsokaLover, 1054SS325MP, Ubermarine and all those who reviewed on anon**

**Your reviews gave me so much strength to write, even if I had doubted myself so much. You guys don't know how much you mean to me. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>"Hold still." Eren cups her cheeks lightly, keeping her face firmly facing his as he presses a medicine soaked cotton on her cut. Mikasa resists the urge to flinch away from the sting, but the cut was too deep and she had a low threshold on pain anyway, so her head jerks.<p>

"It hurts." His eyes soften at her admission. His thumbs lightly circle around her skin, as if they're asking her to relax. It would be a hard feat though, not when his eyes are staring at hers directly and the way his lips are slightly parted with concentration. He was too _hot _and too tender for her to simply relax.

She bites her lips lightly to ease some of her nervousness and his attention shifts towards them.

"Don't bite them." He doesn't look like he was scolding her; rather, his eyes were dangerously staring at her lips almost like how she was staring at his. He gives her chin a final dab and he stands up from crouching.

"Stay here, I'll go look for band-aids. Would you like a drink or maybe a sandwich?" He asks her.

"Uhm, I don't want to impose. Your parents might see me here in your room and they might-"

"My mom is dead and my dad is never home." His eyes turned steely and he turns his head away from her. She immediately felt guilty, but his hand on her shoulders stopped her from saying sorry.

"Don't worry about it. So, how about that drink and sandwich?" Eren's eyes returned to their usual glint, a little smug and a hint of affection towards her. She gives him a smile and takes his hand to lace hers with his.

"As long as I can help make the sandwich." He laughs at her and nods.

"I don't think you can though, your glasses are broken. Remember?" She gives him a slight push that sends him into another fit of laughter.

"I can still see and I can kick your ass."

"Why would you kick it when you could grab it?" His eyebrows wiggle at her playfully as she stops herself from laughing.

"Oh god, that was awful. Please don't make jokes like that again." His laughter continues as he drags her inside his bathroom. He scours his medicine cabinet, his shirt slightly riding up when he reached for something too high.

Oh my, she saw the dimples behind his back and- gulp- football definitely did him good. His tanned skin highlighted his lean muscles that her fingers longed to touch. To her surprise, her hands were spread out in front of her, almost as if she was about to grab his ass. And as luck may have it, he finally found the band-aids and had promptly faced her.

"When I said you can grab it, I didn't think you'd take it so seriously. Not that I mind, though." She stares at him, mouth wide open, brain trying to make up some lame excuse but she couldn't conjure up any. His smug smirk pulls on his lips as he grabs both of her hands and rests them on his stomach.

"You can settle with this, first. We'll get to my ass later." Her blush bloomed violently on her cheeks as she (reluctantly) retracts her hands away from his firm stomach. She starts to splutter but he tilted her head to face him and her brain went into coma once again.

"Stay still, okay? I'll put the band-aid now." He peels the wrapper and stations it above her wound. His eyes locked in hers as he slowly presses down the band-aid. Her heart starts to thunder against her chest as his face hovers mere inches away from her, even after he had covered her wound properly. She was sure he was going to kiss her; she felt his lips ghost over hers but he pulls away, much to her dismay.

He watches Mikasa's expression go from lustful to hazy to confused to angry. It was a little fun to watch her change her emotions so fast in front of him, something only a few people will witness as she's usually stoic and composed. He thumbs her soft skin that holds a light blush.

"Sorry, I don't really want to kiss you where I usually take a shit." Her mortified face was probably his favorite out of all of her expressions and he couldn't simply hold back another round of laughter.

x

His house was big, that she already knew as most of her classmates would often talk about how much they loved partying there. Mikasa has never been invited, of course. Not that she would go anyway, she was the type of girl who preferred to stay at home and read books peacefully rather than getting inebriated. It doesn't mean she didn't feel anything when she was never invited, though.

She allows Eren to drag her downstairs, towards his kitchen. Looking at their linked hands, she's still wildly confused on where they stand. At least for her, she had already known she had a crush on him ever since she had started high school. For his part though, she's still boggled how a guy like him would even…

"You know I can hear the cogs on your head turning." She huffs under her breath.

"Is that a bad thing?" Her haughty voice behind him makes him grin.

"It is when you're over thinking. Let's take this one step at a time if you're more comfortable that way." He read her correctly judging from the way she hid her face from his view. He nudges her towards a chair near the counter and he hovers above her as she sits down.

She tugs on his shirt and spreads her legs to let him come a little bit closer to her. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he traps her full into place.

"I still don't understand… why?" Eyeing him hesitantly, she gives his shirt another tug that pulls him closer, her legs fully closed around his. Their position may be awkward, but it didn't feel that way to her.

"I've been an idiot for years," He murmurs, stroking her hair slowly. "I've been interested in you for a long time and when I saw you during the play…" He bent towards her, their noses almost touching.

"I couldn't simply hold back anymore."

He grabs her nape and pulls her, locking their lips together. She immediately closes her eyes, both of her hands grabs the front of his shirt to stop herself from falling backwards. His tongue tries to prod hers open, swiping his tongue over her soft lips while seeking entrance. Granting him her permission, he doesn't waste time exploring her mouth, it was as sweet as he had imagine and so much more. She tasted like honeydews and something distinctly Mikasa, he's sure, and he digs in deeper and deeper not fully contented with just a simple taste. He wanted to devour her and keep her forever, she was going to be his and he intends to make sure of that.

She moans when he nibbles on her lips and he pulls back right away. He needed to rein in his hormones and with the way she was so wantonly giving him everything, he isn't sure he would be able to keep himself in check.

"Why did you stop?" Her face looked confused and hurt so he leans in to give her a small peck on her forehead.

"I need to hold back." He didn't want to explain any further as it might make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Do you really want your first time to be like this? Wouldn't you want me to take you out on a date first?" He chuckles at her cute expression.

"Wh-what makes you think you're my first time?!" She splutters as she tries to push him away but the way he didn't even budge made her sure that he's probably made of steel underneath his skin.

"How could you? You only look at me." It was delivered in such a simple manner like how one would describe the weather and that's what makes it all the more infuriating for Mikasa. What he had said is true but she will never admit that.

"Your ego is bigger than your house," she narrows her eyes at him as he laughs at her "But you're right, I don't want _you_ to be my first time!"

"Don't be like that." Seeing her pout at him was simply too irresistible so he pulls on the corners of her mouth to force her to smile. She swats his hands away.

"I'm hungry. Go and make me a sandwich." As if on cue, her stomach growls in agreement and he nods.

"As you wish, my princess." If the world had ended there, she wouldn't have noticed.

X

After they ate, she had forced (not that he would've declined) him to carry her upstairs so she could retrieve her belongings. She was about to go home but he had stopped her.

"Can you stay here tonight?" He asks her. She looked at him with uncertainty and a mix of surprise but he had quickly cleared the air.

"Oh, uhm. I promise not to do anything you wouldn't want me to do. Let's just talk, I know you don't have parent as well and we could both use the company." She gives him a hesitant nod and drops her stuff at the foot of his bed.

"I have to call Armin first though. He'll be looking for me." His eyes harden at the mention of another guy's name but he understood their friendship and it will be out of bounds for him to be even jealous of the guy. Still, the thought of her being touched by someone else didn't sit well with him but he just had to suck it up.

She grabs her cell phone and sits on his bed as she pats the space beside her. He sits next to her as she dials Armin's number. Armin picks up after the third ring.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Armin. I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be coming home tonight so I wouldn't be able to study with you." She explains.

"Oh okay. You're with Eren aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you mind if I talk to him?" She looks at Eren worriedly, biting her lips.

"Uh, sure." She passes her phone over to Eren who took it pretty calmly as if he was expecting it.

"Eren here." He says as he takes the phone from Mikasa.

"Listen, I don't know what you're up to and I may look very weak but let me tell you. If you so much as make Mikasa cry I swear I will fuck you up so bad you'll wish I had just punched you instead. Understand?" Armin's voice on the other line was dead serious but there was a certain twinge of worry laced with it.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not going to hurt her." Mikasa gasps beside him and attempts to fish her phone away from him to scold Armin, but he stood away from her.

"Okay then, take care of her. Tell her I said good night."

"Will do." He ends the call and drops it in her bag. She crosses her arms below her breasts in a childish manner.

"What did he say?" She demands. He sits beside her once again.

"He said that you are a queen and I should treat you like one." He laughs as she punches his arms lightly. Despite the fact that she didn't use any strength on them, he still groans exaggeratedly.

"Oh you big baby! Armin would never say that, anyway." She slides inside his bed covers to curl inside them, looking for a comfortable position.

"You're so oblivious to the people who are in love with you." He didn't mean it for her to hear, but she did.

"Huh?" Her cute little pout is planted back on her face mixed with confusion.

"Never mind that. Tell me what your favorite book is." He drowns away his insecurity with her incessant talk about how she couldn't simply choose one book. He had successfully distracted her and hopefully enough for her to not notice how much Arlert is in love with her.


	24. Surprise, Eren!

Title: Surprise, Eren!

Rating: K

Warnings: None

A/N: This is late and I'm trash, please forgive me. I was just so busy lately and this is the only time I could write this. Anyway, thank you again for the love- you guys give me so much and I can cry! With regards to play date... uhm... That's the last chapter for it (before you guys throw some stones towards me, I'll be explaining a few things first). That chapter was already long-winded and draggy ( I really had a hard time writing it as I was so unmotivated by it) and uhm, I always keep them open-ended so it wouldn't be a surprise if I leave it at that. I'll still try and make whip something up to maybe try and close it properly but I can't promise anything since I'm planning to do an april fool's fic too and that other thingy.

SO anyway... belated happy birthday, Eren.

And I love you all *sobs*

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Eren." Armin shakes the sides of Eren's bed with his hands, causing the brown-haired boy to groan at him. Eren shifts on his bed to block Armin's stupid sunny face and maybe bury his head to muffle his sing-song voice too.<p>

"Hey! None of that," Armin goads. "Mikasa is in the mess hall right now, waiting for us."

The mention of her name instantly peaks the boy's interest. He bolts right up and whirls past his blonde friend. Armin smiles knowingly but calls out nonetheless. "Hey, wait for me!"

Eren ignores his shouts and quickly mats his unruly hair. He pats it down with his palms but gives up when the strands stubbornly spring back to place. "Hopeless," He murmurs to himself.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any grooming done, he darts outside his room, leaving Armin behind.

X

His face immediately brightens when he sees Mikasa's usual deadpanned face. She's placing candles on what looked like a cake, but he isn't too sure as she was never that great with baking. He notes that she's still wearing her uniform, 3DMG straps and all, and there are still parts of her which still has dried blood caked on them. The dark circles underneath her grey eyes are more pronounced and he isn't all that surprised given that she had been away for weeks.

It's the first time he's seen her since, and her absence made him realize how terribly he missed her. And loved her too, probably. He's still unsure of that.

"Mikasa!" Eren beams at her, his hands spread out to welcome her in a hug. She looks up from her cake (?) and gives him a warm smile that reminds him of home and hope. Her hands circle around his waist and she nozzles her nose on his neck to breathe him in.

"Happy birthday, Eren!" She sings happily. They feel another pair of hands engulf them in a three-way hug and they laugh gleefully.

"Happy birthday!" Armin jumps. The three giggle in excitement at the day ahead of them.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"I made a cake…" Mikasa eyes her horrendous work. "It's probably not edible."

"That doesn't matter." He assures. "You're here and you're breathing. Everything is perfect."


	25. Hopefully, it'll work

Rating: K

Warnings: Eren being poetic oh and slight spoilers from the latest chapter

A/N: soooooo... Yes, I'm still alive. My laptop is still broken so have this short thing...sorry for any mistakes, I did my best seeing that my thumb is just angry because I wrote this on mobile.I just realized that I haven't posted anything in a month so... Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Black," Eren mumbles towards the barista, his hands busy fumbling for some spare change. He pulls his hands quickly to hand over the right amount, just noticing that the barista is looking at him quizzically. "Black coffee." He repeats.<p>

The woman nods her head and punches the order and points him towards the waiting queue, whispering a half-hearted, "Arigatou". He doesn't linger long and proceeds towards the small crowd gathering in front of the counter, all waiting for their drinks. The coffee shop is abuzz with mindless chatter and Eren is thankful that no one knew him here, he's not going to stay long, anyway.

"American?" A small man nudges him in his ribs that causes Eren to yelp out in both surprise and pain. He gasps loudly, earning some dirty looks thrown his way. He quiets down, his brows furrowing towards the stranger.

"German, actually." Eren wheezes, the man looks non-plussed by the fact that he had just assaulted the younger man. "Do people always do that here?"

"My english isn't good," The man says, reaching out for his drink. If Eren had thought that he was done with the small talk, apparently the man wanted to wait for Eren's drink as well, his eyes trained on the younger boy, foot tapping impatiently but with a smile, nonetheless. "What are you doing here in Japan?"

Eren deliberates if he should just bolt out the door or answer the man. But hey, if he wanted to achieve anything in his two weeks here, he's got to start somewhere, right? He reaches for his drink and jerks his head in front of the man towards an available table for two. They sit across each other and despite the fact that they're strangers, for some odd reason, the silence wasn't awkward. Well, at least for him.

The man takes a swig of his coffee while raising an eyebrow towards Eren, silently asking him to carry on.

"Well, my sister-" he stops himself. Corrects the mistake, backtracks his statement because brothers do not think of their sisters they way he thinks of Mikasa. Slide, he slides the thought because he needs to focus.

"I mean, my childhood friend. Yes." Eren mumbles more to himself than the man. He casts quick glance to see if the man is listening, and if his looks are anything to go by, he looked like he was listening intently. Though, Eren's not sure if he understands him.

"I've known her since I was nine. We have a lot of history together." Picking up his mug, he takes a tentative sip of his hot liquid and settles it down just after. "Do you have time for a long story?" He taps his watch for a good measure. The man nods an affirmative and he continues.

"I've always pushed her away." His face is pensive. "She loved me."

"You love her, too?" The man's first input with regards to their conversation makes Eren whiz his head fast, so fast, enough to give him a slight whiplash. He groans in pain.

"I guess," His answer uncertain. His hands soothe the crick on his neck as he blatantly ignores the dull ache on his chest at the mention of his feelings. He guesses he really does love her, it's not something that was whispered our talked about. It just is, and everyone widely accepts that fact. Well, except one. But that's why he's here, anyway.

"Well why don't you tell her?"

Eren sighs. It was never that simple.

"Anyway, long story short. I'm looking for her."

"In Japan?"

Eren nods, "This is where I last saw her."

"If you wanted to push her away, why are you looking for her. You don't sound too sure if you love her or not."

Eren eyes the man wearily, mildly surprised that the man's english was somewhat decent. "Because I just realized I lost the one person I can't afford to lose."

"How do you lose someone you never had?

Eren shoots him a hurt look and silence follows.

"So do you love her?"

"Yeah. I think I do." He answers finally. His tone decisive but his mind completely muddled with too many things at once. The man stays silent, urging Eren to voice his thoughts.

"I was lucky that I met her, that I was loved by her so greatly. I was lucky enough to experience her love, the full unconditionality of it. I was lucky enough to be graced with her presence, knowing that there are people in the world clamoring to find their true love. What I didn't know was how lucky I was until now. Now, I'm unlucky enough to say that it was too late."

The man probably only understood ten percent of that as he looks at Eren with a slight flicker of confusion. "But you're here to find her. Not too late."

At least he got the message.

"I've never really thought this through," Pause, eyes shift towards his companion before he lets his thoughts drift away again. Eyes close on their own accord as chants of painful words spilling from his own mouth haunt him, _'Saying those words won't make me love you,'_

Eren reaches out for the handle of his mug, takes a big gulp of the burning liquid before he sets it down with a loud thud. He opens his eyes and looks at the stranger, his hands now fishing for something from his pocket.

He pulls out a crumpled looking, tear-stained paper and he reads the writings.

"You realize you never really had her, she belongs to the world, she's free- light, soft and exuberant. The breeze do little to hold her down. She's a sweep of fresh air, a shine of rays, the person you think about when you remember home. The grass beneath her feet, the air that she breathes, the trails of footprints she leaves- that's your only proof she's real."

Another pause as he collects his pride and self. He tries to drink down the shake in his voice, but they're persistent so he continues, "All you can do is thank the gods that you had a chance to meet her. Because someone like her, she's an element of her own. She is what every love song would like to have, there are books that tell the story of her existence, but you, you met her. And you were blessed enough to say she had loved you at one point of your life."

The man gives him a worried glance. If the man didn't understand what he'd read, at least the tears staining his cheeks are proof enough of the situation. Pathetic, that's what he is. The man man probably thinks it, _she _probably thinks it, Eren himself is disgusted with his own pathetic mess. He's gone so low as to tell a stranger of his problems.

"You wrote that?"

Eren just nods. He wipes the tears and moves to stand up but the man grabs his wrists just before he leaves the table.

"I know you," The man announces. Eren peers through his blurry eyes to give him a bewildered look. "She has pictures. Of you."

"Huh?"

"My name... Is Levi. Levi _Ackerman_."

Beat. Beat. Throb. Beat. Beat.

"And I can take you to Mikasa."


	26. Eren Jaeger Appreciation Club pt 2

Rating: T+

Warnings: Language, a little ooc, my crappy writing skills

A/N: Once upon a time I wrote this just right after the first installment. Honestly, I did not in anyway think I'll be even showing this to anyone, let alone you guys because this writing is horrendous. But someone asked for it, I promised and I'll deliver. What I can offer as a gift, though, is that I am writing Play Date part 5 and I'll be making it long as fuck so ya'll better hold your armpits 'cause I love you all and I'll give you what you guys want. Seriously, I missed doing this so... forgive me for this, I'll post play date sometime this week as compensation.

I love you all.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd you two meet?" Ymir was the most unaffected of the group and had been the first one to speak up after Eren had dressed up appropriately for company. He had tried to introduce himself but all he had in response was three shell-shocked, unresponsive women and one wary lesbian. He retracted his hand in all its awkward glory.<p>

Mikasa was simply too busy hiding her face from her friends.

"Uhm," Eren started. He gave Mikasa's hand a quick tug under her dining table. She responds with a grimace and an equally shocked expression as her friends.

"Uh…" He repeats. He looks around the table feeling put under the spotlight with five pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly. He may be a movie star but it doesn't mean he's used to human interactions. He's quite shy if you ask him.

"Holy fucking shit, Mikasa. You're humping Eren _fucking_ Jaeger." Sasha murmurs, still in a trace. Mikasa had the audacity to blush and hide her face behind Eren's shoulders. _Fuck he smells good._

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Ymir demands. She crosses her hands under her breast to give them an exasperated look. Eren gulps.

"I saw her during this event…" He starts. Sasha seemed to snap out of it at the mention of events.

"Which one? Is it the comic con 6 months ago we went to? Oh macaroni, no wonder we couldn't find you!" She exclaims at Mikasa that caused the black haired girl to sweat.

"No! Oh god…" Mikasa groans. She tries to bury her face on her hands but Eren keeps his hold on her in place. She briefly wonders if anyone would notice if she just bolts out of the room and disappear forever. Then again, she'd have to face this dilemma someday. She didn't think it'd be so soon though, and especially not during their 'meetings'.

"We met at the charity ball my movie had held…" He trails off, trying to save Mikasa some face.

"Oh wasn't that 8 months ago?" Krista pipes in. Eren slowly nodded in confirmation and looks at Mikasa.

"Should I be worried that they know this?" He whispers that makes her giggle nervously. She had already told him of her little club but she guesses he wasn't expecting as to what extent they had gone through in their 'obsession'.

"Oh please, Mikasa is much worse," Annie retorts. Mikasa's eyes widen as if to warn her not to say anything, but Annie ignores her. "So you've been together for eight months now?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Mikasa hesitantly nods.

"Wow, and here I was showing off my figurine…" Sasha mused. "But you have the real fucking thing."

"Should I be offended?" Eren whispers to Mikasa. She gives him another nervous chuckle with a squeeze on his hand. Her hands are starting to feel clammy but honestly she feels like she's a deer caught in headlights. Is this how all interrogations feel like? No wonder people lie.

"I feel like I'm meeting your parents." Eren says lightly. Ymir snorts at him.

"They would show you her shrine of you." Ymir nudges her head towards Mikasa's way. Mikasa is seriously thinking her choice of friends right now. She sends the all a warning glare but they all shrug her off and instead, focuses on her catch.

"Okay, I'm worried now." He says decisively.

"Wow you're really dating Eren Jaeger." Sasha turns her head towards Eren, her wide eyes and open jaw directly aimed at him.

"I'm sorry about this. I cancelled on them, I really did." She murmurs. Eren shakes his head to dispel her worries.

"They're lovely."

Not really though. Sasha has drool dribbling on her chin, Annie is impassive but was obviously impressed, Ymir was staring at them amusedly and if Ymir wasn't there Krista would've been bouncing on her seat in excitement.

Lovely bunch they are, really.

"Holy shit Mikasa, Eren Jaeger is in your dining room." Sasha starts once again. Mikasa sighs in annoyance.

"Yes, Sasha. We're dating, okay?" Mikasa's voice had a tone of finality in it that dared anyone to oppose her. Ymir cocks her eyebrows in glee.

"Would this be a bad time to tell them we're getting married?" Eren asks her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU'RE SHITTING ME AREN'T YOU? AM I BEING PUNK'D?"Sasha looks around the room for any hidden cameras but she slouches back on her seat when she finds none.

"You're not famous enough to be Punk'd, Sasha." Annie stops the bubbly girl from combusting herself with excitement.

Mikasa sends Eren a glare. It was too much information for one day.

"Tell me you had him autograph your ring!" Sasha exclaims.

They all sigh collectively.


	27. Play Date part 5

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, it was really hard trying to write something continuing that. I mean like, I was also surprised that Armin was in love with Mikasa and frankly I wanted to take it back! But well... it's here... it's still open-ended and if you guys want I can probably continue this, but as all of my fics, it can be considered as done anyway. Well, up next is the EJAC thingies, some anons had given some good prompts so I made them into little drabbles, I'll be fixing them up and posting them on here, sometime this week.

Thank you for your love, really, you make me want to cry.

* * *

><p>Mikasa wakes up to a cold room and the rough texture of carpet underneath her skin.<p>

She rubs her eyes in attempt to wipe the haze from it but it seems that her eyes decided to crust itself in its glory. Great.

Her hands travel to her cheeks, which she notices is very wet and very cold. She swipes some of the substance from her face to bring it up to her nose but as soon as, she smells it she decides that it isn't one of her most brilliant ideas. Great, her eyes are crusty, she has drool all over her face and neck, her back hurts and her body was probably littered with lines from the carpet she's been sleeping on.

Wait- why was she on the carpet anyway?

Her hands stubbornly pluck her eyes again so she could at least get to the bathroom and attempt to look like a decent human being. Well, at least.

However, she notices that this isn't her room. Nor was it Armin's.

Where the hell is she?

She scrambles away from the floor to haul herself to a sitting position to get a better gauge of her surroundings. Hopefully she didn't get kidnapped because she barely had enough money to last till college, getting kidnapped would certainly ruin her future.

Her head turns to her left where she spots a tan lump of body which looked like it was about to fall off the bed as well. It looked kinda dead but she isn't sure, her eyes are bleary without glasses and not to mention her left eye is still glued to itself.

Then, as if on cue, she realizes just where she is.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Mikasa screams at the top of her lungs, why? She didn't know. All she could remember is the fact that she probably looks like Elmo from Sesame Street now and not in a good way. Oh and fuck her left eye wouldn't budge open—

"Mikasa?" Eren peers sleepily; at least he has enough sense to know his surroundings. "What are you doing on the floor?"

She desperately tries to hide her appearance while attempting to thwart Eren's attention. "You probably pushed me! I don't thrash around in my sleep!"

"Huh?" He says dumbly as he watches Mikasa crawl on the floor while she pats around for the bathroom. "To your left,"

She reaches out and sure enough she feels the cold material of the knob and she stands up, careful not to let Eren see her face. She slams the door behind her as she tries to make herself look presentable. Okay, maybe at least recognizable.

She hears a knock and a distinctive muffled voice after a few minutes.

"Let's get a new pair of glasses after you're done,"

"That's fine," She answers loudly so he can hear. "I can get it on my own." _That is if I have enough money left._ She whispers to herself. "Besides, I need to go home and change."

"No problem." Eren replies. "We can drive over to yours before we go to the mall."

She opens the door carefully, still conscious of the fact that she thinks she's ugly as hell during mornings.

"I told you, I'm fine. Anyway, Armin would be worried by now."

She couldn't really tell but she had a feeling that Eren's jaw clenched tightly at the mention of Armin. Must be her imagination, though. Armin is so lovable; anyone would be stupid not to like him.

"I'm buying you a new pair of glasses and that's final. It's my job after all."

She cocks her head in confusion.

"As your boyfriend,"

"WHAT?!"

X

"What are you doing with her?" Armin's eyebrows are furrowed in an irritated manner which earns him a pinch from Mikasa. He just sighs at her and returns his focus back on her companion.

"I'm her boyfriend," Eren meets his gaze, arms wrapping around Mikasa's shoulders in a protective manner and just then she finally realizes what this was all about.

"Oh god, cut it off you two! I'm practically blind here and you're measuring who has the highest pee." She throws her hands up in the air for an extra dramatic effect and turns to Eren,

"I'm not your girlfriend, we kissed once but we didn't agree on anything."

She turns to Armin.

"_He_ gave me a ride, be on your best behavior, I expected more from you."

Armin blushes in embarrassment but had grasped what Mikasa had just said, Eren's smug face tethering on his nerves.

"Yo-you- You kissed?!" Armin splutters, his face going from irritated to angry and thankfully, Mikasa couldn't see.

"Ha!" Eren shouts behind Mikasa who had left the two idiots alone to go up to her room.

"Dweeb," Armin seethes. Eren's smug smile remains snugly in place.

"Nerd,"

"I may be blind but I can hear you two! Stop it dorks."

"She's just as bad," Eren chuckles and despite Armin's dislike for him, he agrees.

X

"Please tell me why Arlert is tagging along on our date?" Eren fumes, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Mikasa also decided that it would be wiser to let Armin sit on the passenger's seat as she takes the back, her face popping out from behind every now and then.

"It's not a date," Armin grits his teeth in annoyance.

Mikasa smiles happily.

"But I'm doing this for you, Mikasa. Otherwise I would've pummeled this jerk."

"Thank you Armin!"

"As if you can do that,"

"Eren." Mikasa sends him a warning glare that effectively shuts him up. She looks to her right to see her best friend sporting a smug grin. "Armin." She says testily, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two of them, admonishing them for their childish behavior.

They comply, after all Mikasa is a really strong girl and a scary one since she isn't quite aware just how strong she is. The one time she had defended Armin from his bullies had warded them off for life. One punch had equaled to seventeen stitches and a dislocated nose. Really, the whole school knew and Mikasa had hardly batted an eyelash.

The car ride had turned into an awkward silence since Mikasa was still hovering over her boys and the fact that she isn't much of a talker anyway, needless to say, it was a little boring. Her eyes trail outside, seeing the surroundings when she suddenly realizes exactly where they are.

"Hey! We're going uptown!" She scrambles off the backseat to wedge her head in between their shoulders. Her head is following every store that they pass and each leaves her with dread.

Eren just hums in reply and Armin stares out the window uninterestedly.

"I can't afford any of the glasses uptown, let's just drive to the nearest repair place and have them fix mine up."

"I'm buying you a new pair. I've noticed your grade is a little outdated," Eren turns a sharp left and Mikasa's head bumps Armin's blonde one. "You squint a little when you look at the teacher."

She rubs her head as Armin murmurs a quick, "Are you okay, Mikasa?"

"You've noticed that?" She turns to Eren then to Armin, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Armin reaches his left hand to her head to inspect it, his fingers weaving between those silky black locks Mikasa is very well known for.

Eren growls a little.

"Stop touching my girlfriend."

"Really Armin, you worry too much. And I'm not your girlfriend."

"You heard her; she's not your girlfriend."

Eren narrows his eyes towards Armin and quickly pulls over. "Look Arlert, I understand that you're fucking in love with her but you've had your time to make your move but you didn't, so back the fuck off or you're I'm kicking you out."

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts incredulously, her face looking very scandalized. Armin, however, looked just about ready to strangle Eren.

"You fucking jerk. You know what? It doesn't matter if I can't have her but I'm sure as hell that someone like you doesn't deserve her. Mikasa is a smart girl, she may have a crush on you but I assure you, she will never fall in love with an asshole like you." Armin's eyes looked murderous to the point that his baby blues were almost taken over by black, his lips are in a white thin line and his hands are clenched so tightly they were almost shaking.

Mikasa gasps in shock.

Armin turns to Mikasa, his previously dangerous eyes turning apologetic. "Sorry Mikasa, I didn't want you to find out this way. I know you don't feel anything for me so…" His throat constricts on itself. "Anyway, enjoy your day; call me if you need anything, okay? Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean I can't be your friend. You understand?"

Mikasa nods mutely, her eyes still wide in shock.

"Fuck you Jaeger." And Armin slams the door.

X

The rest of the ride resumes in silence with Mikasa's face permanently shell-shocked. Eren sends her a worried glance every once in a while but was ultimately silent, fearful that she might blow up on him if he disrupts her train of thoughts. She was attacking her lips mercilessly, her teeth gnawing at her top and bottom lips alternately, making them incredibly swollen and red and Eren wants nothing more to pull them in for another kiss just like yesterday but that wouldn't be a good idea right now.

Finally, they reach the mall, Eren holds out the door for her, she thanks him briefly and looks around. Mikasa had never been to this place before so she waits for Eren so he could lead her to the store and she could get out of here as fast as she could and probably lock herself from the world because nothing makes sense anymore.

Literally just yesterday, Armin had been acting normal and just...

Eren comes along and suddenly her life is flipped over 180. Like she doesn't have complete control over it. Like she's watching a movie about someone else that's entirely too fast for her to even wrap around.

Please, someone should just pull her leg and bring her back to the ground.

Eren Jaeger is here, guiding her with his hands over to the mall and maybe a month ago he wouldn't even be dreaming of touching her let alone going on a date with her. Something is seriously seriously wrong. Maybe she had too many instant coffees and that she's in a coffee coma right now where the alternate universe is just so goddamned weird.

Jesus fucking christ, Armin had just confessed to her Because Eren fucking Jaeger didn't want Armin to touch her!

She isn't sure what's more horrific and if she thinks about it hard enough, the past two days were definitely teenage drama material. She's got the jock who is suddenly infatuated with her and the best friend who's secretly in love with her. Can things get anymore cliché?

Oh wait! It can! She's a huge fucking nerd!

Someone is definitely writing her life story and she just needs someone to tell her it's not real.

"Mikasa..." Eren eases her out of her self-induced detachment. She tends to do that a lot especially when she's over-thinking.

Mikasa doesn't respond, instead, her eyes are still hazy with thoughts that Eren had to wave a hand in front of her to get her to focus.

"We're here," He catches her attention finally. Mikasa's eyes him warily but enters the optical shop instead of lingering too long. Eren tries to grab her hands to lace it with his but she stops him. "Eren, no."

"Okay,"

"You promised we can take this slow, right? I still need to… you know. With Armin…" Her voice was small and her head was bowed, the strands of her black hair covering her face from Eren's view. "And please, if you're really serious with this," She gestures towards the space between them, "try not to torment Armin. He's my best friend."

He averts his eyes, jaws locking. "If you say so,"

X

"I think red suits you," Eren tells her with an unabashed manner, eyes never wavering albeit there's a slight blush on his cheeks. She checks the small mirror hanging at the wall. It's not really a design she'd pick, the frame was thick and the lenses were oval. Her glasses before were frame-less and a little bit rectangular.

Honestly though, she couldn't care less just as long as she'd be able to see.

"We'll take this then?" Eren's eyes never leave her as she nods her approval. He takes the frame off her, his fingers brushing against her temples just a little that makes her skin break into shivers. Delightful ones, she'll give him that.

He turns away, probably to pay for everything, have it wrapped and the whole nine miles, her eyes doesn't follow him, instead she pulls out her cell phone and gingerly types in a message, not really knowing what to say.

_'I'm sorry, Armin,' _

The reply came instantaneous, almost as if Armin was expecting her text.

_'Don't worry about it. Really.'_

She sighs, her chest feeling heavy with guilt. Her eyes scan for Eren who's currently pulling out his wallet, seemingly paying for her glasses.

Her phone beeps. _'Just have fun, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell me if you need anything, okay?'_

And another, like it was an afterthought more than anything. _'I love you.'_

She didn't know how to respond to that.

X

"Do you wanna grab some food or something? I'm kinda starving…" Eren's hand is scratching the back of his neck while his head is whipping to look around.

"Okay but I'll pay," Her tone is curter than she had intended, perhaps she was more wound up about the whole ordeal than she had originally thought. There wasn't really anything cheap in this mall, she doubt she can afford anything so she opens her mouth to suggest moving somewhere cheaper. He cuts her off.

"It's fine. It's our date. I pay." Eren flashes her a boyish grin that she swears is cut right out of an Abercrombie catalogue. His tongue darts out to give his smooth, thin lips a quick lick and subconsciously she follows suit, her brain short-circuiting.

Really? Her best-friend had just stormed off not two hours ago and she's here melting into a puddle of goo around Eren. She needs to get a grip, and hopefully Jaeger would also stop being so goddamned attractive.

"What a cute young couple," An old woman passed them by and Eren gives her a smile followed by a wink. She shoves Eren.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," She strolls towards the most expensive restaurant. If he insists on paying, she's going to make him regret it.

Eren catches up in no time to her, "Are you jealous because I charmed off her panties?" wiggling his eyebrows as an added effect. Rolling her eyes, she tries to stride faster, but ultimately, his athletic background closes the distance between them.

"Hey," His hands circle her wrists as he pulls her flush against his chest, breaths mixing as their lips almost touch. Their gazes lock, Mikasa solely focusing on Eren's bright green eyes that seem to have taken into liking her as well. "Look, I'm sorry about the uh…"

"It's not me you have to apologize to,"

Eren winces.

"Right," Deep breath. "Sorry that I'm acting like I'm a five year old." Eren tells her awkwardly. One of her eyebrows quirk up.

"And that I'm the biggest douche in the world, I know."

She frowns. "Eren, you can be pretty sweet when you want to. It's just that you act without thinking sometimes."

"Yeah, and I let my emotions get the best of me, yeah?"

"Kinda," the tiniest of smiles tug on her lips. She notices that he hasn't let her hands go yet and that they're wedged in between them, right where his heartbeat is. One of his hands covers both of hers while the other snakes its way up to lift her chin.

Eren kisses her. Chaste, simple and sweet- reminding her exactly why Eren Jaeger is all she could think about. He pulls away not long after, and that boyish grin creeps up on his face again.

"So can we call this a date then?" He asks her cheekily.

"Yeah, I guess we can."

* * *

><p>I know you wanna review! GIMMIE!<p> 


	28. EJAC pt 3

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual themes, language, blood mention

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been sick (still am) and I can barely manage to stare at the computer for too long! These are a bit short and a silly, sorry, I'll be writing the next play date this week and I'll make it longer since that'll be the last chapter I'll be writing. Anyway, the last three of these are little prompts you guys sent me, I edited them a bit, not much, but I guess when I get better I can write more. I do hope you guys will still enjoy this and uh let me just thank you guys for being awesome and I love you all to bits for being understanding. Seriously, I love you. If you guys have anymore prompts or whatever feel free to message me on tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sasha isn't going to believe this," Mikasa murmurs to herself, her black bangs covering her vision. She lifts up a hand to swipe them behind her ears but the strong wind blows it back into place making her huff in irritation. Her pale hands are shaking and her legs are heavy, quite the contrary on what she's expecting since she has been waiting years for this moment to come.<p>

"Sasha isn't going to believe this and she's going to laugh at me," She repeats. Now, her cool grey eyes are quickly scanning the small crowd that had gathered around Eren Jaeger. Yes, the very same Eren Jaeger she has been obsessing over for years. She pulls on her dress, determined to get at least a photo of the hottie.

God, she's over 20 and she's still using the word hottie, she needs to get over this stupid crush.

Mikasa pushes her way in the crowd not bothering to say sorry with every squealing girl she managed to bump into. She tries not to judge, after all, she's a fan herself, but this is getting ridiculous. They're too close and she's sure Eren would be suffocating.

She stops when she sees a brown mop of hair. She eyes the figure cautiously, it was meant to be Eren Jaeger, only, it wasn't. Something's off.

It looks like a decoy. She huffs again. She pushes her way back out, ignoring the screaming girls and a few annoyed looking boyfriends along the way. When she's finally out and clear, she heads towards, on what she assumes, is the restrooms. She assumed wrong, however, as she enters a suspicious looking door. Paying it no mind, she opens it and was met with a dark room and a hand grasping her wrists tightly.

A large amount of air has been knocked out of her making her, "Oooof!" ungracefully.

"Jean, is that you?" A low voice whispers. Mikasa almost screams but a hand is currently lodged in between her lips making her unable to do so. She does what any sane woman will do in her situation. She bites the hand, and boy does she bite it hard.

"The fuck?!" The hands free her allowing her to grab her phone to dial 911. She scours her bag quickly and pull her phone out, the harsh glare of the light from her phone brightens the room significantly. Enough for her to notice it was a broom closet and that the man she had just bit is Eren Jaeger, the real one, and his hand is bleeding as if a crocodile had bit him. She screams.

"Don't—" Eren shakes his injured hand, "Don't shout! Jesus, you'll blow my cover!"

She screams louder and she suddenly remembers she has her phone in her hand. Lifting it up to her eye level, she nervously swipes her hands and unpredictably snaps a picture.

"The hell-?" Eren blinks rapidly when her flash blinds him temporarily, "Did you just-?"

Mikasa is still screaming but is gradually toning it down. She nods.

"Seesh, stop screaming and I'll buy you dinner." He eyes her as she suddenly stops. She nods her head again.

"Deal."

x

"Oh my god," Mikasa's eyes are wide and completely mesmerized, still incredulous. Even if Eren's grasping her hips tightly, clumsily and far too inexperienced but she hardly notices. She's just so awestruck. Eren's head shots up from her neck, immediately stopping his ministrations.

"Something wrong?" He settles on latching his lips on hers, taking advantage of the fact that they're wide open with skepticism. His kisses are sloppy, their teeth bang painfully and his hands are roam around everywhere.

Mikasa snaps out of her haze and responds with gusto, her hands grip his hair tightly till her fingers wind around a strand of hair. She pulls the hair out and equally pulls away from their kiss to examine the strand.

"Wow," She breathes as Eren yelps in surprise. "I mean like, wow."

Eren rolls his eyes, already quite used to the fact that Mikasa is a little out of it.

She continues staring at the strand of hair with admiration as Eren tries to unclasp her bra with his awkward movements, his fingers blindly searching for the hooks.

"Fuck," He murmurs against her shoulder where his head rests, his fingers pinching every bit of cloth he could find.

"Wow, Eren Jaeger is trying to take off my bra," Mikasa pockets the hair and gives Eren a tentative kiss on the top of his head.

"Can you please just forget I'm your idol for a minute and help me take off your fucking bra?!"

x

Eren straightens Mikasa's clothes, his hands skimming her body fondly, a blaring contrast of the hesitant, hot touches he pressed on her not ten minutes ago. His nerves had long subsided, instead, have been replaced with apprehension and satisfaction.

She looks up, her glassy eyes filled with adoration and Eren couldn't help thinking how much he wanted to see it again. Hopefully on a daily basis.

"Wow," She murmurs, lips a little swollen from the abuse, hair mussed.

"You keep saying that…" He lands a quick peck on her lips. Maybe he's hoping it'll soothe it a bit, it's red and her bottom lip looked like it was about to bleed. Wincing, he remembers that he took a particularly hard bite on them when he was…

"Because you're wow…"

Eren chuckles in amusement. He nuzzles his head on the slope of her neck to kiss the hickey he had created.

Now that their lust had cleared and it isn't in the way of their judgment, Eren's thoughts run amok. What does this mean? What are they? Eren isn't quite sure, there isn't a script about this, he doesn't have a manual and for sure, there's no one to direct him on what to do.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa peers through her bangs, some strands have stuck on her forehead from sweat. Eren doesn't know why, but in a way it makes him feel proud to say that he could turn this stoic (albeit very obsessed) girl into a sex goddess. Really, who knew?

Well, at least to Eren, he isn't really sure if he was any great, after all, he just gave her his virginity in every sense of the word.

"I'm fine," He sighs on her neck, he continues, "It's just that- I'm wondering, what does this make us?"

Mikasa hesitates just a little. "I thought you knew, you did have a movie-"

"That's different," Eren interjects, "Besides, movies are scripted; I highly doubt I can take a life lesson from it."

Mikasa frowns. Somehow, Eren thinks that it had deeply offended her.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's fine, we're whatever you want us to be. I'm not the superstar here, I think I can adjust."

Eren hums in gratitude, Mikasa had always surprised him more than anyone else he had ever met. Perhaps that's the reason why he's so caught up in her, she acts so cold-blooded but she can still manage to give him the vibe that she admires him so much. "Besides, I'm contented that I can even get to be near you."

He chuckles lightly, his breath warming her neck. Little goose bumps form as his lips place small open-mouthed kisses on her skin. "Now, now. I think I want to be more than near you,"

She bites her lips.

"Do you want to go on a date then?" He asks her, his head still buried on her shoulder.

"Why don't I make dinner instead? That way you won't have to deal with the paparazzi and it wouldn't be that awkward since…" She trails off as she eyes their state of half-nakedness.

"That'd be perfect, Saturday then?"

Mikasa thinks very hard but stops short when she realizes just how important Saturday is. "I think we should do Sunday, if you're free, that is. I have a meeting every Saturday."

Eren pulls away from her to give her a questioning gaze but she averts her eyes, hiding her face away from his sight so he wouldn't see the blush forming in her cheeks. Mikasa thinks Eren likes her but she isn't quite ready to tell him about her little club.

x

"And the best actor award goes to…" The crowd bates their breath, the cue music of drums rolling filling the silence as the cameras pan the nominees. The competition is stiff this year, those historical-dramas mostly dominating the rosters of nominations.

Each nominee's hearts pounded with anticipation mixed with nervousness.

The presenters open the envelope quite languidly for dramatic effect, their eyes widening fractionally as everyone waits for the announcement. Finally, they crouch towards the microphone their lips mouthing a name that seemed to have been the critic's choice as well as the crowd roars with delight.

"…Eren Jaeger!" They exclaim. Their hands instantly clapping as the cameras whirl towards the shell-shocked man. The unnamed stunning woman beside him nudges him lightly with a brief squeeze on his arm to ease him out of his surprise.

Eren beams, stands up and gives Mikasa a quick kiss just before he jogs towards the stage then to the podium where the presenters hand him his award. It was euphoric, he didn't really think he'll win; the other nominees were men whom he grew up admiring.

He huffs in disbelief, in a good way.

"Oh man…" He starts, panting slightly as he scans the crowd. Everyone was happy for him and _fuck,_ he was happy for himself as well.

"First off, I just want to say, I didn't think I'd win. I mean, look at these men," Flustered, he gesture towards the men he was up against but they nod in amusement, clearly not disappointed to loosing over the likes of him. "These are the men that I wanted to become,"

Eren clears his throat to swallow the lump forming. "Thank you to my production team, the company who thought I had potential. It was one thing to think I have one but to harness it and help me make it become this," Eren lifts his award up.

"Thank you to my fans, I know quite a few of you personally," He remembers Mikasa's friends fondly and that their fascination with him will never cease to amaze him. "I owe it to you guys, everything. I love you."

His smile was big but it softens just a little, his face turning just a little solemn. "And to Mikasa,"

The media and the hall went abuzz. Some cameras quickly turn their way to the unnamed date Eren Jaeger appeared with. She was beautiful, her hair was silky and didn't look too over done, and her dress was simple and didn't reveal too much like most Hollywood stars would. She doesn't look like she belongs but that's the way Eren likes it. She didn't need to be.

"…My fiancée," A collective gasp echoes inside the room, since Eren Jaeger valued his privacy so much that there wasn't even an article about him dating anyone. Let alone a fiancée? The cameras zoom in to see a well-hidden, diamond-on-the-underside- engagement ring that was sitting on the finger of Eren's date. She blushes and gnaws her lips in nervousness.

"This is for you," He raises the award once again and sends her a flying kiss.

"My number one fan."

The crowd roars.

He signs her engagement ring that night.


	29. Idiots

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual situations, language

Summary: (First time I'm making one in a long while) A story in which everyone's dumb and I prove once again that I can't keep everyone in character.

A/N: This is for Zetto74, their prompt was;

_"An school AU eremika, where Eren is a hot headed jock and Mikasa is the perfect student. A jealous Jean and jealous Annie? Maybe? Idk...I just like jeousy haha_

_Or have jealous Mikasa/Eren of Jean/Annie because they like Mikasa/Eren and asked them to a homecoming dance...idk"_

*whispers* I'm really sorry if it took so long and I couldn't fit everything in, I tried to make Mikasa jealous but it's proving to be difficult, idk why ?_?

Hopefully you'll still enjoy this, though. And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe I'd actually get 124 and 70+ kudos and I'm just crying. I'm trash and idk why you guys still read this. Seriously, you are all amazing and I'm sorry if I'm lazy, but you guys deserve better. You guys already know this by now but I'd like to remind you that this is insanely unedited and should something be glaringly wrong, feel free to message me or whatever, I'll change it.

Just... take this, and I'll be writing play date as soon as I can, okay? ily.

Edit: Omg, I forgot to add, idk what the heck happens in a homecoming dance nor in a prom. I studied in an all-girls catholic school where the nuns are very strict so omg, forgive me for any inaccuracies. OTL

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger sighs despondently, entering the men's locker rooms as he leaves the football field. Today was particularly hard; the coach had drilled them to the bones and if Eren wasn't so used to it, he would've collapsed on his feet after their 30th lap along the field.<p>

It aches all over though. His thighs are screaming from every movement and his arms feel like they're about to fall off. Eren makes a mental note to ask Mikasa for a massage when he gets home; he deserves it.

He'd have to clean up first. Mikasa is very particular with him bringing mud into their home. He isn't in the mood for any nagging tonight, he thinks. He waddles (more like dragging his feet really) his way towards his locker, grabbing his clean set of clothes as well as his toiletries and towel.

He briefly mulled over smelling himself but one sniff of air tells him he doesn't need to. He smells like grass, dirt and sweat and Mikasa would bite his head off if he came home smelling like that. Continuing his journey, he heads towards the showers, picking the one that's the farthest away from people as much as possible.

He hums a familiar song (something he had heard Mikasa sing sometime during their lunch break, and god, does her voice sound amazing) and bathes in peace. His silence, however, doesn't last long- instead loud cajoling and jeers fill the room that's half muffled by the sound of water pattering on Eren's skin. He tries to drown out their obnoxious laughter, he isn't really friendly with anyone in the team, he's more like a mere acquaintance, but his ears perk up upon the mention of Mikasa's name.

'How about Ackerman?'

Eren's not so good with telling voices apart, especially now that the multiple showers running are overpowering the voices even more. He continues listening in.

'Nah…'

'Why not? She's little miss perfect, she's fit and you can't deny she's hot. Like smoking.'

'She's always around Jaeger, yeah?'

'Fuck Jaeger, I'd ask her to the homecoming but I doubt she even knows anyone's name besides Arlert's and Jaeger's. She'd be perfect though'

'Jean man, she's out of your league. I doubt you can't even ask her out.'

'Wanna bet on that Springer?'

'Jean, I think that's a bad—'

'Hush Marco. Springer's gonna lose and you know it.'

Eren doesn't notice that his hands are clenched tightly around his soap. He quickly shoves the soap on its container and retrieves his towel from the rack to get out of here. Like if he'd stay any longer, he'd punch someone, more specifically- Kirschtein.

'Haha! That's rich Jean but fine, let's shake on it. If you can somehow make Ackerman be your date to the homecoming, I'll make sure Arlert and Jaeger wouldn't be there to ruin your night.'

Another round of cheers and applause. Eren slithers away but he was close enough to hear Springer continue.

'And if I win, I want you to kiss Bodt on the lips during graduation.'

X

"I'm telling you Mikasa, they're up to no good. They're betting on you, why won't you listen to me?" Eren is beyond exasperated as he follows Mikasa through their kitchen where Armin is busy munching away on cookies. Eren takes a double take. "Are those my cookies?"

Armin looks at him sheepishly but was thankfully saved by Mikasa. "I really don't care. They can bet on me all they want but I'm not going to run off with Jean like you're so afraid of." She gives him a pointed look and continues. "Have a little faith in me, Eren."

"She's right," Armin garbles, crumbs fall onto the counter as he speaks. Mikasa wipes it away just before she murmurs a quick thank you and a quick roll of her eyes towards Eren.

Eren narrows his eyes towards his friend. "Shut up, you're eating my cookies."

Already used to Eren's snappiness, Armin just continues happily munching away on the cookies while pulling out a book from his backpack. He settles the thick tome on the counter while Mikasa pulls out some ingredients from their cupboard.

"You're not thinking of cooking, are you?" Armin asks her warily. She answers him with the coldest glare she can muster but Armin ignores her, opting to save his stomach instead. The last time she tried to cook, Eren and he had ended up with bad stomachs and a large aversion for fish. "You're pretty bad at cooking."

"Gee, thank you."

Eren takes over the cooking, pushing Mikasa away softly so she can sit beside Armin.

"I just…" Eren starts again. "Just tell me if Kirschtein's trying to hit on you, okay?"

Mikasa sighs. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" She challenges, her eyebrows quirked up, arms folded underneath her breasts.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eren says, confident. Armin stops his reading, the conversation turning juicer for him to tune out. "It's 'cause I hate Kirschtein."

A pause, Armin's mouth is gaping like a fish out of water and Mikasa is looking far away as if she's contemplating.

"You two are idiots, I don't know why I'm friends with you two." Armin tells them while crumbs tumble from his lips.

X

The next few days are spent with Eren trying to hover above Mikasa in school. He's thankful that they share every classes together, otherwise he'd have to skip his to trail her like a dog. At first, she hadn't minded, it makes it easier for her to check up on him knowing that he's just 2 inches away from her. But then Friday rolled in and he stubbornly prohibited her from watching him practice.

"What now Eren? You've been acting so weird the whole week." She tries to keep the annoyance from her tone but at this point she couldn't really help it. She's tired, she just wants to see if anyone's brave enough to tackle Eren too hard. In the event they do, she'd likely remind the person she's a black belter in taekwondo, kung-fu and she'd been scouted by various mixed martial arts centres before. Usually that does the trick but if not, she can always offer to prove it. She's really getting tired of using Eren as he play dummy anyway.

"Kirschtein's a quarterback." Eren tells her through gritted teeth. She sends him an unimpressed look.

"Thank you captain obvious, you've been team mates with him for almost two years, I've been watching all of your games and practices for three. Really, I didn't notice." Crossing her arms, she raises one of her eyebrows to challenge him. Sometimes, Eren could be a little daft and Mikasa thinks lately, it's becoming more frequent.

Anyone who ever knew them, know that wherever Eren is, Mikasa is close behind. He may be a jock and she may be a little bit more academically inclined, they often quarrelled, but it's universally acknowledged that they're really never apart. Whenever Eren's taking a sick day off, Mikasa would call in sick to take care of him. Eren, if Mikasa's nose is buried under books in the library, would always be right beside her- even if it bores him to death, even if his stomach is growling.

So it's really a rare occurrence for them to be not together. For maybe less than thirty minutes, otherwise, it's unheard of.

"What's up?" Armin joins them shortly after. He takes the books on Mikasa's hand to check the title. "This is new," He notes, face brightening just a little.

"Yeah," She answers then turns to Eren, "Armin, tell Eren here that he's being stupid."

Armin opens the book with gusto and doesn't lift his head up to acknowledge their petty fight. He's kind of used to it by now. "You're being stupid. What'd you do this time? Copied her homework and written her name as well?"

"No," Eren grits his teeth again, "I told her not to come to practice today."

Armin lifts his head up slowly revealing his widely open mouth. "That's impossible." Armin laughs, thinking it's just a joke. When no one laughs along with him he clears his throat. "You're serious?"

Giving Armin a nod, Eren shifts his eyes to the both of them.

"You're being stupid. Is this about Kirschtein betting if he can ask Mikasa out?"

Hesitating, Eren answers honestly. "Yeah…"

Armin shuts the book, frowning slightly. It had a good prologue, but Eren's head needs pounding in to. He hands it back to Mikasa who takes it gingerly with a puzzled look on her face. "Excuse us, my best friend's an idiot, I need to talk to him alone."

Mikasa just nods watching her two favourite boys leave her behind.

X

"Eren, what is this really about?" Armin folds his arms under him, giving Eren a look that gave no room for non-sense. Eren however, refuses to meet his eyes.

"I- i. don't…"

A sigh passes from Armin's lips. "Eren, Jean's a decent guy. Even if he's betting if he can ask Mikasa out, his intentions are good. He's my friend too, remember?"

Looking anywhere but Armin's eyes, 'because Eren's too afraid that Armin could read it like his books, he shifts is somewhere uninteresting. He slumps his body on the wall adjacent to them and heaves a large gulp of breath, not really knowing what to say.

When sensing that Eren's not going to answer him, Armin continues, "So… let me ask you this, are you sure this is really about Jean asking Mikasa out or the fact that you want to be the one doing it instead?"

Eren's eyes widen in surprise.

(But Armin thinks it's just that he's hit the bull's eye.)

X

In the end, Mikasa won and she watched the game uneventfully with Jean being hit with the football every time he dared to even look at Mikasa's direction.

X

"Do you know who you're going to ask for homecoming?" Mikasa asks him one night while books are spread out on the floor of the room. A few pieces of paper had stuck on her butt, her shorts are far too short and she has carpet burns from wiggling too much. Hopefully Eren doesn't notice.

Actually, she doesn't doubt that he'd notice anyway. He's half-way down dreamland and a little more nudge, he'd be snoring his socks off. She checks his work, at least his Math homework is almost done, though she isn't sure about his answers. His formula is all wrong and there isn't even a letter 'k' on that problem. She sighs.

"Your answers are wrong," She nudges him hard on his stomach. Startled, he wakes up and bumps his knees on her table.

"Huh?"

"I said your answers are all wrong." She huffs. "And I asked if you if you're planning to ask someone to go with you for homecoming."

She hides her blush under her scarf, averting her eyes for good measure as well.

"Uhm, well…" Eren rubs the back of his neck, his own cheeks blooming with red too, "I was gonna ask Annie."

Mikasa's initial reaction is bewilderment. Then shock. Then bewilderment again. Then laughter.

"Oh god, the head cheerleader?"

Eren nods.

"The same girl who kicked your ass in 7th grade?"

Eren gives her an annoyed look but nods nonetheless.

"Annie Leonhart?"

Eren nods again, not knowing where this is going.

"Oh that's a classic!" She continues laughing, this time she's clutching her stomach. She can't really stand the girl but lately she doesn't mind Annie all that much.

Eren's eyes narrow to slits, still unaware why she's laughing so hard. "…what's funny?"

"Oh nothing," She waves her hands, calming down a bit but tiny chuckles escapes from her lips every other breath she takes. Deciding to stifle them, she pinches her lips together with her fingers but it makes her erupt in another fit of giggles.

"If it's nothing then why are you laughing?"

Okay, she really calms down now, her face red from the laughing and her hair a bit mussed from the thrashing she did. "If you weren't so caught up in trying to stalk me, you would've noticed that Armin's dating Annie…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, just four days ago actually,"

She laughs again and this time, Eren laughs along with her.

X

Eren's scouring the whole school for Mikasa. His eyes leave her for 1 minute (because he really needed to pee, and it was with a warning that if she so much as leave without him, she's not allowed to read past midnight, which makes her promptly and obediently nod her head) and she's already gone. There's not a trace of her anywhere in sight.

He's checked the library- nope. Gym- nah. Cafeteria- not there either. He's even pestered Armin, who's currently busy sending Annie googly eyes which makes Eren barf just thinking about how silly they both looked and how stupid he had been for even considering Annie for a date. Clearly the two morons are suited for each other. Annie may look like she's uninterested, but her eyes shift to Armin's whenever she thinks he's not looking but he catches her every time anyway and they blush like the idiots that they are. And suddenly Eren thinks he never wants to fall in love because he can't imagine himself doing that with someone else.

Okay, well if he and Mikasa dated anyway, they'd probably be the same, except that that they'd be making out and doing other-

WHAT?

Eren continues his search, his head is so weird today.

He heads towards the football pitch, it's an odd place for Mikasa to be at but he goes there anyway. The walk wasn't very far, their school wasn't big, and so he reaches it in no time. However, he stops dead in his tracks when he spots the familiar figure of Mikasa…

Only she isn't alone. Kirschstein's right along with her. And he's trying to grab her hands.

X

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Eren's fuming. He knows it, Mikasa knows it, Armin knows it, hell- even Annie (whom Armin had invited to hang out after school) knows it.

Mikasa's just so done though. She's her own entity and Eren's just getting on her nerves.

"No." She answer's simply.

The lovey-dovey couple behind them are too busy trying not to stare at each other to intervene. Good, Eren thinks, because he's giving Mikasa a piece of his mind.

"No?" He lifts his eyebrow incredulously, his tone anything but conceding. "Well can you please explain how I found you then?" Eren opens his burger and removes the lettuce to place it on Mikasa's own opened burger. "You were holding hands with Kirschtein." He all but growls.

"I told you, it was nothing."

And that's all he ever got from her regarding the issue. Their whole walk towards their favourite diner, Eren had interrogated her but she hadn't budged, opting to tell him a resolute, 'no' every time. Of course, it doesn't take a genius to know that Eren doesn't believe her.

"Armin can you please tell her that holding hands with someone isn't nothing?" Eren's eyes never leave Mikasa's stubborn grey ones. Armin, however, was too busy looking at his girlfriend to even hear Eren.

"Would you please stop eye-fucking Annie and help me out here?!" He slaps Armin's forearm which makes the blonde yelp in surprise and pain.

"The f—"

Mikasa clears her throat and Annie sends him a pointed look.

"The heck was that for?!"

"Help me out here, Mikasa won't tell me anything."

"Maybe you should stop sticking your nose into someone else's business."

"She's the same!"

"And you cry to me every time she does it. You know what that makes you?"

Eren glares at him, glares at him really hard.

"Fine screw you," He turns back to Mikasa, his eyes burning with irritation and determination. "If it was nothing as you claim, then go with me to our homecoming."

Silence, the deafening kind. The type that's awkward and thick, you can slice it with a knife.

Mikasa sniffs. "Fine."

X

Eren grounds Mikasa that night. She, however, sneaks her favourite book under her covers with a flashlight in her hand. Eren's more than prepared than she'd give him credit for, as she watches Eren lay out a sleeping bag on her bedroom floor, ready to camp out on her room tonight.

X

"Just because I don't wear makeup, doesn't mean I look awful in it." Mikasa tells Eren exasperatedly. Her hair is curled just a little, how? Eren doesn't know. She's wearing some type of dress that's red, that's all he can really describe it with because fuck it, he doesn't know anything about fashion and he just relies on her to pick out his clothes for him. Yes, even the tux he's wearing for tonight.

(And he won't admit it but she also picked their corsage, he's really that crap with these kinds of things)

"Uh…" He stares at her dumbly and suddenly Armin's and Annie's behaviour isn't so weird anymore. He can definitely see where they're coming from because god forbid, he can't even try to take his eyes off Mikasa. Is she the same girl who's been with him since they were 12? Who's like a sister to him but really, how can he see her as sister now because brothers definitely don't think of banging their sisters. What kind of sick thought is that?

She's so pretty, though. He could probably try and produce something more eloquent but he's barely passing English and he could only jumble basic words, but if he could then he'd find a word more fitting to describe her, because really, pretty isn't enough. He's probably drooling, he'd give her that. And maybe the tent down his pants is probably—

Oh fuck

"Let's go then?"

"Uhh…"

A bright flash captures the perfect moment. Eren's jaw hanging wide, his pants incredibly tight with Mikasa looking as deadpanned as ever. They're a match made in heaven, Carla Jaeger thinks.

X

They dance, at least, Eren thinks. Mikasa's graceful with her movements but all he can muster is swaying back and forth in his spot. Even Springer and Braus are better dancers than him, a crowd has formed around their showdown and the adult supervision had instantaneously shooed the gathering.

Thank god Kirschtein's nowhere in sight though, because if his bad dancing wasn't enough to ruin his night, seeing horse face trying to flirt with Mikasa would surely do it.

The lights brighten just a little and everyone's interest perks up. He hadn't even considered this, homecoming king and queen?

Eren wasn't really popular. He's known for being the angry jock kid and he can say the same for Mikasa as well since she'd be always hot on his tail, hardly talking to anybody other than him and Armin. She has quite the reputation for threatening Armin's bullies, though, Eren isn't quite sure if she follows through with her taunts. He wouldn't put it past her, the last time he had a game, the dude who tackled him into the sunset had fashioned a broken nose the next day.

(Eren contemplates if it's dangerous for his opponents for him to play, but then he liked the sport too much so he shrugs)

Actually, Eren's surprised that Mikasa's even putting an effort to warming up on Annie. He knows just how much she dislikes the girl ever since she had flipped him on his back during 7th grade.

"Okay kids," The Principal's voice booms making a few people cringe at the sheer loudness of it. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for…!"

Excited humming fills the room and Eren takes a small side-glance towards Mikasa. She's staring at the stage but she isn't looking apprehensive like the other girls, nor was she particularly interested. She's just paying attention.

The rest of the Principal's speech was drowned out by Eren, who had preferred to stare intently at his date rather than their pudgy school head. It wasn't even a choice, it's not like he cares who wins anyway.

"…King…. Jean Kirschtein!" Applause, wolf-whistles and Eren swears to god if Mikasa wins homecoming queen, and he doesn't doubt she can't because she's gorgeous, he'd plummet Kirschtein to his next lifetime.

Finally, the crowd's noise has died down, enough for the Principal to continue.

"And your homecoming queen is…"

It's almost comical how quiet their gym is.

"Marco Bodt…?"

The crowd roars louder but Eren thinks it wasn't mocking, more like they're genuinely happy to have Bodt as their homecoming q—king. Eren's eyes follows the boy graciously take the crown with a big smile on his face. Kirschtein grabs Bodt by the waist, hauls him flush against his own body and plants a big fat kiss on Bodt's open mouth.

Eren didn't need to see that, but he was happy for his team mates nonetheless. He thinks they need to get a room though as the crowd goes wild once again. He spots Springer collecting money from Braun and Braus who both looked dejected.

"You see now why you shouldn't be worried?" Mikasa's voice teases him.

"You knew?"

"Anyone with a pair of eyes could see."

"I didn't"

"Anyone with a pair of eyes and isn't named Eren, could see."

He hmphs in mock outrage. She just gives him a light nudge on his ribs.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why I shouldn't be worried?" He decides to tease back because if Eren's known for something besides being angry, it's that he doesn't back down.

He didn't expect her, however, to give his lips a quick peck. His brain shuts down (it's not as if it's open 24/7 anyway, it isn't a convenience store). All he can really register is the fact that her lips are so soft and how much he wanted to do it again.

"Took you two idiots long enough." Armin hoots.

The two ignore him, opting instead, to make-out smack middle of the dance floor. Eren could really use his own advice to get a room.

* * *

><p>idk how to fluff<p> 


	30. I'll get you going

Rating: T+

Warnings: Sexual situations, mentions of fights I guess

Prompt: What about if Mikasa was the perfect student, gorgeous, smart, fit, but cold, distant, and quiet. Then Eren is the transfer student that is an angry guy who wants to just kill everybody, and ends up liking Mikasa. Like really, really, badly. And they have too many fights that could also classify as sexual tension, and they do have it. 'Cuz they like to make-out everywhere. Like in the library, closets, and during school.

A/N: I'm so soooooooorrrry. I can only do short stuff to get back on my groove. i honestly don't know what this is so...

* * *

><p>"This isn't exactly the kind of welcome tour I was hoping to give you." Mikasa breathes, heavy and stoic, but under Eren's close encounters with her, he hears the little crack. She's easy to get undone, a few flicks of his wrist, maybe a brief eye contact, sometimes a mere flash of his cocky, dangerous, glinting smile can cause her barrier to crumble. She feels so cold but Eren could feel her pulsating in his hands, like match- she isn't fire, she just needs the right amount of friction to get her going.<p>

And he'd be damned if he wouldn't be able to give her that.

Eren resumes suckling on the tender flesh just under her neck. It's a sensitive spot, he knows. He can make her squirm, moan but never scream… yet. He plans on rectifying that fact someday, though, and if he can have his wicked way, probably let the whole school know she's his to unravel. Her firm hold on his neck becomes more forceful, like her body is telling her _more_ but her mouth and mind won't let her, Eren learns little stuff like that that makes her all the more…

_Fascinating._

"It's your uniform," He answers, equally as breathless as Mikasa. He pulls on her white oxford shirt, untucking the perfectly pressed fabric out of her skirt to free her just a bit. His hands fumble for the buttons but she stops him. Confused, he looks up but she leans in for a kiss as she murmurs against his lips, "Don't trust you to be patient enough for my shirt, last time you just ripped them off."

Eren looks at her unimpressed.

"Oh don't give me that look. Library…" She trails off as if she expects everyone to understand her with a single word. She sighs dramatically when he doesn't reply. "Yesterday, really?"

Eren gives her a shrug and latches his lips back on her neck. "And I'd gladly do it again." Without any preamble he rips her shirt off, like as she had told him, and he catches her lips to muffle her angry protests.

"You're too uptight."

"You're such a jerk."

His free hand tugs on her bra as he thumbs her through the satiny fabric she likes to wear so much. He gives her another cocky smile when she glares at him, but nonetheless, she melts under his touch, his hands grasping what he can. He thinks it's too little, what he can have so he takes more, touches more, grabs more, kisses more, sucks more, licks more, sees more, _haves her_. He had never been so enthralled by anyone else in the world.

"I thought this was my reward for not getting into a fight today, President?"

Mikasa whimpers. Her soft lips parting as his hands travel lower, hiking her skirt up, playing around the skin of her thighs.

"That tickles"

He ignores her.

He frees her upper body from all form of clothing as he slants her mouth for another kiss.

"And if this is my reward, shouldn't you be the one pleasuring me?" Whispered against the shell of her earlobe, she shivers, visibly, and it excites him to know that he can have this kind of effect on her. The usually poised, collected student council president. Who knew underneath all those layers, a wild minx could be uncovered?

She pushes his hands away, much to his confusion. Her lids, dropping low, her pink tongue darting out to swipe a lick and he wanted nothing more than to pull them inside his mouth for a kiss. He leans in but she stops him.

She drops to her knees.

"You wanted a reward didn't you?" She bites her lips. _Beautiful._

"I can give you one." She pulls on his zipper. _Smart._

"If you can promise me you won't get into fights anymore." She drags his trousers down. _Detatched._

"I keep my promises." His underwear joins it shortly. _Cold._

"If you can keep yours." She takes him in. _Perfect._


	31. Something to Feel

Rating: K+

Warnings: nothing much I guess. Looks pretty clean to me.

A/N: I'm sorry, this is so short but it took me like three days to even get write it. I'm so so sorry and I just want to thank you all for all the sweet things you leave me whenever I write these stuff. idk you guys, you're just awesome and even if I'm at the point of giving up, you make me feel so appreciated and it's an awesome feeling. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Mikasa prides herself with the fact that she can remember every minute detail about Eren. How he likes to sleep- oddly enough, he sleeps still, with his blankets bunching on the balls of his feet, dangled, sort of keeping him grounded while his dreams and nightmares whisk him away. How he likes his food- sometimes he sprinkles a tad more salt than usual if he's spaced out, pepper if he's particularly irritated. What his hobbies are- to be honest, he doesn't have much, more often than not, he'd just follow the Captain's orders by cleaning, then he wouldn't feel so useless, filling his time with monotonous and mindless activities.<p>

She also remembers that when they were younger, he liked going to the small pond just a little north of the home she shared with him. He'd drag her and Armin along, asks the latter to tell a story and they'd dip their toes on what little water the pond could accommodate. Simple things, but she can remember a lot.

So it goes without saying that she remembers the time they had first kissed. Clear memory, every detail is like a tome to her, it's written vividly in detail. She remembers the way that Armin had lightly commented that he had honestly expected them to kiss during an argument. But it wasn't like that at all, and really, it wasn't as if she had thought it would actually come.

In all of her years mastering Eren Jaeger, she didn't expect he'd come to like her. At least, more than in a familial way.

That day wasn't spectacular. It was hot outside, everyone else was busy doing various chores Captain Levi had assigned them. Nothing out of the ordinary, she had been washing the dishes while Eren had been tasked with cleaning the stables. They weren't even together that day.

Yet, somehow, he had found a way to be with her. He had finished early, he claimed. She wasn't, as she was too busy peering out the window watching Jean and Sasha do the laundry. Their faces were flushed and Mikasa had wondered how many words it takes to make someone that red.

She would find out soon enough.

She didn't notice someone coming inside the kitchen, still busy scrubbing upon noticing that her task was still half-way undone. She lets out an undignified squeak when a hand grabs her forearm. Her natural reaction was to hit the intruder but apparently, the intruder had another idea as her hands were suddenly pulled in front of her.

"Shit—sorry—did I startle you?"

Cautiously, Mikasa peers. "Eren…?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to see what you're doing, staring off into space but apparently you're watching Kirschtein, no?" He answers. Mikasa's brows furrow, watching, inspecting. He doesn't sound mad or accusing, more of curious.

"Not really," She paused, turning around to watch Jean and Sasha argue about who will hang the clothes. She can see Sasha's face turn brighter when Jean threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "They just look more relaxed."

Eren raises one of his eyebrows.

"Maybe I want to feel that too." Mikasa continues, listlessly, breathless, as she lets Eren trap her between the sink and his body, flushed closed against each other. She hopes he couldn't hear the thunderous beats her heart is screaming, wishes he wouldn't hear how much this is bothering her. In a good way, she decides, but then again, he could take it the wrong way and everything would crumble.

Like a delicately spun sugar, you thread around, you let it melt unless you want it to break.

Eren watches her intently, as intense as how she had always watched him. His green eyes piercing, not the way that could make you grow uncomfortable, rather, it makes Mikasa…

_Feel. _

Just feel. Something she had long forgotten in the world where you shouldn't be. In a time where emotions run amok, where tears are far more common than laughter.

They are stranded in emotional unavailability and yet here she was, looking at Eren, Eren looking at her, equally, not unrequited and it makes her feel so much and so little at the same time.

She's half wondering if it makes her insane. Though, she thinks, in ways, she can be a little out of it.

They stare. Longer, Mikasa unwilling to blink for the fear of Eren vanishing in front of her very eyes. Eren isn't letting her go and somehow, with just looking, he had already awoken so much in her. When she had thought she'd grow numb from pain, when she's seriously doubting if she can even feel at all.

He leans in. _Closer._ Lets their noses touch because Mikasa also needs to _smell_.

It validates, it makes everything feel real.

He smells like sweat, the dull smell of hay mixed with sun and something distinctly _Eren_. It reminds her of all the times the three of them had taken a nap under the tree, just at the back of the Jaeger's. They'd be tired from playing, Eren's face would be beet red from all the energy he had exhausted and Armin's face would look far-away, dreaming, looking content but not really. Not when they want so much more than this.

He smells like home.

His thumb somehow finds its way to her cheek, driving the cold away with a brush. She feels lightheaded now, warm, and filled with anticipation. "Eren?" Unsure of what to do, how to react. She stands frozen as she wait for his reply.

"Is this okay?" Pants and pants of breath. He's close enough that she feels the heat blow on her probably blushing cheeks. They never break gaze, though, but she gives him a confused look enough to convey the inner turmoil she's feeling. The fear of not knowing where she stands.

"I just want to make you feel _something._"

He closes the gap between them. Sweetly, slowly. Almost as if he's waiting for her to back out. To push him away like how he had probably expected her to. When he's sure enough that she wasn't, he lets their lips linger. It feels like they're touching, Eren's lips ghosting just above Mikasa's in a way that not even paper could fit in between. Everything was still, serene but at the same time wild and beating, hot and wanting to be more. Always left wondering for more until Mikasa had enough and just pushed them closer. To feel.

It was tender, nothing was rushed. Eren had cupped her cheeks soothingly, letting her lead the kiss to wherever she wishes to take them to. They both hesitantly close their eyes, peeking every now and then.

Mikasa takes it like a gift. The kiss that will give her hope for many more years to come. The kiss that she will dream of, think of and will always remember, even if they're not meant to be. It's the kiss that may mean absolutely nothing to Eren but to her it's a million different things. Like rain, flowers, sunshine. Sadness and death, a promise of a new life, hopelessness, bleak, uncertainty.

It was something that made her feel _alive._

It was slow, daunting, titillating and _oh so fast_ all at the same time. She melts into it and she briefly wonders how Eren's feeling. She melts because he makes a really low sound at the back of his throat and it makes her feel special.

Eren doesn't try anything. He doesn't deepen it, doesn't prod her mouth, doesn't touch her anywhere but her cheeks. It was sweet, platonic, even, but she's god thankful for another part of Eren she could piece away for her brain to collect.

Mikasa savours it, becomes greedy, tries to ingrain every nook and cranny of the moment like everything else related to Eren.

That was just it. It was simple, just the story of their first kiss, but it might as well be their last.


End file.
